Hidden Truth
by Evergreen98
Summary: When Luke is sent on a mission to an Empire base on a planet in the Outer Rim, he discovers something that changes the future of the war. Everything is thrown out of balance when the truth of the past comes out. It turns out that for a long time, everyone believed a lie.
1. Chapter 1

**Note for before: This takes place near the beginning of RotJ, right after they rescue Han from Jabba. There are only going to be a few slight changes, one being that Luke and Leia already know they are siblings. The other is that Obi Wan will still be alive. (You'll see why later!) Ok, enjoy!**

Luke runs through the ancient ruin, his heart pounding in rhythm with the sound of his feet slapping the stone beneath him.

"This way!"

The call alerts Luke that the storm troopers following him are quickly gaining. They know their way through this mad labyrinth of passages much better than the young Jedi they are currently chasing.

"He went that way!"

Luke scans his area as he runs, searching for some sign of an exit or someplace to hide.

His eyes fall on a small ventilation shaft just ahead, one that is concealed to the point of being near invisible.

A quick push with the force cause the cover to fly off. Luke slides in as quickly as he can, and he pulls the cover back behind him.

The sheet of metal has only just slid back into place when the sound of rushing footsteps pound past the Jedi's hiding place. Luke holds his breath until they have past.

He knows that going back into the open corridors will only bring them chasing after him once more. He makes a quick decision that the ventilation shaft is his best bet for finding a way out of here.

It has to lead somewhere, right?

Luke begins to crawl forward. Luckily the shaft was made large enough for maintenance droids, so he is able to squeeze through.

Barely.

"Luke, come in, Luke!"

Luke starts at the sound of his comm-link going off, and he tries to muffle the sound of Leia's voice as it's echo rings through the metal tunnel.

"Keep it down," Luke hisses into the piece, and he can hear the sigh of exasperation on the other side.

"Luke where are you?" Leia says in a much quieter tone (but still to loud for Luke's liking.)

"I. . . ran into a bit of trouble," Luke says, slightly distracted by his crawl through the dusty shaft.

He's pretty sure that's Han's laughter he can hear on the other side of the line. The laughs are quickly cut off with the sound of Leia telling him off.

Luke actually pitied Han's situation more than his own.

"Luke, give us your location so we can pick you up," Leia says when she finally gets back on the line.

"Yeah, I can't exactly do that," Luke says, and he grimaces as his hand lands in a pile of who-knows-what. It appears as though these tunnels have not been cleaned in ages.

"Why not?" Leia says, and Luke winces at her tone. His sister could be quite intimidating when she wished to be.

"I'm kind of still inside the building," Luke says, and he waits for the explosion of anger. He is not disappointed.

"Luke, we rigged explosives," Leia snaps, "we have to set them off before they are discovered."

"I know," Luke says, "that's why I'm trying to hurry."

Leia sighs, and he can already tell that if he ever makes it out of this place he is going to be in big trouble.

"Did you at least get the information on the empires plans?" Leia says, and her voice fills with hope.

Luke bites his lip before answering, not sure whether or not he wants to give her more bad news.

"Leia," he says," there isn't anything here. No empire plans, or anything. It's just an old abandoned building, on a planet in the outer rim."

Leia is silent for a moment, and the only sound in the dark ventilation shaft is the swishing noise of Luke's clothes brushing against the sides of the tunnel.

_Glad I'm not claustrophobic_, he thinks to himself.

"Are you sure," Leia asks, even though she already knows the answer.

"Positive," Luke says in reply, "I don't know why this place is as guarded as it is. There's nothing here to protect."

Luke can hear shuffling on the other side of the line, and a few muffled shouts. He is positive this is followed by the sound of some sort of explosion.

"What's going on?" Luke says, and he pauses his crawl forward as he waits for a reply.

"Seems we were spotted," Leia says, "you need to hurry, Luke."

Luke is just about to speak again,but he is interrupted by a groaning sound. It echoes through the metal surface, and Luke freezes. The metal tunnel he is currently hunched inside gives a violent shudder.

Luke silently curses himself for his stupidity. These rusty old tunnels are fragile from disuse, and him staying in one place for too long is putting too much tension in one spot.

The passage gives another shake, and Luke carefully braces himself against the walls.

His very limited options include moving, or staying still. Both paths might lead to the tunnel collapsing.

In a quick decision, Luke decides to go with action. He careful shifts forward. . .and suddenly the floor disappears beneath him.

The bottom of the passageway falls out, taking Luke with it.

With a loud crash, both the Jedi and the scraps of metal hit the ground below.

Luke lays there, dazed for a moment. Mentally he runs a check to see if anything is broken, and he is relieved to come up okay. He does know that he's going to have some nasty bruises later.

The fall was not too great, but if it was any taller he might not have been able to stand.

Luke draws his lightsaber, and he carefully observes his surroundings. The green blade casts harsh shadows on the surrounding area.

He is in a small room that has obviously not been accessed in many years. Luke takes a cautious step forward, and a cloud of dust rises into the air from where his foot touches the ground.

"Luke, come in," Leia's voice crackles over the comm-link, "we heard a crash, are you alright?"

It takes a moment for Luke to respond, as he is still observing his surroundings for any possible threats. Only when he is satisfied that he is alone does he answer her.

"I'm fine," he replies, "but you won't believe what I found."

"Spit is out," Leia says, and Luke finds himself smiling at her impatient tone.

"A hidden room," Luke says, "one not in the plans we found."

He can literally sense the internal struggle going on within Leia at the moment, both between their bond and through her pause on the other side.

"Luke, I wish you could investigate, but you need to get out of there. We really need to set the explosives off," Leia says, and he can hear the regret in her voice.

"Alright," Luke says, and he begins to walk towards the door located on the other side of the room. He regrets not having time to look around, but he knows they need to set off the explosives. Destroying this base will be a great step forward for the Rebels.

His hand has just touched the door when his eyes fall on something tucked away in a corner of the room. It is a large square-like object, hastily covered with a sheet.

Luke can't really describe it, but he is compelled forward. There is an overpowering feeling leading him towards the concealed object. He finds himself walking towards it, almost against his own will.

Luke reaches it, and he raises a hand cautiously. His fingers brush against the worn material. Only a slight tug would cause it to fall away.

Luke hesitates, even though he already knows he cannot leave this room until he finds out what lies behind this sheet.

He braces himself, and he grips the ancient material in his hand. With a stiff jerk he pulls it away.

His gasp of surprise echoes in the quiet room, the chamber that he suddenly realizes is as silent as a tomb. Subconsciously Luke brings his comm-link up, and he can hear himself speaking into it.

"Leia, I found something else," he says, and his voice shakes slightly.

"Luke, what is it?" she says, she can tell by the tone in her brother's voice that something is off.

"I think I know what they've been guarding," Luke says, and he stares at the object lying before him.

"Luke, what is-"

Her voice is suddenly cut off, and in its place is the sharp noise of static. Something happened to make them lose communications.

Luke shakes himself, turning back to the situation at hand.

Before him, lies a carbonate chamber, and it is strikingly similar to one he has seen only once before. The only difference is that the one in his memory contained Han.

This one also holds someone prisoner.

Much like when Han was stuck in his chamber, this man is also frozen in a moment of pain.

Somehow, even without knowing for sure, Luke can tell that this man has been stuck here a very long time. A glance at the abandoned room reveals that he could have been here several years.

_Why though?_ Luke wonders as he stares at the man. _Why would he be here?_

Luke's thoughts are interrupted by a beeping at his wrist. He looks down at his still blocked comm-link, and his eyes catch the small red light that is currently blinking.

His warning that he has only minutes to get to safety before the bombs go off. The countdowns on the explosives have already been detonated. Luke is suddenly relieved that the only explosives they could get their hands on had delayed reactions. Otherwise he would be buried beneath tons of rubble right now.

Luke knows he should turn and run to safety, but his feet refuse to move. His gaze is still caught in the man frozen before him.

_He's probably dead_, his mind whispers, _no one could survive that long being frozen in carbonite. _

Half of Luke wants to believe this. It wants to take his inner voice's words, and it wants to run with them. He knows he can get to safety if he goes _right now._

The other half tells him that he can't leave without at least trying to see if the man is still alive, because leaving him to a certain death would go against very thing he has been taught as a Jedi.

Luke's gaze goes to the man's face, to the pain he sees etched there. In that moment he makes his decision.

He steps forward, and his hands fly as they press in the unfreezing code. His mind tries to recall the right combination.

He can practically hear Leia screaming at him for his absolute stupidity. He knows that fe would tell him to run.

He stands there, and he watches as the man before him begins to warm as life flows back into him. Inside he urges the process to go faster.

The whole sheet of carbonate begins to glow as it heats up, and Luke watches anxiously as it releases its grasp on its prisoner.

With one final harsh glow, the man inside suddenly falls forward. Luke steps forward to catch him, careful to keep his lightsaber out of the way. He lifts the glowing blade up so he can have light to see.

He stares down at the man, who seems quite lifeless at the moment. His chest is still, and the hand Luke presses to his throat reveals no heartbeat.

He is much younger than Luke previously thought. He seems to be in his early twenties, close to Luke's own age. His brown hair falls to his shoulders, and a slight scar marks his face right beside his eye.

Luke can't help but feel as though he has a connection to the man lying before him, even though he is sure he has never seen him before in his life.

Luke spares one more glance down at the man before he slides him down onto the ground. He feels deep regret that he wasn't able to help this man.

He is just about to push himself up off of the ground, when a slight noise grabs his attention.

His gaze flies back to the man he thought was dead, just in time to see his eyes fly open. The man takes in a harsh breath of air, as if he as been starved of oxygen for quite a while.

Bitterly, Luke realizes that he has.

"Padmé," he breaths, and Luke can barely make out the name.

"Who's that?" Luke finds himself blurting out before he can stop himself.

The man turns to face him, and his stance immediately turns defensive. He seems ready for an attack at any moment, and Luke is instantly wary.

Luke can't help but notice that his eyes can't seem to focus on Luke's exact location, only the direction from which he heard him speak. It takes Luke a moment to remember the blindness that comes with being unfrozen.

"Who's there? Who are you?" the man says, and his voice is hoarse from disuse.

Now that the man is awake Luke can sense his presence. He has a high force signature, higher than anyone he has ever met. Even Master Yoda.

_Is he a Jedi?_

The flashing light on Luke's comm-link draws his attention, and he is reminded by the ticking clock. His time must be nearly out.

"No time to explain that," Luke says, and the man frowns in confusion, "there are explosives rigged to blow. We've got to get out of here now if we don't want this entire place falling down on our heads."

Luke can only watch as the man decides whether or not to trust him. He can see that the man is measuring his words. Luke's mind subconsciously urges him to leave, that he could probably make it if he left the man here.

But Luke knows he cannot do that.

It takes only a moment for the man to come to a decision, but for Luke it is an eternity. His mind is till screaming at him to run, and he has to squash these thoughts down.

"Let's go," the man says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just in case this ever comes up- I own nothing except the ideas I create! Anyway, please enjoy!**

Anakin wakes up to darkness.

He can feel himself opening his eyes, but his vision is filled only with black.

_Where am I?_

He tries to think back, to figure out where he is, but he only comes up blank. The last thing he remembers is. . .

His thoughts are interrupted by someone speaking. He turns in the direction in which he hears the voice, immediately defensive.

"Who's there? Who are you?" he asks, even though he doesn't really expect an answer.

His mind is more concerned with the hoarseness of his voice. Speaking is awkward, and he stumbles over his words, almost as if he hasn't said anything in a long while.

His mind races as he tries to figure out what is happening.

The only conclusion he can come to is the Separatists. He must have been captured. . . and drugged. That would explain his lack of memory.

It takes him a moment to realize that the voice he heard before is speaking once more. To his surprise the voice is young, but the tone speaks with urgency.

"No time to explain that," the man says, and it takes Anakin a moment to realize he is referring to his previous questions. Anakin doesn't speak, instead listening as the man continues.

"There are explosives rigged to blow. We've got to get out of here now if we don't want this entire place falling down on our heads," the man says all of this before falling silent, as if he is waiting for Anakin's reaction.

Anakin contemplates his choices. He can go with the stranger who might possibly be an enemy, or he can stay here with the chance that there might actually be explosives.

Anakin concentrates on the man's force signature in the hope that he might discover the man's intentions.

He feels a flare as he senses the man in front of him. When he presses forward he is filled with a sense of power. . .and familiarity.

It's almost as if he knows this man. . .but he has never met him in his life.

When Anakin searches the man's emotions, which are currently overpowering everything else, he senses an overwhelming feeling of urgency.

It doesn't take much intelligence to figure out from the man's words what he is so worried about.

Anakin comes to a decision, and he looks in the general direction where he senses the man.

"Let's go," he says.

He can hear the sigh of relief from the man before he feels the man's hand on his shoulder. The man grips his arm, helping him to stand.

Anakin sways, his feet instead beneath him, and he almost collapses back to the ground. His legs feel unstable and weak, as if from disuse.

"This way," the man says, and they both begin to walk forward.

If standing was difficult, it doesn't take long for Anakin to discover that walking is near impossible. He leans heavily on the man, and this makes the going slower.

Anakin hears a slight grinding noise before they begin walking again. He guesses that the man just opened a door.

"That's weird," the man mutters, almost too quiet for Anakin to hear.

"What is?" he asks, even though he is only half listening. His main concentration right now is to keep himself from falling.

"The door wasn't locked," he says. Anakin frowns in confusion at his statement.

"Well of course," he says, "didn't you come through it?"

For some unknown reason a feeling of embarrassment rolls off of the young man, and Anakin listens as he clears his throat before answering.

"Not exactly," he replies.

Both men are silent for a few minutes as they continue their walk forward. Absently, Anakin wonders jut how much time thy have before the said explosives go off.

"We're almost there," the man says, and Anakin can hear the relief in his voice.

It isn't exactly reassuring for him to hear that his mystery rescuer wasn't exactly sure of their survival.

Anakin hears another grinding noise as a door is opened. He can feel the fresh air coming through the opening.

They are just about to step through into the safety of the outdoors when a noise from behind catches their attention.

Blaster shots.

In a whirl, both men turn around. Anakin has to lean heavily on the mystery man for support.

A buzzing noise draws Anakin's attention as the man draws his weapon. It is a noise Anakin would recognize anywhere.

A lightsaber.

He listens to the sound of the lightsaber as it deflects the shots aimed at them, and his mind once more questions just who he is placing his trust in.

_No time to think on that now_, he chides himself.

"I can only block them," the man says in frustration, "we're not going to have time to get away."

Anakin already knows that if the man with him had left him behind, he would have escaped far before now. This, if anything, should at least give him some reason to trust the stranger.

Even though he can't see a thing, Anakin knows he can't jut stand there and let the man handle the situation.

He raises his hand, and he concentrates on the force as he tries to locate their attackers. He can feel the sense of confusion coming off of the man at his actions, but luckily this doesn't distract him from the task of shielding them both from the blaster's shots.

Anakin can sense the men attacking them, about twenty in all. They stand about fifty feet down the corridor they just walked down. They aren't even trying to shield themselves.

_This is almost too easy,_ he thinks to himself.

He pulls in as much power as he can, and he concentrates on the men's positions. Once he is ready, he thrusts his hand forward. He pushes as much power into the action as he can.

He can feel the force as the men are all thrown back, and he tries to distract himself from the cracking sounds he hears as their bodies hit the hard walls.

A rumble from the building they stand in causes Anakin to wince. He didn't mean to bring the whole structure down.

"Might of put a bit much into that," he mutters as the building above them shakes. He can hear the sound of debris falling in the distance.

"How. . ." He hears the man beside him mutter, and he can sense the great expanse of emotions rolling off of him. Confusion, apprehension, maybe a touch of fear.

_Somebody needs to teach this kid some control_, he thinks to himself.

Before either of them can speak again, a sudden blast rocks the building. The single explosion is soon followed in rapid succession as other bombs set off.

As one they both turn, and throw themselves away from the building, even as they are blasted forward in the sudden explosions.

Both men land hard on the ground. They press themselves onto the grass, and they shield their faces as the wave of heat from the blast rolls over them.

. o O o .

Luke pushed himself up off of the hard ground, and he hurries to spit out a mouthful of grass that somehow ended up inside his mouth.

He then turns his attention the the man he just rescued, who is already sitting up.

_What just happened back there? _He thinks to himself. He's never seen anything like the display of power the man had just unleashed on those guards. He almost brought the building down on top of them.

The strange thing is that the man sitting beside him doesn't even seem fazed by what he just did.

A beeping at Luke's wrist draws his attention, and he looks down to see his comm-link.

Which for some reason finally decided to start working once more.

Immediately the air is filled with Leia's shouts.

"Luke! Luke come in!"

Luke winces, and he reaches forward to tap the comm-link. He can already tell that he isn't going to enjoy this conversation.

"Who is that?"

Luke looks up in surprise to see the man looking at him oddly. Even though Luke knows that the man is still blind, his watching gaze is still unnerving.

"My sister," Luke replies, "she's kind of upset because I wasn't at our rendezvous point when I was supposed to be."

The man nods, and Luke turns his attention back to his comm-link. He brings it up so he can speak into it.

"Leia, this is Luke," he says, and he braces himself for her coming anger.

"Luke, where are you?" she shouts loudly, and Luke has to hold the comm-link away from him, "I was worried to death! We thought you didn't make it out!"

"Leia I'm fine," Luke says with a sigh, "we're on the west side of the building, near the entrance."

"We?" Leia asks in question, and Luke casts a glance towards the man who is currently listening to their every word.

"Yeah, I picked up an extra passenger," Luke says, "I'll explain later. Hurry up and get here before any reinforcements arrive."

"Fine," Leia says, and Luke can sense her impatience at having to wait, "we'll be there in a moment."

Luke and the man are left sitting there, in a somewhat awkward silence as they wait for their ride to arrive. To Luke's surprise it is the man who first decides to speak.

"So. . . Luke?" he asks.

"Yeah," Luke says, and he nods before he realizes that the man can't see him, "can I possibly get your name?"

The man frowns at this, and Luke can tell he is contemplating how to answer.

"Maybe I can remain unnamed until I get a better sense of who you are," the man says, "being blind has some disadvantages, and I think trust is one."

"That's fine," Luke says, "but can I at least get something to call you?"

The man seems to think for a moment, as if he is considering his options.

"Owen," he says, when he finally comes to a decision.

Luke feels a flash of pain, and his mind is immediately drawn back to the aunt and uncle he lost. They were the closest thing to parents he had ever had.

His relationship with his biological father is. . . strained at the moment.

It only takes this thought of his father for Luke to rub the metal that now makes up where flesh once was. Luke tries to push these painful memories away.

"Is something wrong?" the man, Owen, asks, and Luke turns to face him. The man has a contemplative look on his face.

Luke tries to push his thoughts of his past from his mind before he answers.

"That. . .was my uncle's name," he says softly before clearing his throat, "why'd you pick it?"

Owen seems to consider Luke's answer before speaking, as if measuring Luke's words. He seems to notice the past tense Luke used.

"My step-brother's name is Owen," he says in reply.

Luke nods, and he turns his gaze to the sky, where he can see a ship approaching.

Luke turns back to mention this to Owen, but the words stop before they can leave his mouth.

Owen lifts one hand in front of his face, and he waves it gently. Luke smiles slightly as he watches the man try to figure out why he can't see.

"I think your vision will come back soon," Luke says, and Owen turns to face him.

_I hope_, he doesn't add out loud.

"Why can't I see?" Owen asks, and Luke can tell that his loss of sight disturbs the man more than he is letting on.

Luke is about to answer, when he is interrupted by a ship landing in front of him.

"I'll explain it all in a moment," Luke says, "right now we need to get to the ship. We need to leave before reinforcements arrive."

Owen nods, and they both stand up.

Luke guides him to the platform that's being currently lowered, and once it is down he leads him up.

"Owen," Luke says with a small smile, "welcome to the Millennium Falcon."

**I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews I received! I love getting feedback, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is slightly uneventful, but important stuff happens! The next one will have a lot more action in it, all Jedi stuff, so I'm a bit excited about that! Enjoy!**

The moment Luke and Owen step onto the ship the doors close behind them. Luke sways slightly as the ship lifts into the air. He braces himself against he wall as he feels the telltale signs of lift off.

Before Owen or Luke can even speak the sound of rushing footsteps reaches their ears. Both men turn towards the source of the noise, and they are greeted by a young woman as she runs around the corner.

"Luke!" she cries, before rushing forward to embrace her brother.

She holds him close for a moment, relief clear on her face, before she roughly pushes him back. Her expression turns to one of anger, and she points a threatening finger at her twin.

"If you ever worry me like that again, I-," Leia stops suddenly, as if just realizing that they are not alone. She then turns her attention to the stranger.

The anger floods out of her, and it is instead replaced with caution as she surveys the visitor.

"Is this the guest you spoke of?" Leia says, even though the answer to her question is quite obvious. Luke nods, before turning to introduce the two.

"Leia, this is Owen," Luke says, and he gestures to the man he met on his mission, "Owen, this is my sister, Leia."

Leia holds a hand out, and she seems confused when Owen doesn't reach out to take it. She sends a confused look towards her brother, and he blushes when he realizes the issue.

"Leia, Owen is blind," Luke says, and Leia is quick to mumble her apologies.

"I'm so sorry," she says, and it is now her turn to blush.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," Luke says, and both Leia and Owen nod, "but first I want you to treat Owen. His blindness is the result of him being frozen in carbonite, so I believe you will be able to heal him."

Leia seems confused by this statement, and she moves to speak. Owen beats her to it, and he quickly voices his own confusion.

"Frozen in carbonite?" He asks, and Luke sighs at the thought of having to explain it.

"Yeah, it's complicated," Luke says, "but I'll explain everything I know after we at least try and heal you. Right now I really need to get to the cockpit."

Leia nods, and she takes Owen's arm to lead him to the small medical room on board the ship. She pauses once, and she turns to face Luke.

"I expect a full explanation, Luke," Leia says, before she and her now patient disappear around the corner.

Luke shakes his head before he turns to head towards the cockpit. As he walks his thoughts turn back to he display of power he witnessed from the man only minutes before.

_I think I might just want an explanation from our guest, myself,_ He thinks.

o O o

Leia glances up at the man that is currently sitting on the table in the medical room.

He is young, just about her own age. His age is not what draws her attention, though.

She has never seen him before in her life, but she can't help but feel as though she knows him. His presence is familiar, almost like. . .

Luke.

Now that her brain has gone down this train of thought, other things come to mind. Now that she thinks about it, they even look similar. Not just the hair color, but in the face as well. They could probably pass as brothers if need be.

"Where are you from, Owen?" Leia asks in a conversational tone as she searches through the cabinet for the needed supplies.

She is careful to keep an eye on the man as he contemplates how to answer, and she watches for any sign that he might be lying.

"Tatooine," he says finally, and Leia is surprised by the slight tone of sadness and anger she hears in his voice.

"Really?" Leia asks, "that was Luke's home planet as well."

Owen seems to think on her words, but before he can speak further on the matter Leia cuts in.

"Finally found it!" she says, and with a smile she brandishes the long and sharp syringe. She is somewhat glad that his blindness prevents him from seeing the large needle, "I knew Han kept one around here somewhere, especially after last time."

"What happened?" Owen asks, confusion over her words showing on his face. Leia explains as she preps the syringe.

"Han was in a bit of trouble with the Hutts, so as punishment they froze him in carbonite," she says, "the effects take a bit to wear off, so Han always wants to be prepared even in the unlikely event that that will ever happen again."

Owen simply nods at this. Leia walks over to stand beside him, and she reaches for his arm. She has only just laid her hand on it, when Owen quickly jerks away.

"Sorry," Owen says, and he shakes his head, "you're going to have to do the other one."

"Why?" Leia asks, her voice suddenly filled with concern, "are you injured?"

Owen must have caught the tone in her voice, one that said she would not let this go without an explanation, and he sighs.

"In a way, yes," he says in answer to her question. He then proceeds to pull the glove off of the hand she had reached for. Leia's eyes widen at what she sees, because where a hand made of skin and bone should be. . .

Is one made of gold metal.

"I'm. . . so sorry," she says, and in return Owen sends her a reassuring smile.

"It's fine," he says, "now if you don't mind, I'm kind of getting tired of the blackness."

Leia nods, before remembering that he can't see her.

_Great job Leia_, she thinks to herself, _let's see if you can't mess this up any more than you already have._

Leia gets Owen to take his glove off of his other hand and to roll up his sleeve (this arm is revealed to actually be flesh and bone).

"Okay this might sting a little," Leia says in warning before she sticks the long needle into his arm. Owen shows no outward signs of pain except for a slight clenching of his muscles.

Leia takes note of this, and she adds it to the already long list of clues she has amassed concerning the mysterious man.

_He's obviously no stranger to pain_, she thinks to herself.

As she is disposing of the needle she sends another glance back towards her patient. Even through his robes she can tell that is figure is all muscle, without an ounce of fat.

_Like a soldier, or at the wry least a fighter of some sorts_, she thinks. Having grown up in a rebellion, she would recognise the build of a soldier anywhere.

With every detail she adds she tries to make a clearer picture of who this stranger might truly be, but it is as if she is staring at a reflection in murky water. Leia can only make out a few features at best.

She sends these thoughts from her mind as she watches the man before her slowly regain his sight.

He blinks slowly, as if blinded by the sudden bursts of color and shape. After a few minutes a smile of satisfaction falls onto this face, and Leia knows that he can see once more.

"How does sight feel?" Leia asks jokingly. Owen turns to answer her, and the words are almost out of his mouth when he suddenly freezes. He stares at her in shock.

He mumbles something then, a word that sounds like a name. He says it like a question.

_"Padmé?"_

"Owen, are you alright?" She asks in concern, and she takes a step towards the man. He quickly lifts a hand up to stop her, and he shakes his head as if to clear it.

"Sorry," he says, and he sends her a smile as he tries to cover just how shaken he is, "for a second I could have sworn. . .I just thought you looked like someone I know. A good friend of mine."

Leia simply nods at this, and she clears her throat before speaking.

"Well we better go get the others," she says, "Luke owes us an explanation."

Owen nods at this, a smile on his face. Leia is surprised at how easily he can slip a facade on, how quickly he can make his true emotions disappear. She adds this detail to her growing list.

"Lead the way," he says with a gesture towards the door.

o O o

Anakin sits quietly on the couch while he waits for Leia to come back with the others. His mind is still spinning with the relief of his ability to see again.

And over the event that occurred only moments earlier.

He had turned to look at the woman that had helped him to see agian, and it had suddenly happened. Anakin tried to tell himself that it was just his mind still adjusting to the return of his sight, but even after that he could still see the resemblance.

Leia just looked so much like. . .

What is even stranger is how familiar she felt, just like with Luke earlier. Her presence felt like he knew her from somewhere, even though he had never seen this Padmé-look-a-like in his life.

Anakin's thoughts are interuppted by the sound of Leia approaching, the rest of the ship's passengers in tow. He stands up to greet them as they enter.

He watches as the crew steps forward, his gaze immediatly going over Leia to look at her companions. She is followed by two men, one of which must be Luke. Anakin supposes he must be the younger, blonder one.

Luke is dressed in the style of a Jedi, and he has a lightsaber strapped to his waist. This puts Anakin slightly on edge, even though when he senses the man's presence he doesn't feel to be dark sides presence.

The other man accompanying the siblings has a more rugged look. he appears to be a few years older than the two siblings. A blaster is his weapon of choice.

All thoughts of the humans are thrown from Anakin's mind when he hears a familiar beeping noise. Behind the humans appear two droids that Anakin would recognize anywhere.

Frantic beeping from Artoo tells Anakin that he is not the only one happy to see an old friend. The little droid quickly rolls over to his old master.

"Artoo what is it?" Threepio says, his metallic voice revealing his usual disdain, "why are you pestering the poor man?"

Artoo swiveled to face Threepio, a long stream of obviously angry beeps erupting from the small droid.

"What do you mean he's our real master? Master Luke is our master," Threepio says, and he falls silent for a moment as he listens to a bit more beeping, "you're telling me this man created me? I'm sure I would remember that!"

Anakin simply watches amused as the two droids bicker, and he is aware of the odd looks of the three bystanders that are watching.

"What are you saying about a memory wipe?" Threepio says, and Anakin turns surprised at this, "Artoo, you must be joking."

Anakin steps forward to stand before the droids, a contemplative look on his face.

He places his hands on Threepio's shoulders, and he turns the droid around.

"I say, what are you doing?" Threepio says, his voice taking an offensive tone.

"I'm checking your memory bank," Anakin replies, and he quickly slides back the cover on the back of the droids head to access his inner workings.

"Just know that I am a very delicate piece of machinery," Threepio insists, drawing a chuckle from the man that Anakin suspects is Han.

A glance towards the three human's watching reveals that try are simply observing the events as they unfold, almost as if they are unsure whether or not to intervene.

Anakin turns his attention back to the mass of wires that make up the droid's brain, and it takes him only a moment to find the problem.

"Whoever did your memory wipe was lazy," Anakin says as he begins to reconnect the wires to the correct circuits, "instead of actually erasing anything, they simply unplugged that branch of your memory."

Threepio seems to get quit concerned with this.

"Oh my," he says, and he tries to turn to look at Anakin but he finds that is quit difficult in their current position, "what are my chances for survival?"

"Please tell me there's no hope," the older man Anakin saw earlier says dramatically, "I will happily put the creature out of its misery."

Threepio turns to face the man, probably with some snappy retort in mind, but he freezes before he can say anything.

Anakin closes the cover on the back of the droid's head, and he steps back to observe him carefully.

Threepio's eyes flash rapidly before they dim suddenly. The droid then falls forward, instantly limp, as if he'd been deactivated.

"Yes!" the man Anakin assumes is Han lets out a whoop of excitement at the droid's sudden end.

Luke steps forward to speak, probably to reprimand his guest on dismantling one of his droids, but he is interrupted by Threepio's eyes suddenly flashing back on. The droid straightens itself, and it looks around in confusion.

Threepio turns to face Anikan, and the droid lifts his arms in shock.

"Oh how could I ever forget my creator!" Threepio declares, "you must forgive me, Master-"

Thankfully Anakin cuts in before the droid can reveal his identity.

"Owen," Anakin says quickly, and he casts a glance towards the three watching him, "it's just Owen."

"Oh, well then, Master Owen," Threepio says, quickly adjusting to the change of his masters name. The droid is about to question his master further about his hidden identity when he is interrupted by the man whose identity is still unknown to Anakin.

"You mean you actually built this piece of junk?" the man asks, and he seems genuinely upset with the fact that the droid is still functioning, "what insane and horrible idea made you want to do that?"

Anakin shrugs, not really ready to delve into the secrets of his past with these complete strangers.

Anakin feels as thoug he can trust them (Artoo certainly seems too), but he has this feeling in the back of his mind that they shouldn't learn who he actually is.

This sense is what prompted Anakin to stop C-3PO from blurting out his real name. Anakin's words came out before he even knew he was speaking.

"I built him when I was nine, and I suppose I thought he'd be helpful," Anakin says in answer to the man's question.

There is silence for a few moments before Luke steps up to speak.

"Owen, I suppose introductions are in order," he says, and he motions towards the other man, "this is Han, our pilot."

"Nice to meet you," Anakin says, and the two men shake hands.

"Looks like you've met just about everyone," Luke says as he and his sister watch their meeting, "all that's left now is Chewbacca."

Anakin turns his head at his words, and a frown appears on his face. His mind vaguely recognizes the name as one of Master Yoda's friends.

"The wookie?" He asks, and he can see the surprised looks on their faces.

"How did you know that?" Han asks, and Anakin is just about to answer when he is forced to stop.

The ship around them shudders violently, and everyone is thrown to the ground.

Anakin is the first to his feet, and he quickly turns to help the others up. The ground beneath them still quivers as if some unknown force is shaking them around.

"What is this?" Leia asks, and she has to shout to be heard over the noise.

"Tractor beam," Luke and Han say in unison, and Anakin watches as they share a fearful look.

The two men rush off in the direction of what Anakin assumes is the front of the ship. Leia takes off after them, and Anakin follows not far behind.

All of them freeze as they see the massive ship pulling them in, and Anakin is left confused.

"That's a Republic ship why. . ." Anakin says, and his voice trails off. Anakin is too caught up in his own thoughts to notice the stares the three humans (and the wookie who has suddenly appeared) are giving him.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asks, but Anakin doesn't seem to hear him.

"Why would you be scared of a Republic ship, unless. . ." Understanding dawns inside of Anakin, and he turns to face his supposed rescuers.

His expression turns deadly in a moment, and his next words are meant to intimidate, "you're Separatists."

**Okay, please review! How should Anakin react to the supposed "Separatists?" Please give feedback! I love reviews and ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I rather like this chapter (it has a bit of action) so please enjoy!**

**o O o**

The moment Owen sees the ship that is currently dragging them in, it is as if a switch flips in his brain. Luke can only watch, helpless to the effects.

"Separatists," Owen hisses under his breath, but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

In one moment the man Luke had rescued turns from a seemingly nice individual, into a soldier prepared to do what it takes to get answers.

"Owen?" Leia says, and her tone is questioning. Luke can see caution in we eyes.

_And she doesn't even know what he can do, _Luke thinks to himself.

Luke's hand drops towards his lightsaber, but he finds that he can't quite reach it. It is almost as if some other force is keeping him from reaching it.

That force being Owen.

The lightsaber flies from its place at Luke's side, and into Owen's hand. With a hiss Owen ignites the blade, and he holds it the weapon with the air of someone who has much experience with such a blade.

Owen lifts the blade, and he holds it's glowing end a few inches from Luke's chest. Only a slight push would send it forward, and Luke would be no more.

The entire cockpit is frozen, everyone poised for a fight. Han's hand had been on its way to his blaster, but it freezes when he sees the lightsaber switch owners.

"Who are you?" Luke says, and his voice betrays a slight trace of fear, "are you. . .a Sith?"

Owen actually seems surprised by Luke's question, and if at all possible a bit offended.

"No, I am a Jedi," Owen says, and he frowns at the man currently being held at the end of his saber, "and I serve the Republic."

Luke's eyes widen at Owen's words, and he can tell that the other's in the cockpit are having similar reactions of surprise.

Chewbacca is the is the first to share his opinion, and he does so with a loud roar.

"Aaarrrrggghhh," the wookie says. Han nods in agreement to his friends words, before he speaks.

"The republic hasn't existed in over twenty years," Han says, and he gives Owen an odd look, "this is the empire now. How long were you frozen in carbonite?"

A look almost like fear crosses Owens face as he contemplates Han's words.

"I. . .I don't know," Owen says. Leia steps forward, and a look of almost pity has appeared on her face.

"What is the last thing you remember, Owen?" she asks softly. Owen thinks a moment before he answers.

In this time he lowers the lightsaber from its position at Luke's chest, and he deactivates it. He does not return the weapon though, much to Luke's discomfort.

"I. . . the only thing I can remember right now is that we were fighting," Owen says, and he lifts a hand to his forehead, as if the process of remembering is almost painful, "we were on a ship, a large one, and we were trying to save someone. . .but I can't remember who."

"You keep saying 'we'," Leia says, and a frown has appeared on her face, "who were you with?"

"My master," Owen says, and Luke looks up at him.

"Who was your master?" Luke asks, thinking he might recognize the name from some of the Jedi Yoda had told him about.

Owen is about to answer Luke's question, when another shudder runs through the ship. All gazes are drawn back to the ship that is currently pulling them in.

For a moment, everyone had forgotten about the more pressing issue. In the time that they were talking, the large ship has drawn them even closer.

The Millennium Falcon's passengers can only watch in awe as they are pulled inside the craft, as they are helpless to do anything else.

"What are we going to do?" Leia asks as they observe the hanger they have landed in. The gigantic room that is currently filled to the brim with Storm Troopers.

A beeping from behind them catches their attention, and the group turns to see the two droids behind them. Artoo is trying to get their attention.

"What is it Artoo?" Luke asks, and the droid runs through another string of beeps.

"He says that Owen can help," Threepio cuts in for his friend, "he is a Jedi after all, Master Luke."

Luke turns to face the man, and to ask him for his help, but Owen is still watching the droids. The man seems to think for a moment before he speaks.

"Artoo," Owen asks, and he nods towards the group watching him, "do you trust them?"

A flurry of beeping erupts from the little droid, and a small smile touches Owen's lips.

"Well alright then," Owen says.

Owen turns to face the group, and he sighs at their watching gazes.

"I say we have about a minute to come up with a plan," Owen says, "any ideas?"

**o O **_**o**_

Anakin stands just inside of the ramp door, waiting for the Storm Troopers on the other side.

The Storm Troopers that used to be called clones. The clones he used to fight with. People who lived and died alongside him.

Anakin pushes these thoughts from his mind, and he throws them away. Along with these thoughts he tosses any distrust that his mind now tries to associate with the crew of this ship.

His mind is still in shock from his discoveries. The fact that he's been frozen in carbonite for over twenty years.

Approximately the same time that he has been alive. Everyone he once knew is dead, or twenty years older.

Padmé? Obi-wan? Even Master Windu?

Is anyone still here?

This train of thought leads to another, if only slightly less unnerving one. The Republic is no more, because it has been replaced with the Empire.

Anakin shakes his head as he banishes these thoughts away. He tries to clear his mind of all distractions.

It doesn't help that he's never really been one for controlling emotions.

Anakin instead runs the plan they had created through his mind once more.

He is to go out the doors first, mainly as a distraction for Leia and the other two men. Anakin has to buy them enough time to shut down the tractor beams.

Anakin just has to keep the main focus of the ship on him, so they won't even notice the three people sneaking inside.

_That shouldn't be too hard,_ he thinks to himself. He always has preferred action to sneaking around.

Anakin is pulled from his thoughts when a slight creaking noise echoes through the small area. He glances up to see the ramp slowly being forced down the doors begin to be forced open.

Anakin ignites the green lightsaber (even though he would much rather prefer his own) and he braces himself for the troops that will greet him on the other side.

The thought of killing doesn't really appeal to him. Using a lightsaber to cut down droids is much different than using one to attack a living being.

Despite this, as he waits, Anakin feels a smile tug at his lips. He always has lived for a fight.

**o O o**

A blinking at Han's wrist catches the group's attention, and it alerts them that Owen has exited the ship.

As one, the three of them begin to make their way towards the ship's exit. It was decided that Chewbacca and the droids would draw too much attention, so they will remain on the ship.

As they near the entrance, the sound of blasters reaches their ears. Every now and then the the steady rhythm of shots is punctuated by a shouted command.

"Ah, so he's not dead yet," Han says, and he sounds genuinely surprised, "maybe he's better than I thought."

The group moves forward, and they reach the ramp that leads out into the hanger. The blaster shots are nearly deafening now, along with the many yells and occasional scream. . .

"Sounds like he's holding his own," Leia says, and she sounds slightly surprised.

Truly, the three humans thought it would most likely be a suicide mission, even though Owen insisted he could handle it.

"C'mon," Luke says, and he begins to step forward, "we don't have much time."

The three make their way down the ramp, their blasters prepped and ready to fire. When they reach the bottom they quickly scope out the area, and the group is about to make their way across the hanger to the waiting door. . .

When they see Owen.

Luke can sense the shock building inside of him as he watches the Jedi fight.

The man overpowers the overwhelming number of enemies with ease. The storm troopers, even in their great masses, are no match for the man wielding the blade of light.

_So this is what a fully trained Jedi looks like_, Luke thinks to himself,. He can't help but feel awe as he watches the ease with which the man fights. . .

And a trace of fear.

"How. . ." Luke looks over to see Han looking on in disbelief. Leia has a similar look of shock on her face.

Luke can only watch as with a wave of his hand, Owen sends half of the attacking men flying back. There aren't many Storm Troopers left now.

A shout from the back wall catches the three human's attentions, and they turn to see one of the heavy doors set into the rear wall of the hanger sliding open. In a moment, a set of reinforcements has arrived in aide of the Storm Troopers.

"That's our cue to go," Han says, "before the entire ship arrives."

Leia makes as if to argue. Her gaze is still on Owen, and the mass number of Storm Troopers surrounding him.

"He's fine," Han says, and Leia nods in the realization that he is right. Owen can definitely hold his own here.

The small group takes one look back at the fighting Jedi, before they set off in the opposite direction.

They slide through one of the smaller doors off to the side. Not a single soldier notices the three humans as they make their way down the hallway.

Everyone is too preoccupied with the current threat.

**o O o**

Anakin can sense when his three companions finally leave the hanger.

_Took them long enough_, he thinks to himself as he throws another few clones back.

At first he had tried to disarm them only, because he really didn't want to kill the men he had once fought with.

Eventually though, the sheer number of Storm Trooper started to get to him, and it quickly became a fight for his life. He stopped trying to just deflect shots as more and more men appeared.

Now, for every one he takes down, another three replace their fallen comrade.

Anakin is starting to get tired.

Eventually the clones begin to understand that it isn't wise to get too close to the man wielding the glowing blade.

The men instead stay about twenty feet back, in a a solid group, and they concentrate their fire on the Jedi threat.

Anakin deflects the blaster bolts as best he can, and he tries to get in a good push from the force every time he can in an attempt to make their numbers more manageable.

The fight has only been occurring for a few moments, (even though to Anakin it feels like eternity) and the bodies of many clones already litter the ground.

In a sudden lull in the fight caused by a lack of troops, Anakin spreads out his senses in an attempt to locate the three humans. The troopers are currently calling for reinforcements once more, so he can take his focus away for a moment.

Anakin finds them close to their destination, and he sighs in relief.

Just before Anakin is about to close his senses back up and bring his consciousness fully back to the fight, another presence registers in his mind. One that is just arriving to the ship, probably having just pulled out of hyperspace.

Anakin can tell that something is off about the person's presence, something not quite right. He reaches his mind out farther in an attempt to reach the mysterious figure.

Anakin's consciousness brushes against the man's own, and in an instant a flood of emotions hit Anakin full force.

_Anger. Hatred. Suffering. Pain._

Anakin winces as he pulls back, and he is barely able to deflect a blaster bolt aimed at his face.

In a split second decision Anakin breaks away from his attackers. He rushes towards the closest hangar door, deflecting any bolts aimed at his back as he goes.

As he slides through the door, from the corner of his eye he can see the ship docking.

Anakin rushes down the hall, and he can hear the troopers that follow close behind. He only has a few seconds lead on them, but that might be just enough.

Anakin takes turns at random as he races down the corridor, and he lets the force guide him down which path to take.

As Anakin runs, he tries to plan out what he should do. He knows that he should try and find the others as quickly as possible.

According to Anakin's senses, a new threat has just arrived. One that throws everything out of balance, and could be a great threat to them all.

Anakin knows he has to find the three humans as quickly as he can, before the newly arrived guest does.

He can't risk the Sith getting there first.

**o O o**

Luke runs down the corridor, Han and Leia close behind him.

Every now and then they have to duck in a storage room quickly when a squad of Storm Troopers race past (usually they hear flurried orders about a rogue Jedi in Hanger B).

They are close to their destination, when Luke suddenly senses it. A presence that sends a ghost pain through the limb he once had, now replaced by a metal attachment.

Luke stops suddenly, a look close to fear on his face.

"What is it, kid?" Han asks, as he and Leia also stop beside Luke.

Luke opens his mouth to speak, and it takes him a moment to find the words to say. He turns to Leia as he struggles to speak.

"He's here," Luke says, and in answer to their questioning looks he continues.

"My father."

**o O o**

**Okay, so updates might take a day or two more than usual, because I'm going out of town for about of week. As soon as I get back though, things should go back to normal!**

**If you haven't noticed yet, I really do love dramatic endings. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Super sorry for the late update! I've been traveling the last few days and wifi has been spotty at best.**

****Note for before- I'm no genius when it comes to technology, so if anything in this chapter isn't accurate please just go with it. I kinda made it up as I went along!**

**Okay, so I personally like this chapter. I love a good lightsaber fight!**

**Read and enjoy! Review on the things you like, or what you'd like to see more of!**

**o O o**

Anakin runs through the hallways, and his mind spins as he tries to come up with a plan. His vision is filled with the identical sets of doors branching off on either side.

Occasionally, Anakin comes upon other groups of soldiers. They usually travel in numbers of two or three, no where near as large as the group currently behind him. A quick push from the force sends these threats flying.

Sirens began to go off soon after his departure from the main hanger. It seems as though word of the Jedi on board was finally spread throughout the ship. Flashing red lights illuminate the metallic walls, and they cast eerie shadows with every blink.

Anakin can sense that the mysterious Sith Lord has taken a certain interest in his three companions, which is quite odd considering he is the Jedi threat.

_Well Luke is technically a Jedi as well_, Anakin thinks to himself, _but Luke is currently sneaking around, not attacking anyone._

Unlike himself.

Anakin knows he must get there before the Sith.

But before Anakin can even attempt to find the humans, and save them from the imminent danger currently tracking them down, he has to take care of the troop of Storm Troopers currently on his tail.

_Shouldn't be too hard,_ he thinks to himself.

As Anakin deflects a few stray blaster bolts aimed at his back, he runs through his options. Soon, a plan forms in his mind.

All he needs is a sharp corner.

Only a few moments later, Anakin spots one that will suite his purposes. He speeds up slightly, and he races around the sharp angle.

Here, he whirls around. Anakin raises his lightsaber, and he prepares himself for the men following only moments behind.

The unsuspecting Storm Troopers quickly meet their ends, and soon Anakin is running again.

Anakin stretches his senses out into the force, and it takes only a moment to locate Luke's force signature. Anakin uses this as his guide through the ship's corridors.

Luke is the strongest in the force of the three, and because he isn't shielding his signature he is easy to find.

_For me and the Sith_, Anakin thinks grimly.

Anakin can tell that he is getting closer to the three, but he knows he won't make it before the Sith. He can senses a dark force closing in, and time is running out.

_I hope you know what's after you, Luke,_ Anakin thinks, and he is surprised for the sudden rush of protection he feels for the young man.

_He did save my life_, Anakin says to himself, and he pushes these thoughts away.

Anakin doubles his pace, pushing himself as fast as he can go. He only hopes that those three will be okay until he arrives.

**o O o**

"Hurry up," Luke says, nervously, "he's getting closer."

They have to speak loudly to be heard over the sirens that began going off only moments before. Word of the fight in the hangar must have finally spread to the rest of the ship.

Luke can sense his father approaching. He feels a ghost pain run through the area where his limb once hung. The sharp burning sensation stings his mind.

Luke presses these memories away, and he shivers at the thought of facing his father again. He tries to distract himself by focusing on their mission.

"What do we have to do to turn off the tractor beams?" Luke asks.

"We just have to shut down the power grid surrounding the tractor beams main frame, and the whole system should shut down as a result," Han says as he pulls off the metal sheet covering the controls.

Han sets the cover on the floor, and he straightens up to look at the controls. By the grim look that suddenly appears on the man's face, Luke can tell that something is wrong.

"The controls are all bolted down," Han says as he observes the mess of levers before him.

"Well, blast them," Leia says impatiently as she shoots a nervous glance towards the door.

Han raises up his blaster, and in quick succession he fires three bolts at the nearest control.

It doesn't go well.

All three humans throw themselves to the ground as the bolts ricochet back. Only when the danger is clear do they stand back up.

"Reflector shields," Han grumbles, and he runs a hand through his hair as he observes the panel before him, "no blaster will get through that."

"What do we do then?" Leia asks, and her face shows that she has lost hope.

Han opens his mouth to answer, but he doesn't speak.

"Han?" Leia asks in confusion, and she takes a step forward.

In answer Han makes a kind of gurgling sound, and he lifts his hands up to his neck. Luke and Leia can only watch as his face grows increasingly red.

Luke suddenly senses a presence, someone that is standing just behind them. In the great distress of bringing down the tractor beams, Luke didn't realize that the greater threat had arrived.

Slowly he turns to face the man, whose face is hidden by a black mask.

"Hello, Father," Luke says calmly, as if this was a casual meeting.

Vader relaxes the hand he had previously been holding in a cupping position, and Luke can hear the sound of Han'd body hitting the ground. The sound of ragged breaths reassures Luke that Ham is still alive.

"Luke," Is all that Vader says. The harsh silence is broken only by the steady swish of Vader's breaths, and Han's harsh coughs as he shakily takes in oxygen.

In a single moment Vader draws out his lightsaber. A slight hum fills the air as he activates it, and the room is washed in a slight red tint from the blade's glow.

At the sight of this lightsaber, Luke feels a slight twinge in his arm. A ghost pain appears suddenly in Luke's partial limb, and the unforgettable burning sensation races through his arm.

Luke struggles to push these thoughts away.

Instinctively, Luke steps in front of his friends. He draws his blaster, already knowing that it will be no match for the man standing before him.

"You could join me, Luke," Vader says, his deep voice echoing in the silent chamber, "I would allow your friends to live if you wish."

Luke can hear the lies in his words, even though they sound appealing. In answer, Luke simply shakes his head.

He doesn't trust himself to speak.

"The Dark Side holds power and strength," Vader says, "things you will never attain if you remain a Jedi."

Luke cannot deny that he isn't tempted by the thought of power. It takes all of Master Yoda's words to keep him focused.

_The Dark Side leads only to suffering._

"I will not join you," Luke says when he is finally able to force himself to speak.

There is silence for a moment, and Luke already dreads Vader's next words. He represses a shiver when he hears them aloud.

"Then you must die."

Luke presses himself back as Vader advances, careful to keep Leia and Han behind him as he does so. Luckily Leia was able to get Han onto his feet, even if the man is still a bit unsteady.

Luke fires the blaster a few times, but Vader blocks every shot with ease. With a flick of his hand, Vader sends the blaster flying from Luke's grip.

Vader then raises his lightsaber up, and it as if time slows down to a crawl. Luke is helpless to do anything but watch the events unfold.

Luke watches as the blade slowly makes it's way downward, on a path that will cut him in half.

He can see the path clearly, and he already knows what will happen next.

He will be taken down, and then a quick slash will take care of Leia and Han as well.

Luke can do nothing but watch.

Time suddenly speeds up once more, and there is a flash as the saber races towards him. Luke instantly flinches as he awaits the distinct burning feeling that he experienced when he lost his arm.

Then, a millisecond before saber meets flesh, it happens.

With a clashing sound, the blade is suddenly stopped.

Red meets green, and the new blade keeps the red one from pressing forward.

Darth Vader steps back to observe his new opponent, and Luke is given a moment to recover from his shock. He turns to see his savior.

Owen.

**o O o**

Anakin rushes into the room that holds the power controls for the tractor beams, and he is greeted by a grim sight.

There is a Sith Lord bearing down on Luke, who is currently shielding Han and Leia. The blonde is armed only with a blaster.

With a flick of his wrist the Sith Lord sends that weapon flying away.

The man then raises his glowing, red blade up, and in a swish it begins to fall.

Anakin is already running.

He throws himself forward, stretching out his own green lightsaber as he does so.

A buzz fills the air as the two blades meet, and Anakin sighs in relief.

He watches as the Sith Lord steps back to assess this new threat, and Anakin takes this opportunity to step in front of Luke and the others.

Anakin holds his lightsaber loosely, but he is prepared to use it at a second's notice. His opponent is also ready for a fight.

For a few moments the two men just stand there, sizing up each other.

Anakin takes this time to observe the man standing before him.

Through his senses he can tell that this man is more machine than human, and it seems as though the suit of his is all that's keeping him alive. He can senses where metal and flesh meet, where the two are melded together.

He can feel the hatred and suffering pouring from the creature. The Dark Side surrounds this man. The darkness comes off him in waves, and it fills the room.

Suddenly, the silence breaks as the man speaks.

"I've been awaiting this day a long time," the man says in a deep voice. His words echo is the quiet hall.

Anakin is surprised at the mans words, but he doesn't let any of his emotions show on his face.

"Oh? Why is that?" Anakin says softly, and he allows no interest to show in his words.

"Today is the day that I will prove to my master that I am superior to you," the man says, "I will prove that I am more powerful than the great 'chosen one.'"

The man says these last two words mockingly, as if Anakin is not worthy to bear such a title.

It doesn't help that Anakin wonders that himself sometimes. He's not even sure he believes the prophecy is true.

"You speak as of you know who I am," Anakin states.

"I do know," the man says, and silence falls.

"By all means please share," Anakin says. He doesn't know what prompts him to say these words, it is almost as if they tumble out before he can stop them.

The man pauses before answering, and there is deadly silence punctuated only by the man's breaths. He then speaks only two words.

"Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin can hear a sharp gasp behind him, one that he suspects came from Luke. Anakin pushes this distraction from his mind.

"Well then, it seems that I am at a disadvantage," Anakin says, and he watches as the man slowly begins to pace, "you know who I am, but I don't have a clue who you are."

Anakin and the man both begin to walk slowly, circling each other. Their weapons are held loosely, and each is prepared to act on he slightest impulse.

"I, am Darth Vader," the man says, and he falls silent after this declaration.

A smile tugs at the corners of Anakin's mouth as he observes his opponent.

"Excellent," Anakin says, and with that one word he attacks.

**o O o**

"Anakin Skywalker."

These two words make Luke's insides freeze, and his heart stop.

Distantly he can tell that the two men are still talking, but Luke tunes this out.

_He. . .can't be_, Luke thinks to himself. Even then certain clues scream at him.

_Jedi. . .Anakin Skywalker. . .Twenty Years. . .Fought in the wars. . ._

_"My step-brother's name is Owen," he says in reply._

All if theses tiny details, and more, run through Luke's mind in an instant.

_How many Jedi could have been named that? Anakin Skywalker isn't exactly a common name_, Luke's mind whispers.

The sound of two lightsabers clashing brings Luke's attention back to focus, and he looks up to see that the two men have engaged each other.

The man who was once Anakin Skywalker, vs. . .the a man who is possibly Anakin Skywalker.

The father who had cut off his arm against the stranger who had just saved his life.

Luke watches as Owen (he doesn't know what else to call the man at this point) pushes Vader back. Owen spins his borrowed lightsaber loosely in his hand as he prepares to engage his enemy once more.

Both men seem to pause, before they race forward. The air is soon filled with the crackling sound of lightsabers clashing against each other.

Luke can only watch the scene unfold.

He knew already that his father was quite skilled in the ways of the force, and he had an idea that Owen was quite powerful as well.

Now what was hidden before is quite obvious as the two men drop their shields, and Luke can see their force signatures clearly.

Owen is obviously the more powerful of the two. His force signature is at least twice that of Master Yoda's. The raw power of the force swirls around the man as he fights.

Vader, even though he is less powerful, has much more experience on his side. It is now taking all of that experience for him to fight the Jedi before him.

Owen attacks relentlessly, taking a more offensive approach that forces Vader to act defensively.

Suddenly Vader throws a hand forward, and the force sent with that push would have sent anyone else flying backwards.

But Owen brings his own hand up, pushing the force out as he does so.

Both men slide back a few feet as the forces collide, and it is almost as if they are pushing against each other.

Vader draws in as much power as he can, and he throws his hand forward. this causes Owen to slide back a few feet, and the man grits his teeth in determination.

Luke can sense the power that Owen is drawing in, and he gasps as he sees the mass of force surrounding the man.

With a thrust of his hand, Owen releases this power. He sends it all rushing towards Vader.

The Sith doesn't stand a chance. He goes flying back, and he disappears down the corridor Owen had appeared in earlier.

Owen stands still for a moment, as if waiting for the threat to reappear. He stays like that for only a moment before rushing over to the three humans.

"Are you all right?" he asks, and when no one answers he takes their silence as an answer.

Leia shakes herself out if her daze, and she turns to address the problem with the tractor beam.

"The controls are locked down," she says with a wave of her hand, "and we don't have time to unlock them."

In answer Owen raises his hand, and a look of concentration appears on his face.

With a scraping noise the locks are ripped off. Leia then rushes to fix the controls.

"Can't believe I didn't think about that," Luke mutters, and he is surprised that he is able to speak through the shock he is still feeling.

Leia finishes up switching the controls on the tractor beams power grid, and she then turns to leave. Han stops her before she can go far.

"Can't someone just switch the controls back on?" Han asks, "I don't want to get pulled back in just when we're almost free."

Luke turns to Owen, and he nods his head at the lightsaber. It only takes Owen a moment to understand.

"I can take out the power grid for the tractor beam," Owen says slowly, "but some of the extensive power will be lost as well."

"What do you mean?" Leia asks in confusion, and Luke explains.

"He can destroy the controls, but it will make the ship lose some power," Luke says, "this can be good and bad or us, as we don't know exactly what will happen."

Leia seems to think for a moment before she comes to a decision.

"Do it," she says, "we can't risk them catching up to us."

Owen raises the lightsaber into the air, and with a flash it comes swinging down. It cuts through the panel easily, and it leaves a trail of sparking wires in its wake.

The ship shudders slightly, and the four humans stand warily. The quivering stops soon after it begins.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Han says, and both Luke and Owen are about to reprimand him for his words when the ship quivers once more. Though this time, it doesn't stop there.

The power goes out throughout the ship with a swish.

Almost as if a switch is thrown, the lights disappear. All that's left is blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! And please review!**

**o O o**

"Great job, you guys," Han says sarcastically, "that was a brilliant plan."

Leia resists the urge to try and punch him. She's not sure she would be able to find him in the dark anyway.

There is a slight flicker as the emergency lights come on. These tiny lights cast a slight glow, and they barely offer enough light to see by.

"Come on, let's go," Leia says, and the group begins to make their way down the hall. They choose to exit the room from the doorway Vader didn't just disappear down.

The group sets off at a run, hoping to reach the ship as soon as they can.

"What about Darth Vader?" Leia decides to asks, voicing the question on all if the groups mind.

There is silence for a few moments, punctuated only by the sound of their footsteps echoing off the metal walls. Owen then speaks, answering her question.

Leia turns to observe the man as he begins to speak, and her thoughts spin about the sudden reveal of the man's name.

_Anakin Skywalker. Is that who he is?_

Now, the name Anakin doesn't ring any bells for Leia. Sure, it isn't exactly common, but she doesn't know why it pulled such a reaction from Luke.

The name Skywalker on the other hand. . .

_That must have been what made Luke gasp, _Leia thinks to herself, _maybe they are distantly related._

_That means I'm related to him too._

Leia shakes her head, and she tries to clear her confusing thoughts from her mind. These things can wait until they are safely away.

She turns her attention back to Owen (she doesn't know what else to call him) as he speaks.

"Vader's presence is growing fainter," he says, "I think he's moving away from us."

"Probably going to get reinforcements," Han mutters. This time Leia actually does hit him.

"Some optimism would be nice," she hisses, and the smuggler shrugs.

"I'm just stating the facts, princess," he says.

There is silence as they continue to run. The corridor is quiet, and besides them there are no signs of life.

"Is it just me, or is it a bit quiet here?"Luke says, and Owen nods in agreement.

"There are no soldiers anywhere near us," he says grimly, and suddenly he stops running.

A concerned look crosses the man's face, and he lifts a hand to his head. Leia is just about to ask him what's wrong when he speaks again.

"In fact, they're all converging in the hangar where the ship is."

"To cut us off from escaping," Luke says with a sigh, and Owen nods as he stares ahead towards the direction of their ship.

"This just got a bit harder," Owen says.

**o O o**

Han hasn't exactly had the best day.

He's had worse days before (one of which was the one where he got frozen in carbonite) but this one definitely makes the top five. Possibly three.

First his ship had to get taken in by those Empire scum, then he almost got choked to death by Leia's dad. . .

He doesn't see how it can get much worse.

But, of course, it always can. Han knows that now as he stares at the lines of troops surrounding his precious ship.

"Look's like somebody doesn't want us to leave," Han says as he and the others scan the hangar below from their observation point far above.

Luck had led them to the minuscule observation room that happened to have a perfect view of the hangar below (luck being Owen and his strange knowledge of the ship's layout.)

The two Storm Troopers standing guard in the tiny space were no match for the two Jedi they were faced with when they opened the door.

The men's bodies are currently lying in the corner, where they were hastily thrown.

_And I bet they were nice guys too_, Han thinks sarcastically.

"Look's like someone doesn't want us to leave," Owen says as he observes the troops far below. Luke nods in agreement.

Han takes a moment to scan the man before him.

By unspoken agreement, no one has addressed the little revelation Darth Vader provided about the stranger.

Anakin Skywalker.

Even though Han was still a little out of it from nearly being choked to death, he still caught Luke's reaction to hearing the name.

Maybe they're related, Han thinks as his mind turns over the matching last names.

He shrugs these thoughts away, and he instead turns his attention to the hangar below. To him Owen seems like a pretty decent guy, especially after he saved all of their lives.

He can definitely respect the desire to keep ones identity a secret.

Han stows these thoughts away, and he turns his gaze to the troops stationed below.

Rows of Storm Troopers surround his beloved ship. There are easily a few hundred men down there.

_And they're just waiting for us to walk through one of those doors,_ Han thinks bitterly.

"So, what's the plan?" Han asks, and Owen sighs as he observes the troops.

"Taking on that many would be suicidal," he says softly, and he falls silent for a few minutes.

A thoughtful expression crosses the man's face, and Han can already tell that he is going to like the man's next words.

"We need a distraction," Owen says slowly, his gaze never turning from the men below.

Han leans forward at his words, a smile already appearing on his face.

"Please continue," he says, and Owen pauses a moment before speaking again. Han can tell that a plan has already formed in the man's mind.

"This isn't the only hangar on the ship, right?" Owen asks, and Leia nods. She's been on Imperial ships enough to know the basic layout.

"Yes this is Hangar B," she says, "Hangar A is on the opposite side of the ship."

"Brilliant," Owen says, and a reckless smile appears on his face. Han instantly feels a wave of respect for the man, and it grows stronger at Owen's next words.

"How are you guys at flying?"

**o O o**

"This is suicidal," Luke says as they take out the last of the guards that were stationed in Hangar A.

As Anakin had suspected, most of the troops from Hangar A had been moved to Hangar B. They could use this tactical flaw to their advantage.

"No, it's brilliant," Han cuts in as they approach the line of fighters stationed against the wall of Hangar B.

Anakin simply smiles. He is already buzzing with the anticipation of flying once more.

"Can you handle these?" Han asks him in concern, "do you have any experience with fighters?"

"A bit," Anakin says in reply, and he tries not to roll his eyes at the man's question.

If only he knew.

"We need to hurry," Luke says as they stop in front of the line of fighters.

"So, we are basically just a distraction?" Han asks as he walks towards the nearest aircraft.

Both Luke and Han climb up to the cockpits of their ships, and they slide into their seats.

"We need them to focus on us long enough to allow Leia time to get to the ship," Anakin says.

Anakin takes a step back back from his ship. He then proceeds to run forward, at the last second jumping up. He flies over the nose of his ship, and he lands crouched in the cockpit. He then slides into his seat, and he begins to prep his fighter for take off.

He misses the looks of mixed surprise and awe that Han and Luke send towards him as they watch what for him is completely natural.

"So, when do we meet up with Leia?" Luke asks as he turns to prep his own ship for takeoff.

"When we are far away from here," Anakin says as he starts up his ship. A hum fills the air as the engines come to life.

Soon after, Han and Luke also start their ships. Anakin slips his headset on, and he slides the top of his ship closed.

Already he can sense the Storm Troopers that are rushing to cut them off.

"Let's go," Han says, and his voice crackles to life through the headset.

A smile crosses Anakin's face, and excitement takes place inside him.

_Let's go._

**o O o**

The three men maneuver their ships out of the hanger, into open space.

Luke adjusts his headset as he hears Owen's voice crackle through the speaker.

He just assumes now that Owen is what he should call the man. What with their current predicament, he hasn't exactly had the time to confront the man on that little matter.

_Anakin Skywalker._

Luke pushes these thoughts from his mind, and he releases all his emotions into the force. A calming peace falls over him as he focuses on the task at hand.

"We need to stay together," Owen says, "if they separate us we're done for. They'll pick us off one by one."

Luke and Han copy back with their assent.

The three men pull their ships into a tight formation, and they swing around towards the gigantic empire ship.

They make slow, lazy circles in the hopes of drawing out the soldiers to chase them. The more men that focus on them, the easier it will be for Leia to get to the ship and make her own escape along with the wookie and two droids.

It doesn't take long for the empire soldiers to take chase.

"Large squad, coming from left side," Han says, and Luke resists the urge to pull down his scanner. Instead he reaches out with his senses to locate the ships with the force.

Eight ships, and they are closing fast.

"What now?" Luke asks as he turns his attention back to flying his ship. A small part of his mind is still tracking the attacking ships paths.

To his surprise Owen laughs. Luke can't say that this reassures him.

"This is where the fun begins," Owen says, and he suddenly spins his ship to the lead. Luke watches in awe at the obvious ease with which he maneuvers his craft.

"I knew I liked you, kid," Han says, and soon his laugh joins Owens. Luke watches as Han steers his ship until it is slightly behind Owen's.

"Technically, I'm older than you," Owen says. Luke smiles at this.

Before Han can make a snappy retort I Owen's statement, the sound of blaster fire erupts the air. Luke spins his ship to the side just in time to avoid being hit.

"Remember, stay close," Owen remind them both.

"We need to get behind them somehow," Han says as he avoids the fire directed toward him. In their current position they are sitting targets for the rain of fire cast towards them.

"I have an idea," Owen says suddenly, and even though Luke hasn't known the man long he can already tell that this could be both good and bad.

"How suicidal is it?" Han mutters in agreement to Luke's thoughts.

"Mildly so," Owen says, "you guys need to make a sharp right."

Han and Luke have no choice but to obey the man's hurried orders, and they bother quickly veer their ships to the right.

Owen suddenly pulls his ship upwards. In an impossible maneuver, he somehow spins his ship so that he is facing the oncoming enemy.

Luke and Han continue through with their turn, the empire ships falling slightly behind as they do so.

As Han and Luke complete their sudden change in direction, they get a perfect vantage point of the scene as it unfolds.

Owen races through the Empire ships, firing at them even as he dodges the rain of fire being shot at him. By some miracle or great skill (probably the latter, Luke decides) he himself is not shot. He also manages to take down half of the craft in the process.

"What. . ." Luke hears Han's awed response come through the speaker, and it echoes his own thoughts.

He's never seen anyone fly like that in his life.

At this moment, words that someone once told him long ago pull at his mind.

_He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior._

Words Obi-Wan had used to describe his father. Words he could definitely use to describe Owen.

_Or is it Anakin Skywalker?_

Luke is pulled from his thoughts by a shout, and he barely swerves to avoid a shot aimed at him. One that would have taken him down.

"Focus Luke!" Owen shouts, "keep your mind on the present!"

Luke looks up in surprise to see that Owen's ship is now flying beside his. He stretches out his senses, and he finds that the remaining ships have been destroyed by Han and Owen.

Luke was too distracted by his thoughts to notice. He shakes his head to clear it, and he turns his attention on the space in front of him.

He pushes all emotions from his mind, releasing his feelings of confusion into the force.

"Good," Owen mutters, his voice much quieter this time.

"Guys, hate to interrupt," Han says, and his voice crackles to life on the speakers, "but we've got more company."

Luke stretches his mind out, and a new squad of fighters registers on his senses.

But there is something different about this group.

Luke stretches out his senses further, and he is hit with a familiar wave of hate and anger.

Darth Vader.

**o O o**

**Duh duh duh! Cliffhanger!**

**Review please! Hopefully I will get another chapter up in tbe next few days.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy & Review!**

**o O o**

Anakin stiffens slightly as he senses the Sith's presence. He had vainly hoped that he had seen the last of the man back in the power room.

_Just great_, Anakin thinks to himself.

Suddenly, Luke's voice crackles to life in the headset, confirming what Anakin already knows.

"Darth Vader is there," Luke mumbles, and it sounds almost as though he is speaking to himself.

"Yeah," Anakin says, and he stretches out his senses to track the Sith, "he and his squad are closing fast."

The seven fighters manned by clones stick in a tight formation around Vader's vessel. The group is quickly gaining on their prey.

"Any ideas?" Han asks as the three men also pull their ships into a tighter formation.

"We need to spread out, break up the group," Anakin says, and ideas fly through his mind, "I'll try to draw Vader out while you two focus on the other ships."

"Be careful," Luke says, a warning to them both.

In answer Anakin speaks an old saying he has said many times before when going off to fight. An old Jedi saying.

"May the force be with you both."

**o O o**

Han and Luke pull their ships away from Owen's, and they spread out from each other to make themselves less of targets.

"You take the half on the right, and I'll take those on the left," Han says jokingly, and Luke rolls his eyes.

"I'll take whoever comes after me, and in half the time it takes for you to beat your targets," Luke says. In response Han gasps dramatically.

"I sense a challenge here," he says, "you're on, kid."

With that the two men spin their craft around, towards the oncoming wave of fighters.

Luke turns his ship sharply, and Han moves his in the opposite direction. As the two separate the squad of fighters breaks apart to chase the two seperate threats.

The vessel containing Vader has already broken off to follow Owen. Luke can't help but think that his father is purposely targeting the man. His determination to kill him earlier only enforces his thoughts.

_"Today is the day that I will prove to my master that I am superior to you," Vader said, "I will prove that I am more powerful than the great 'chosen one.'"_

Luke guides his ship back towards the Imperial starship, hoping to find some shelter there. Out here in open space he is an easy target.

Somehow Luke ended up with the short end of the deal, because four of the seven fighters decided to follow him while Han got the remaining three.

Luke flies close to the ship's surface, dodging the blaster fire aimed towards him as he does so.

"Kid, I have a plan," Han says, his voice cutting through the sound of fire.

"I'll take anything at this point!" Luke says as he dodges another shot.

"Make your way around the outside of the ship, towards the top," Han says, "we'll meet each other there, along with our little friends. Then we can all get properly acquainted."

"I'm on my way," Luke says as he understands the gist of the plan. A smile appears on the young Jedi's face.

Luke turns his ship sharply, angling it upwards. This surprise action gains him a few moments lead on his attakers. It is not long though before they adjust their tragectory to follow him.

Luke drives his ship up over the top of the Imperial ship, and he is met by Han's craft. The two men swerve to miss each other.

Once the danger of collision is past, they are faced with the ships rushing towards them. From there the men easily pick off over half of them, leaving only three ships left.

Explosions fill the empty space as the ships are hit, and the sound of blaster fire rings out.

"Four down, three to go," Luke says.

**o O o**

Han and Luke spin away from the three remaining ships, and this time the two men keep their vessels close together.

Only moments later do the signs of pursuit from the remaining ships register on Han's scanner.

"These guys just don't give up," Han mumbles as he prepares to face the oncoming craft.

"What's the plan now?" Luke asks as he and Han dodge the fire aimed towards them.

Han's mind spins as tries to think of a way to deal with the remaining craft. He is just opening his mouth to answer Luke's question when something strange happens.

The three remaining ships suddenly withdraw from their chase.

"What. . .?" Han hears Luke's voice across the headset as it voices the thought that was just running through his mind.

"Where are they going?" Han asks as he watches the retreating ships on his scanner.

Luke suddenly gasps, as if he had a sudden realization. The young man quickly jerks his ship sharply around, in the direction that the ships just went.

"What are you doing?" Han asks, even as he turns to follow the man.

"Owen," Luke says in reply, "they're all headed his way."

**o O o**

_(A few moments earlier)_

Anakin swerves to miss the line of fire directed towards him, and he barely makes it out of the way in time.

_This guy is actually pretty good,_ Anakin grudgingly admits as he dodges another spray of fire. In truth he's one of the better pilots Anakin has seen in his life. . .

But Anakin is better.

Playing the defensive side quickly gets boring for Anakin. After spinning the ship to miss another line of lasers cast his way, Anakin decides it's time to go on the offensive.

Anakin turns his vessel sharply to face the Sith, and he releases his own charge of fire before the craft passes him. He manages to land some fire on the left wing. It's not enought to take the craft down, but it at least causes some minor damage.

Anakin quickly spins his ship back around to face Vader again.

The two embark in what could almost be considered a dance. Each man swings his craft towards the other, releasing fire as they go, before they pass by. They then spin their crafts back around to begin the process again.

It doesn't take long for Anakin to grow bored of this basic fighting style. This is something better suited to clone and droid fighters.

After the fifth time of this pass-and-fire, as Anakin is bringing his vessel around once more, he decides to add some variety to the pattern.

As Vader's ship grows closer, instead of firing on the ship Anakin simply dodges the lasers aimed at him. Instead he waits until he is just in front of the ship to act.

He then does something extremely reckless and suicidal, even for him. Something that would make Obi-wan scold him for a solid hour.

Instead of passing by the opposing ship, Anakin suddenly drives his ship directly in front of Vader's.

Luckily the Sith's reactions are good (this was all Anakin was banking on for his plan to work) and Vader quickly jerks his ship to the side to avoid a complete collsion with the other craft.

This desperate measure causes the Sith to loose control of his vessel, and the ship goes spinning off wildly into space. The wing Anakin hit earlier sustained enough damage to make it even more difficult for Vader to regain control of his ship.

The ship is a wonderful target at the moment, and Anakin is simply lying in wait.

He releases his blasters on the still spinning craft, and several shots land home. The right wing is severly damaged, and the ship is left barely able to fly.

Just as Anakin is about to deliver the final blow to the crippled craft, danger registers on his senses. He swerves his ship to the side just in time to dodge the heavy rain of blasts aimed at him.

As he spins his ship around to face this new threat, he sees the three fighters making their way towards him.

Vader called for reinforcements just in time.

Anakin turns his ship away as the three fighters take chase. Vader's presence grows distant as the coward makes his way back to the safety of the larger ship, leaving his soldiers to finish him off.

Suddenly a harsh beeping fills the confines of Anakin's ship, and he turns to the source of the noise. One of his scanners is flashing wildly, warning him of the new danger that has just been released.

Missiles.

The six projectiles lock onto their target, and they begin to close in fast.

Anakin wildly runs options through his mind. It only takes a flash for him to come up with a solution.

Anakin jerks his ship back towards the larger starship, and he pushes the craft as fast as it will go. Even with this extra burst of speed, the missiles are quickly closing in.

The side of the ship fills Anakin's vision as it steadily grows closer. He keeps his course steady as he heads straight towards the larger vessel.

Anakin aims for the control panel on the side of the ship. If he plans this right, an explosion here might cause the hyperdrive top be damaged. The he'd be able to take down two birds with one stone.

He uses the force to keep his path straight. For this to work he has to time everything perfectly.

Faintly in the background he can hear shouts from Luke and Han.

_"What are you doing, kid?! Are you suicidal?!"_

_"Owen! You're going to crash!"_

In response, Anakin laughs. He hasn't had this much fun in. . .well twenty years.

The ship's wall fills Anakin's vision now, and he does the only thing that's logical in this situation.

He closes his eyes.

Anakin clears his mind of all his emotions, leaving it so devoid of feeling even Mace Windu would be jealous.

He focuses on his senses, planning everything out exactly. The missiles are directly behind him now. He slowly counts down in his mind.

3. . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

Now.

Anakin's eyes flash open as he jerks the ship upwards. The craft glides along the side of the ship, mere inches from touching the metal side.

A split second later, the six missiles trailing his ship slam into the wall of the larger vessel.

Anakin spins his ship away from the explosions before turning back to see the results.

The place where the missiles hit is still smoking, and for a moment Anakin worries that all he did was manage to get the missiles off his tail.

He's oddly disappointed, even though if he had failed he would have lost his life.

He is just about to turn his ship away when a massive explosion rings out. The area where the missiles hit explodes, and a grin breaks out on Anakin's face.

"Yes!" he says, his elation overflowing.

**o O o**

Han watches as the scene unfolds, and he is unable to do anything but that. He is too far away to act, to do anything to help.

After seeing the fancy flying the guy did earlier, Han actually believes the man has a chance.

At least, before they release the missiles.

They lock onto Owen's ship, and they are quickly gaining on the craft.

Luke and Han race forwards to try and help the man, and they shoot down the other three ships along the way. They continue forward even though they know it's useless, the ship is too far ahead.

Suddenly Luke's voice crackles to life on the speaker.

"What is he doing?!" the young man exclaims. It takes Han a moment to understand his meaning, to locate Owen's destination.

He's headed straight towards the ship.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he's trying to do. Han has seen enough people try the same trick and fail.

The consequence for failure here is death.

Han calls out to the man, his voice desperate as he tries to talk him out of it.

"What are you doing, kid?! Are you suicidal?!"

Soon Luke's voice chimes in with his as well. His voice contains just as much urgency as Han's, if not more.

"Owen! You're going to crash!"

In response, Owen laughs. It's not the sound of hysteria or insanity that Han would have expected, but rather the sound of someone who has never had more fun in their life.

If anything Han's respect for the man grows.

_I really hope this kid doesn't get himself killed,_ Han thinks to himself, _he's really starting to grow on me._

Han and Luke can only watch as the final seconds leading up to the imminent crash come. The missiles are close behind now, closing in.

Han resists the urge to close his eyes. He doesn't want to see the man die.

He is close enough to see everything as it unfolds, as the ship speeds towards the wall.

Han can already tell that it is too late, that no one could possibly pull off a turn from that short of a distance. All logic tells him that it's impossible.

Han quickly learns that Owen is a great believer in defying logic.

Han watches as the ship pulls up at the last possible millisecond, and it skims up the side of the ship. Moments later the missiles strike the exact place where Owen should have hit.

Han quickly releases a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and he lets out a whoop of surprise.

They watch as Owen spins his ship away, then for some reason he turns it back around to face the damage he just inflicted.

Han is just about to ask why he stopped when another explosion suddenly rocks the space around them. The area where the missiles hit explodes once more, but this time the explosion rocks the entire ship.

"Yes!"

Owen's exclamation of satisfaction draws Han's attention. It is almost as if. . .the man planned the whole thing. Down to the exact impact point.

Han runs the basic makeup of the ship through his kind as he tries to locate what would be a target there. It only takes him a moment to realize Owen's target.

The hyperdrive.

"Genius!" Han exclaims.

He watches as Owen spins his ship back towards the other two.

"Luke, radio Leia and tell her she needs to leave now," Owen says, and Luke turns to contact his sister.

Owen pulls his ship up next to the other two as they circle the star ship while waiting for the Millennium Falcon to appear.

"I'm glad I'm not your enemy," Han says when Owen catches up to him.

**o O o**

Luke's head is still spinning with the display of piloting he just witnessed.

He tries to focus on Han and Owen's conversation as they circle the ship. Leia needs to hurry up if they want to get out of here before any other fighter squads appear.

Suddenly, the Millennium Falcon appears from the hangar of the star ship. The three men turn their fighters to flank the larger craft.

"Great job, boys," Leia's voice comes crackling to life over the speaker.

"What is our next destination?" Han asks, "we need to leave now before any other fighters show up."

"Where to next, Luke?" Leia asks.

Luke is just about to answer when a familiar presence touches his mind.

_Luke, _the strange voice says, and Luke instantly recognizes the voice of Master Yoda.

_What is it, Master? _Luke asks.

_Come to Dagobah, you must_, Yoda says.

_But, Master. . . _Luke begins, but Yoda quickly cuts him off. His voice is already fading.

_Come to Dagobah, you must. Bring your new Jedi friend, you will_, Yoda says. The old master's voice sounds troubled, and unsure.

_Master? _Luke thinks, but the connection is gone.

He comes to his decision in a moment.

"Leia, you and Han go on to the Rebel base. Owen and I have somewhere we must be," Luke says.

"What?" three voices speak in unison, Owen's being one of the loudest and most confused.

"There's someone who's requested to see you," Luke says, "an old Jedi master."

**o O o**

**Okay, so please review! Also, please check out the other Star Wars story I'm working on. It's a twist on Anakin's fall to the dark side.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

***•Notes for Before•***

**So, I decided that I need one more person from the past to still be alive. Leia's adoptive father (Bail Organa) is going to still be alive. He was not on Alderaan when the whole. . . planet explosion happened.**

**Okay! So the 1st half is going to follow Han & Leia, and the 2nd half is going to be about Luke & "Owen." **

**The first little part is just going to be a little flashback from Obi-Wan's point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

**o O o**

_(Jump back a few steps in time)_

Obi-Wan is sitting in a quiet room at the Rebel base when it happens. He is in the middle of his morning meditation when he feels it.

All of a sudden, it is as though an earthquake rocks the force. Tremors run through it as the balance is disrupted.

Obi-Wan's eyes fly open as he senses this, and he gasps.

"What? . . ," he says, even though there is no one around to hear him.

He has no idea what just happened, but something very powerful just struck the balance of the force.

Something that has been asleep for years has awoken, and it's presence seems almost . . .

Familiar, and in a way that makes Obi-Wan's stomach twist.

What's worse is that Obi-Wan cannot tell if this new force is light or dark. It seems almost. . .

Neutral. Neither dark nor light, but both.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes as he sinks back into his meditation, and he mulls over these troubling things. He tries to release his anxieties over this occurrence into the force.

A new force is at play here.

**o O o**

Han slowly pulls the ship out of hyperspace, and the planet where the new rebel base is located comes into view.

"Welcome to Ichum, Han," Leia says with a sarcastic smile.

Han sends a look of disbelief towards the. . . rock. . . that lies below them.

"You're kidding, please tell me you're kidding," Han says as he looks at the lifeless planet.

"Sadly, no," Leia says, and she smiles at Han's displeasure.

"Hoth had more life than this. . .is this even a planet?" Han asks, and Leia's smile broadens.

"You get used to the lovely view after awhile,"she says, and she sends a look that can only be described as hatred towards the barren ground beneath them.

It isn't exactly her favorite rebel base in the galaxy. The lovely planet of Ichum is a barren and is made completely of rock and sand.

It's location is in the outer rim, and it is uninhabited. These two fact make it less likely that the empire would look for a rebel base here.

It's just so far away from anything that one would basically be stupid to stay.

"We can still turn back now, princess," Han says as they approach the landing platform, "just say the word and I'm gone."

"Han," Leia mutters, and she rolls her eyes.

"Just saying," he says with a shrug.

Chewie decides to express his own opinion about the barren planet. Leia has no idea what the wookie says, but it obviously isn't pleasant.

"I know buddy," Han says, "but we're stuck here for a bit."

A voice comms in on the ship's link, and it directs them the landing platform they can use.

As they pull in Leia suddenly sees a familiar figure standing on the ground below, and her heart flutters with excitement.

The moment the ship lands Leia rushes out to meet her father. Bail Organa is quick to return his daughter's embrace.

Even though he isn't her biological father, Leia would claim him over anyone else anyday. He is definitely preferred to Darth Vader.

Leia always knew that she was adopted, and when she was younger she used to wonder about what her parents were actually like.

After learning the truth he only wishes that she could go back to the days of wondering.

Leia will never accept the man that destroyed her planet as we father.

As Leia hugs her father she feels another rush of relief that he wasn't on their home planet when it was destroyed. Luckily he was at one of the rebel bases on a different planet when the Death Star attacked.

It helps that they have each other to share in their loss.

"Leia," Bail Organa says, and he embraces his daughter.

"Father," she says, and her voice is filled with love as she tightly embraces the man.

They stand in each other's arms for a moment before each pulls back. Both father and daughter easily slip back into their roles as leaders of the rebellion.

"How was your mission? A success?" Bail asks as he observes the two. It takes him a moment to realize that someone from their party is missing.

He is just about to address this when a familiar cloaked figure appears.

The old Jedi quickly steps up to address the problem that Bail had only just realized, and worry flits across both of their faces.

"Where is Luke?" Obi-Wan asks, and his voice holds a slight twinge of fear.

**o O o**

"So. . .who exactly are we meeting?" Owen asks as he and Luke enter the Dagobah system.

Luke considers how to answer this. After a few moments of inner debate he decides to go with a partial truth instead of revealing who exactly they are going to meet.

Something tells him he shouldn't reveal all to him. Call it the force or just slight mistrust, but Luke just has a feeling he should keep some things from his new found friend for the moment.

"An old friend, and a teacher," Luke says simply.

"A Jedi?" Owen asks, and Luke smiles.

"All will be revealed soon," Luke says, deciding to be vague.

"You sound like my old master," Owen says with a groan, and Luke laughs.

"He sounds like a sensible man," Luke replies, and he tries to push away the uneasy feeling that keeps fighting its way back inside.

The main reason Luke does not reveal the identity of who called him away is that. . .he doesn't trust Owen.

And yet he trusts the man with his life, as shown on many occasions already.

This only increases Luke's confusion even more.

He only hopes that Master Yoda will be able to give him some answers to all this confusion, and he really hopes that the Jedi master will shed some light on the mystery of the man flying beside him.

_Anakin Skywalker._

Luke shakes his head, and he once more has to willfully fore himself from addressing the man about Darth Vader's comment earlier.

Luke isn't even sure he wants to find out the truth.

He decided that it would be best to wait and talk to Yoda before he confronts Owen. He could definitely use some of the old master's wisdom right now.

"Is this whole planet a swamp?" Owen asks as they enter the atmosphere.

They are now flying over the mass of trees that makes up Dagobah, and most of their vision is blocked by the rolling fog that coats the planet.

"You get used to it after awhile," Luke replies as he preps his ship to land. Owen copies his actions.

"Really?" he asks, and his voice betrays disbelief.

"Well. . .not really," Luke replies, and he looks at the ground below with a touch of distaste as he remembers the intense Jedi training he went through here.

It wasn't the most pleasant experience.

"Land here," Luke says, and he brings his ship down onto a small patch of ground that has been spared of the mucky waters that make up most of the planet.

Owen lands his ship on the ground beside Luke's fighter, and both men climb out of their crafts. Owen comes to stand beside Luke.

"Where to now?" Owen asks as he observes the mass of trees and vines surrounding them.

Somewhere nearby a strangled noise rings out through the trees as some unfortunate animal looses its life. This causes Owen to send Luke a questioning look, and Luke smiles back in a not-so-reassuring way.

"We-," Luke begins to speak, but he is cut off with a wave of Owen's hand.

A look of concentration crosses Owen's face and he gazes out into the swamp.

"Is that who I think it is?" Owen mumbles to himself, and Luke frowns in confusion.

He is just about to ask Owen what he's talking about, when a familiar presence registers. Luke turns in the direction that Owen is facing.

"Master Yoda," Luke says, and he bows to the small figure that appears suddenly out of the mist.

However, Yoda does not reply to Luke's greeting. He is too focused on the man at Luke's side.

The small master stands there in a moment of what can only be described as shock. It takes him several seconds before he speaks, and when he does so his voice shakes.

"This. . .it cannot be," Yoda says, "wrong, this is."

It is with horror that Luke watches many emotions flit over the older Jedi's face. There is confusion, uncertainty. . .

And a hint of fear.

"Master?" Owen says, and his voice is filled with confusion. He takes a step towards the older Jedi, but Yoda matches his pace with a step back.

Yoda leans heavily on his cane as if it is the only thing grounding him to the earth. The old Jedi shakes his head once before he speaks, and his words confirm Luke's fears.

"Anakin Skywalker," the little green creature says, "impossible, this is. Dead, you are."

**o O o**

**Little note to clear any confusion: Yoda doesn't mean actually dead, he means that Anakin is no more, replaced by a man who has to have a full body suit to survive.**

**Yeah.**

**Okay. So, sorry for the cliffhanger! (not really, I love it!) **

**I know this chapter is kind of a filler, as I'm sorry but I needed to put it in. All the dramatics will happen in the next chapter! I also apologize that it's not so long! Sorry!**

**Wow, that was a lot of sorrys.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

**o O o**

Anakin Skywalker is more troubled to find out that he is supposedly dead than he should be.

"What do you mean, dead?" Anakin asks as he observes the master. He is too distracted by this sudden revelation to notice Luke's reaction to the master's words.

Anakin takes another step towards the man, but Yoda retreats once more. To Anakin's shock the old Jedi seems. . . almost afraid.

_Of him?_

"Master, please explain," Anakin asks, and his confusion flows through him.

Yoda seems almost in a daze as he speaks, and disbelief marks his tone.

"Impossible, this is," he mutters.

It is them that Luke cuts in.

"Are you saying that he is Anakin Skywalker? My fa-," the young man then quickly stops himself before continuing.

_What was he going to say? _Anakin thinks, and his confusion and unease grow stronger.

"Your what?" Anakin asks, and he turns to face Luke. The other man turns away slightly, refusing to meet his gaze. Instead Luke keeps his eyes on Yoda.

"Is that who he is?" Luke asks once more.

Yoda lifts a hand to his head, and he closes his eyes. The small master shakes his head wearily.

"Him, it is," the master mutters, "but understand, I do not. Consumed by the dark side. . .he is not."

"Yes, I sense that as well," Luke says.

Anakin's already thin patience nearly breaks as he watches the two talk about him as though he _wasn't standing right there._

"What are you two talking about?" Anakin snaps, and he nearly winces at the anger lacing his tone.

This outburst does get the other two's attention.

"I want answers," Anakin says, this time calmer, and he steps back so he can look at both of the Jedi.

Instinctively his hand drops to the place where his lightsaber should be, but he only finds empty space. Anakin had given Luke back his lightsaber on the starship.

The fate of Anakin's lightsaber is just another question to add to the already large pile.

"You act as if you know me," Anakin says, and he gestures to Luke. He then turns to Yoda, "and you speak as though I've. . ."

Anakin's voice trails off for a moment, and it takes him a moment to speak.

"As though I've fallen to the dark side."

Yoda observes the young man, who seems to be quite stressed over the whole matter.

"Fallen to the dark side then, you have not?" Yoda asks, and his tone betrays his belief that this is highly unlikely.

With this Anakin's patience breaks.

"Look, I have no idea what's going on here," Anakin snaps, "I wake up in a strange room with this kid. He tells me I've been frozen in carbonite! Later on his friends reveal that I've been frozen for twenty years, and the republic is no more! Then we get taken in by some 'empire ship'. I have to fight this new Sith (who I have never heard of!) named Darth Vader. _What is going on?"_

Yodawatches him for several long moments, a passive look on his face. He then turns to face Luke.

"Fought Darth Vader, he did?" Yoda asks. Luke nods at this, and Anakin looks on in disbelief.

"He did. That's when we found out his name, because that's what Darth Vader called him," Luke says.

"Disturbing, this is," Yoda says. The old master no longer looks quite so weary, but Anakin has lost the will to care.

"Much explaining you have, young Skywalker," Yoda says, and to Anakin's confusion he still seems to be speaking to Luke.

"What. . .?" Anakin asks, and his mind spins in a mass of emotions.

"Come, come," Yoda says, and he motions for them to follow, "see if we can untangle this confusion, we will."

The little creature then turns and disappears into the thick mist, with Luke close behind.

For a second Anakin considers jumping into one of the fighters, and speeding away from all of this. He's sure he could find a nice little planet in the middle of nowhere to settle on, and he'd never have to face these problems again.

But Anakin Skywalker is not a coward, no matter how bad the situation might get.

Even so, he has a feeling that he won't like what he is about to learn.

So for a moment, Anakin stands there. He watches the two figures as they disappear into the mist. He truly considers running away.

In the end though, he doesn't have a choice. Learning the truth is inevitable.

He follows the two Jedi deeper into the swamp.

**o O o**

"Where is Luke?"

In his voice Leia hears more than a little fear, and she hurries to reassure him.

"They're on Dagobah. Luke was called there by Master Yoda," she says.

This only causes him to relax a little, but the tension is back once more as he realizes her wording. Bail quickly addresses this.

"They?" he asks, and his voice is laced with confusion.

"Yeah, him and Owen," Han says. Leia resists the urge to roll her eyes at the smuggler.

_That sure clears everything up_, Leia thinks to herself as she watches the two older men's confusion only grow.

"Yeah, don't you know him? He's a Jedi," Han says.

"A Jedi?" Obi-Wan asks, and his confusion only grows.

"Yeah, and a good one at that. I'm pretty sure that kid might be the greatest pilot I've ever seen, " Han says, and his voice holds admiration.

This causes some amusement to appear on the old Jedi's face, but the confusion is still there.

"I will have to meet this Owen," Obi-Wan says. Han nods once before suddenly realizing something.

"Wait, no! Owen wasn't his name," he says.

"It wasn't?" Obi-Wan asks, and Leia shakes her head.

"When Vader fought him, Vader called him something else," Leia says.

Obi-Wan's eyes widen, and he seems to be interested by the fact that this new Jedi fought Vader. Before he can speak further on the matter he is cut off by Han.

"Yes! I remember thinking it strange that he had Luke's name," Han says.

"His name is Luke as well?" Bail asks, and he seems amused now. All that amusement quickly disappears with Leia's next statement.

"No, his last name. Vader called him Skywalker," Leia says.

The looks that appear on the two men's faces at her words make Leia's insides freeze.

_"What?" _Her father says, and his voice is laced with something that could only be described as fear.

"Skywalker," she says once more, and this time her tone is unsure.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath before speaking, as though he has to steady himself before speaking.

"Did you possibly catch his first name?" Obi-Wan says, and the man's words tremble slightly.

Han speaks before Leia can get a chance.

"Yeah, it was Anderson. . .or was it Andrew?" Han asks, and his certainty changes to confusion. Leia quickly cuts in.

"Anakin," she says, "his name is Anakin Skywalker."

The color quickly drains from both man's faces. Leis quickly finds herself feeling their fear, even though she doesn't know it's source.

"Maybe it isn't him. . ." Bail says, and his voice is unsure. Obi-Wan doesn't respond to him, instead speaking to Leia once more.

"Can you describe him?" he asks, and his voice has taken a nearly desperate tone. It takes Leia a moment to respond.

"He's young, in his early twenties. he has brown hair that falls to his shoulders, and a scar just beside his eye," she says, and with every word she feels as though she is sealing a fate she doesn't want, "oh. . .and where one of his arms should be-."

At this Obi-Wan cuts her off.

"It's made of metal? Gold in color?" he asks, and Leia nods. She ignores Han's confusion over this new revelation.

"Obi-Wan, it can't possibly be him," Bail says, but after hearing the man's description his uncertainty is nearly gone.

"There's only one way to find out," Obi-Wan says, and he briskly turns away. he begins to quickly walk towards the base, and the three have no choice but to follow.

Obi-Wan leads them through the base until they reach a small room, one that Leia recognizes as holding old records. Mostly it contains those predating the empire itself.

Obi-Wan walks to the control panel at the back of the room, and he quickly types something into the key pad.

A few minutes pass before a glowing image appears on the display board above the panel. It is a clear image of man that is easily recognizable for both Han and Leia.

In fact, the image looks as though it could have been taken of the man yesterday.

Owen.

Anakin Skywalker.

"That's him," Han mumbles beside her.

"Leia," Bail says, and he slowly turns to face her, "do you know who this is?"

Confusion lights inside her as she turns to face her adoptive father, and she slowly shakes her head.

"No," she says, and Bail takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"This is a picture of Darth Vader about twenty years ago," he says, and in that moment her heart stops. Obi-Wan's next words don't do anything to help.

"Leia, this is your father."

**o O o**

Once more Anakin has to physically force awake. He is now struggling to keep his eyes from sliding shut.

For the pat two hours he has had to listen to Luke relay to Yoda _every single moment_ since they found him frozen in carbonite.

The beginning part before Luke was finding him was semi-interesting. Maybe because he didn't already know that. Everything after the point he was unfrozen was rather dull to listen too.

_Probably because I've lived through it, _Anakin thinks.

He shakes his head in an attempt to keep himself awake, and it takes him a moment to realize that the two have _finally_ stopped speaking. In fact their attention is turned to him.

Yoda repeats his question.

"Your last memory of before, see if you can recall," Yoda says, "wish to see how far back your memory goes, I do."

With a sigh Anakin closes his eyes, and he tries to think _back. _As usual he is met with a blank.

"I can't-," he starts, but he quickly stops as a memory begins to form in his mind. He's on a large ship. . .he's trying to save someone . . .

"_Anakin!"_

_"Obi-Wan."_

_"This time we take him together."_

"I'm on a ship," Anakin finds himself saying, "I'm trying to save someone. . .and Obi-Wan is there."

"The person you're trying to save, a name can you recall?" Yoda asks, and his voice breaks through the fog of Anakin's memory.

He recognizes a familiar figure. . .an old friend. Here though, he is not a welcome sight. Anakin feels a ghost of pain at this memory.

"The chancellor," Anakin says, and he shivers as sudden darkness rolls over him, "but something's wrong. . ."

"Describe it," Yoda says, and his voice sounds shaken.

"There's darkness. . .everywhere," Anakin says, "pain, suffering, anger. . .and them nothing."

With that he opens his eyes. His vision is filled with Yoda's troubled gaze.

"Master, I don't understand," Anakin says, "why can't I remember everything?"

"Something is in place, and blocking your memory it is," Yoda says, "see if we can if we can fix this, we will."

With that the small master hops off of his seat, and he slowly hobbles towards the entrance to the tiny house.

"Come, come Skywalkers," Yoda says, once more striking confusion inside Anakin.

"Why do you keep calling Luke, 'Skywalker?'" Anakin asks as he stands up. He has to duck to keep his head from hitting the low ceiling.

In answer the old Jedi chuckles.

"No other way to say this," Yoda says, "believe me, you will not."

"Try me," Anakin says as he follows the master out of the small hut.

Yoda waits until all three of them are outside before he speaks.

Anakin should have known to be uneasy just by the knowing smile on the small creature's face. He should have known to be wary, but Anakin simply ignores these suspicions.

Instead he turns to face the master, and he nods his head to show that he's ready for whatever Yoda has to reveal.

When Yoda speaks, he gestures to Luke.

"Your son, he is."

**o O o**

**Okay, so please review!**

**Just so you guys know, Anakin isn't just going to go with this! He's not just going to be like** _**'oh this is my son? cool!'**_

**Yeah, so the dramatics will continue in the next chapter! I just love drawing it out!**

**Please review. Honestly, nice reviews give me inspiration and make me write faster. . . **


	10. Chapter 10

**Slight warning: chapter contains a pretty big cliffhanger. . . And it's kinda dramatic**

**Enjoy!**

**o O o**

_"Leia, this is your father."_

Surprisingly, it is Han who speaks first. Leia is still too frozen to move.

"You're joking, right?" the smuggler asks, and a look of disbelief crosses his face, "her father is Darth Vader."

"And this is Vader twenty years ago," Bail says gravely, "the man didn't always wear a mask."

"No, it's. . .impossible," Leia mutters.

"Where did you find him?" Obi-Wan asks. His tone holds an urgent note.

"Frozen in carbonite," Leia murmurs, her gaze still on the face she knows as Owen.

"He'd been frozen there for over twenty years," Han adds. Bail looks up in shock before turning to Obi-Wan.

"If he is Anakin Skywalker, then who is Darth Vader?" the man asks, and his voice holds confusion.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan says, "none of this makes sense."

The old jedi stands there for a moment, and a grave look appears on his face.

"Darth Vader, the one we know, is Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan says. This only causes more confusion to alight in the other three.

"Then who is the Anakin that we met? There can't be two of them," Han says, and Obi-Wan shakes his head.

"Oh, but there can," Obi-Wan says. A moment later Bail catches on to his meaning.

"Clones," the man says.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replies.

"Well, then which one is the real Anakin?" Leia asks, "which one is. . .is mine and Luke's father."

Obi-Wan pauses for a moment, and a contemplative look crosses his face. It passes away after a moment.

"When the Anakin you met fought Darth Vader, who won?" the Jedi asks, and Leia frowns at this.

"How does that make a difference?" she asks, and Bail quickly answers.

"Because the clone is not be as powerful as the original," he says.

"They could replicate Anakin's physical aspects, and some of his force sensitivity, but the copy would not be as powerful with the force as Anakin," Obi-Wan continues.

Leia's mouth goes dry, and her throat refuses to work as she realizes the truth. She turns to Han, and he quickly sees that se is unable to answer.

"The Anakin we met. . .he won," Han says, and Bail's face drains of whatever color it ha left.

"It is as I feared," he mutters.

"What does this mean?" Leia asks when her voice finally comes back to her. It is Obi-Wan that answers.

"It means," he says softly, "that we now have a young, fully capable, and powerful Sith on the loose."

"This was probably their plan all along," Bail mutters.

Leia is about to speak again, but she is cut off by a sudden gasp from the Jedi in front of her.

Obi-Wan stumbles backwards as though he has been struck, and he quickly collapses into the nearest chair.

The Jedi lifts a hand to his head, and a look of horror crosses his face.

"No," he breathes.

**o O o**

Obi-Wan was already in shock from the sudden revelations when it happened.

Leia had just been about to speak when he felt the sudden tremor in the force.

It was as though a light switch had been flipped off, so quick was the change.

Darkness suddenly floods the force, and Obi-Wan trembles at the effects.

"No," the Jedi thinks to himself as he feels the rush of hatred and anger pouring out.

It coats everything, and the darkness quickly overpowers the light. Wave after wave of darkness hits Obi-Wan.

There is only one source that this could be coming from.

One man who is currently on a planet with the galaxy's last hope, and the oldest Jedi master alive.

"Anakin, no," Obi-Wan mutters, and he feels a tear roll down his cheek as he stares forward into nothingness.

_No._

**o O o**

_(Far away on Dagobah, just a few minutes earlier)_

_"Your son, he is."_

Anakin stands frozen for a moment, unsure how to react to the statement that was just spoken. Actually, he's not even sure he heard the old master's words right.

"What?" Anakin says, as this is the only sensible thought in his mind right now.

"Your son, Luke is," Yoda says again.

Even then Anakin is sure he has somehow misheard him.

"My what?" Anakin asks. This time Luke speaks.

"I'm your son," Luke says.

"That's not possible," Anakin says, and his voice leaves no room for debate.

"Isn't it?" Yoda chimes in, "married, were you not?"

Anakin's mind swirls with this new train of thought. Right now he is so confused his mind doesn't even catch the past tense used by the old master.

"Yes, but. . .we never had a child," Anakin says. At this Yoda laughs.

"Ah, but missing pieces of your memory, you are," the master says. Anakin hears a tone of amusement in the creatures tone.

"It's impossible," Anakin says, and Luke shakes his head.

"No it isn't," Luke replies, "search your feelings, and you will find it to be true."

"No," Anakin says sharply, and his voice holds traces of anger, "this cannot be true."

"Cannot be true, or you simply wish it not to be?" Yoda asks, and even though Anakin hears the wisdom in his words he still denies them.

"It cannot be true," Anakin snaps, "he's. . .he's my age."

Even though Anakin knows this is a weak excuse he grabs it like a lifeline. He will accept anything to keep this from coming true.

"Frozen in time for over twenty years you have been," Yoda says, "in this time your son has grown. Your daughter as well."

"My. . .daughter?" Anakin asks and his voice reaches a note of near hysteria.

"Leia," Luke says, and he takes a step forwards. Anakin resists the urge to recoil.

"None of this makes sense," Anakin says, and he can almost feel his sanity wearing thin as the events since his waking come crashing down, "everything you say is impossible."

Since his waking Anakin has just gone with everything that has been frown at him, an she has shaken off the things that would drive normal men to insanity.

Now everything comes crashing down.

"It's not impossible," Yoda says with a sigh, "much has happened, and much has changed."

Luke steps up to speak.

"There must be something we can do, something we can say to make you believe us," Luke says, and his tone is pleading.

Anakin immediatly knows the only thing that will make him believe this madness.

There is only one light that he could trust to lead him through this.

"There is only one way I will ever believe this," Anakin says. Luke nods before he speaks.

"Well, what is it?" Luke asks. Anakin raises his gaze to meet his supposed-son's.

"I wish to talk to Padme. If you are who you say you are then your mother can vouch for you," Anakin says, "there is no one else I will believe.

Luke freezes immediately, and the smile that had formed on his face slips away. The man slowly turns to face Yoda, and his eyes plead for help.

"I. . .can't do that," Luke says, and his voice trembles slightly.

"Why not?" Anakin snaps.

It is then that Yoda steps forward to speak, and his expression is grave. Anakin should have known then that whatever news the old master is about to deliver will not be good.

And he is right.

It is the worst news Anakin has ever recieved in his entire life. It's the thing he fears most.

"Dead, your wife Padmé is," Yoda says. Immediatly Anakin's heart freezes.

Anakin opens his mouth to speak, but his voice refuses to work. It takes several tries to force the word out, the only word he feels.

"No," he says, and his voice is harsh whisper.

_This cannot be true._

But the looks on both Luke and Yoda's faces confirm it. Anakin can sense the truth through the force.

They confirm the thing that has been Anakin's worst fear for many years.

The fear that eventually came true.

A storm of emotions hit Anakin, and for the first time in a long time he doesn't push them away into the force.

Anakin knows that he shouldn't let his emotions control him. In fact, a teaching from the old master in front of him rings in his mind.

_Fear is the path to the darkside._

"How did she die?" Anakin snaps, and each word has to be forced out of his throat.

Already he feel the tears as they slide down his cheeks, but for some reason he is numb to them. Everything in the world seems to fall away except for the answer to his question.

Yoda seems to watch him for a moment, and Anakin knows that the Jedi can feel the darkness rising inside of him.

Anakin doesn't care anymore.

"Killed, she was," Yoda says, and each word is slow and harsh, "by Darth Vader."

A rush of anger flows through Anakin, but very quickly this is replaced by pure and focused hatred.

He has never hated anyone more in his life.

_He will kill this Sith. . .no. . .he will make him wish for death._

Instead of pushing these feelings away into the force, Anakin embraces them. He wraps the emotions around him, and he feels a rush of power.

Anakin falls to his knees, and a strangled cry escapes his throat. Hot tears fall down his face, and his fists form fists.

His mind only wishes that his hands could wrap around the Sith's throat.

The power rushes around him like a powerful river, its rapids strong enough to sweep anything up in their wake.

The rest of the saying comes back to him.

_Fear, leads to anger. Anger, leads to hate._

In the space of only a few moments Anakin has felt all of these things. Now, a darkness resides in his heart.

The last bit of the saying runs through his mind.

_Hate, leads to suffering._

And so Anakin suffers.

His angel is dead.

**o O o**

**Yes! Happy times!**

**Okay. . .So do you think Luke & Yoda will be able to pull Anakin back from this darkness before it's too late?**

**What do you think about Anakin's clone? (answers will be revealed later)**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay. . .**

**I have received a few reviews on how I was mistaken in my theory about clones.**

**To clear that mess up:**

**In my story the midiclorion count cannot be reproduced into a separate individual. A more detailed explanation will be provided later in the story.**

**As for future points where my story might deviate from the path of what is believed truthful, please just go with it. (I am by no means an expert, and this story is a complete deviation from the storyline anyway. . .)**

**Everything will be much easier that way!**

**Please enjoy!**

**o O o**

"Anakin!" Luke yells as the man before falls to his knees.

It takes all of Luke's control not to shudder away from the sudden darkness he feels from the man.

_His father._

Luke is left dazed by the amount of pain he suddenly feels, the mass of suffering as Anakin finds out. . .that the woman he loves is dead.

_His mother._

Yoda quickly brings Luke back to the present as he shouts to the young Jedi.

"Luke! Bring him back to the light, you must!" the old master calls, "before it is too late!"

Yoda closes his eyes, and Luke knows that he too is feeling the overwhelming wave of darkness rolling off of Anakin.

_What can I do?_ Luke thinks to himself, _he won't even listen to me!_

But a small part of Luke's consciousness, located in the back of his mind, tells him differently.

_You are his son. He will listen to you._

Luke slowly makes his way forwards, until he reaches Anakin's side. He tries to ignore the storm of emotions surrounding the broken man.

He kneels beside his father, and he lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Anakin," Luke says softly, and Anakin shudders at the word.

With a shove from the force Luke goes flying away. He roughly hits a tree, and this temporarily knocks the breath out of him. It takes a moment for the young man to stand again.

Luke slowly pushes himself to his feet.

The force actually is reacting around Anakin now. The ground shudders, and the trees around them shake. Random bits of forest float around aimlessly as Anakin looses his grip on the power within him.

Branches and rocks whip by, and the ground rolls beneath Luke's feet.

Luke could react by using his own power, but his training is far from complete. Besides, any forceful action would probably only make the situation worse.

So, Luke slowly begins to walk forwards, into the storm.

His footsteps are shaky on the unstable ground, and Luke throws his hands out to keep from falling on his face.

Luke tries to dodge the flying objects as best he can, and he deflects most of them with the force. Some still manage to get by his defenses.

A sharp rock strikes his temple, and a trickle of blood trails down his face.

Several times Luke is pushed back by the force, but he keeps moving forward all the same.

Finally he reaches Anakin, and he collapses at the man's side.

"Anakin," Luke says, "Anakin look at me."

At his words the man tilts his head slightly, and this alerts Luke that the man is at least somewhat listening.

"Anakin, for the longest time I thought my father was dead, my mother as well," Luke says, and the words flow out of him in a rush. He's been keeping these things in for years.

The words flow out in a jumble, and Luke knows that he is barely making sense.

His desperation keeps him from stopping.

He cannot lose his father again, not after just finding him.

"Then one day, I learned that my father was a Jedi, and a good one at that. One of the best," Luke says, and his voice reveals his pride, "I learned that he had been killed by Darth Vader."

Anakin shudders at this, but this is at least a sign to Luke that he's still listening.

"When I faced Vader the first time, he took my hand. He then told me that _he _was my father, and I believed him," Luke takes a shaky breath at this.

Luke knows that this will only cause more questions to spring up, but right now he just wants to keep Anakin's attention focused on him.

"That was the worst truth I ever learned, and just a few hours ago when that was proven wrong. . .I was overjoyed," Luke says, and a smile touches his lips.

"What I'm saying is. . .the only father I ever thought I had was consumed by the dark side. _Please_ don't follow him down that path," Luke says, and he takes a deep breath before finishing.

"You still have so much life left, and there are people that need you. The whole galaxy needs you!"

Luke sighs softly before whispering the last part.

"I need you."

There is silence for several seconds.

Then, Anakin slowly turns to look at Luke. Blue eyes meet blue as the two's gazes meet.

**o O o**

As Anakin slowly turns to face the man, he sees something he had missed before. Now he feels so stupid for having not seen it.

Padmé.

His actions replicate hers in so many ways. Her calmness in stressful situations, the determination he sees in those eyes.

Suddenly Anakin knew the truth. The truth about his son.

The rage that had overtaken him slowly drains away.

Luke sees the change, and a smile appears on his face. A small smile tugs at Anakin's own lips as well.

With that, Luke helps him to wash the darkness away. Slowly but surely it disappears. Light appears in its place.

Eventually the light stops flowing through Anakin.

There is still a small place of darkness in his heart, one that will always be there, but for now the light is in control.

His son brought him back to the light.

Anakin leans heavily on his son's arm as weariness flowed over him.

The sound of the old master's voice suddenly breaks through the fog of Anakin's mind.

"Good," Yoda says, and he sounds slightly amused, "took that surprisingly well, you did."

**o O o**

**"**Obi-Wan! What's wrong?" Leia asks as the three humans surround the Jedi.

Obi-Wan's eyes are distant, and it takes several seconds for him to respond.

"Darkness. . .such darkness," Obi-Wan says softly, "it was everywhere. . .but now it's gone."

"Was it. . ." Bail begins, but his voice trails off before he can finish. Obi-Wan still understands his meaning, and the old Jedi nods.

"It was Anakin," Obi-Wan says, and his voice is shaky when he speaks, "I felt such rage. . .more hatred than I have ever felt before."

"But it's gone now?" Han asks slowly, and Leia can tell that he's confused.

The smuggler's never been one for the Jedi beliefs and practices, and he usually is not one to hide his disbelief.

"Yes," Obi-Wan says, and he sounds almost confused, "the force is so clouded. . .I can't feel anything beyond that."

"This is most disturbing," Bail says, and his words echo everyone else's thoughts.

No one says anything else, and the group sits in silence for a very long time.

Even though they all have important duties that need to be attended to, none of them move.

The revelations of today have left each of them in such shock that not a single one is quite sure how to react.

_What are we to do?_ Leia thinks to herself.

**o O o**

Darth Vader is kneeling in front of his master's hologram figure when he senses it.

Suddenly, darkness washes through the force. The rush of power Vader feels is like nothing he has ever sensed before.

Judging his master's surprised reaction, Vader can tell that Sidious senses it as well.

The darkness lasts several minutes, before it ends. The rush of emotions the two Sith felt slowly recedes, and it is replaced by light.

But seeds of the darkness side still remain in this individual. Darkness has taken hold in his heart.

"Master," Darth Vader says when the trembles that rocked the force finally subside, "what was that?"

To Vader's shock, his master seems almost. . .overjoyed. Giddy with pure happiness.

"That, my apprentice, is something that I have awaited a long time," Sidious sighs, and he chuckles darkly, "this changes much."

"Master?" Vader asks, and his time betrays his confusion.

Sidious turns his gaze to the kneeling man.

"Much has changed, Lord Vader," his master says, " Soon I will have a new apprentice."

Vader struggles to hide his displeasure and fear over hewring this from his master. He knows what these words imply.

"The boy? Luke Skywalker?" Vader asks, and Sidious shakes his head.

"No, the light side is still far to strong in him. My soon to be apprentice already has the dark side residing inside him," Sidious says.

Vader instantly understands, and hatred rushes through him at this realization.

His master only confirms it.

"Anakin Skywalker."

**o O o**

Leia shakes her head, as though this will clear away the confusion she feels.

Obi-Wan and her father left some time earlier. They had each mumbled something about a meeting before departing.

Leia still sits in a daze.

Thankfully, Han has not left her side, and for once he just sits quietly. For some reason just his presence comforts Leia.

"I don't know what to do, Han," Leia mumbles, and she hears the smuggler laugh lightly.

"Now those are some words I never thought I'd hear from you. I feel like thy should be recorded, can you say them once more?" Han asks, and he immediatelynhas to dodge the fiat aimed at her shoulder.

Leis laughs lightly, and this brings a smile to Han's face. Leia's lifted mood lasts for a few moments before falling away.

"Seriously, Han," Leia says, "what am I to do?"

Han takes a deep breath before answering.

"It's times like this where you have to just keep on going," Han says, "a lot of stuff is going to be thrown your way, but you just have to dodge what you can. You have to have hope that it'll get better."

Leia turns to look at the man in surprise.

"Wow, Han, that sounded almost wise," she says in disbelief, "do you actually believe that?"

Han's expression remains serious for about a full second before it crumbles. He rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Not a chance, princess," Han says, and Leis finds herself smiling, "but if it helps you get through the day then take my words of wisdom."

"I don't know what to do with you, Han," Leia says, and she shakes her head.

If the two had a normal relationship, Leia would thank Han for distracting her from the many problems plaguing her at the moment.

Leia is overly relieved that they are as far from normal as they can possibly get.

So instead, she sends him a grateful smile. In return Han smiles as well.

"Your welcome, princess," he says softly.

**o O o**

**Sorey for any grammatical errors. Everything was typed & proof-read on my phone while on _a super long car ride._**

**Please review, but remember:**

**Reviews that contain negativity & harsh criticism = slow updates (because my creativity is dulled)**

**Happy reviews = very fast updates!**

**So please review! Nice things! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

**The first part is a flashback, and hopefully if I put some more of these in here the past will be explained soon!**

**o O o**

_Darth Vader kneels before his master. He is careful to keep his head down in a respective manner._

_Sidious circles the kneeling Sith, and as he walks he observes the man who looks so much like the original._

_There are only two slight differences. _

_"You are finally ready, my apprentice, Sidious says, and Vader feels a rush of pride at these words._

_"Thank you, my master," Vader says._

_"When you are among the other Jedi, make sure you keep your mental shields up at all times. They won't think this odd, as it is war times and caution is advised," Sidous pauses before continuing._

_"If you do however slip and they figure out that you are not the actual Anakin Skywalker, you will be on your own."_

_"Of course, master," Vader says._

_Sidious stops his circling, and he comes to stand just in front of the man._

_"The only thing left to fix is your appearance," Sidious says slowly. _

_Vader looks up in confusion at this._

_"Master, I thought that I was an exact replica of the original Anakin Skywalker," Vader says aloud, "I am a clone after all."_

_Sidious nods at this before he slowly begins to circle once more. Vader finds that his master's steps now hold a slightly menacing pace._

_"Yes, but Anakin has a few slight differences. One is a scar just here," his master says, and he gestures to a spot just beside Vader's eye, "one he attained when hit by a lightsaber."_

_It takes Vader a moment to gain the courage to speak. He knows what his master intends to do, and he knows that he must willingly comply to his master's wishes._

_"Do whatever you wish master," Vader says, and the words feel like sand in his mouth._

_With a flash his master's glowing red blade appears. A moment later a burning sensation rushes across Vader's face, and he falls to the ground._

_Vader struggles to keep from crying out. Any sign of weakness would only invoke punishment._

_Any punishment his master gives out will make this seem like paradise._

_Instead he bites the insides of his cheeks hard, and soon the metallic taste of blood rushes trough his mouth._

_Slowly Vader pushes himself back into a kneeling position. His master is circling once more._

_It takes Vader a single moment to realize that the pain has only just begun._

_"There is only one other difference, but this one is highly important," Sidious says, and Vader shivers at his tone._

_"What is that, master?" Vader asks, and his voice trembles slightly._

_Instead of answering, Sidious stretches out his hand. In a flash Vader is pinned to the ground. He is helpless to move against the wave of force holding him down._

_Sidious casually strolls over to Vader's side, where he kneels on the ground. He carefully rolls up the sleeve covering Vader's arm._

_"Master?" Vader asks, and his voice holds fear and confusion. His master stops his work, and he turns to look at the man._

_"I'm sorry, my apprentice," Sidious says in a voice that holds no trace of apology, "but we must make this completely convincing if we truly want out plans to succeed."_

_A hum fills the air as Sidious ignites his lightsaber, and fear freezes Vader's heart. In vain he tries to struggle against the force holding him down._

_"Master! No! Please no!" Vader shouts, but Sidious ignores his pleas. _

_He carefully measures out the distance needed, and he raises his blade in the air._

_Vader's eyes widen, and his words catch in his throat. Instead a strangled cry erupts from his mouth._

_With a flash the lightsaber falls down. . ._

Darth Vader shakes his head to clear it, and he slowly comes back to the present.

He feels a rush of anger at that memory, and Vader lets this pure flow of hatred run through him.

_That small bit of pain was only the beginning_, Vader thinks bitterly. At the time it had seemed like the wort sensation in the world.

Now Vader knows that it can be much, much worse.

As Vader's thoughts turn back to those days, the Sith's hatred for his master only grows.

But what can he do about it? Vader cannot fight back against his master.

He's a clone. He is to obey orders, and those entail protecting his leader.

But as Vader looks at the other clones around him, he knows that he is different.

More powerful.

He may not have to midi-chlorian count of Skywalker, but he is still powerful in the force.

Slowly, plans begin to form in the Sith's mind.

_First, both of the Skywalker's must be taken out of the picture, _Vader thinks to himself, _then old Obi-Wan. . ._

Vader feels a rush of hatred towards that man. This flow of emotions quickly overshadows his anger towards his master.

Vader will do to Obi-Wan exactly what was done to him.

Then, when all the Jedi are dead, he can finally take care of his master.

_And then the galaxy will be mine_, Vader thinks to himself.

**o O o**

"A newthreat has arisen," Bail says as he addresses the crowd of rebel leaders before him, "and soon this threat will arrive here."

"What is it?" one of the men asks, "a new empire weapon?"

Bail Organa slowly shakes his head. His hair that was once black is now gray.

"I'm sure you are all aware of the. . .special gifts Darth Vader has," the Rebel leader says, "the powers of a Sith."

Uneasy expressions are passed across the table. Fear suddenly cloaks the room at the mention of the masked man.

Everyone is aware of Vader's "gifts." There are even rumors that the emperor has the same ones, only more powerful.

"Yes?" one of the men finally speaks, "what does this have to do with the new threat?"

Bail takes a deep breath before continuing. He knows that the group will no react well to this news.

They cannot afford to lose hope now.

"The threat is a new Sith Lord," Obi-Wan says.

Murmurs race throughout the chamber, and the hushed tones whisper of the horrors associated with Sith. The level of fear in the room only grows.

"So there are two of them now?" one of the men asks, and his voice is bordering on panic.

"Make that three," another one calls out.

Bail nods slowly, and he raises his hands to calm the group. The panicked whispers die down only somewhat.

"But this man is more dangerous," Bail says, "because he is even more powerful than Vader."

"What are we going to do if he comes here?"one of the men asks.

It is then that Obi-Wan steps forward, and he shakes his head at the man's words.

"Not if he comes here, but when," the Jedi says, and the group falls silent as the man speaks, "we don't have time to force an evacuation, and anywhere we go he will only follow."

"So what can we do?" one of the men at the back shouts, and Bail steps forward to speak once more.

"We defend ourselves," he says, and his calm voice betrays no trace of the fear he feels inside.

The odds were already tipped against their favor before hand.

Now things are only worse.

**o O o**

_(Dagobah)_

Anakin sits in one of the small chairs in Yoda's tiny hut, and he stares at the opposite wall.

He feels numb inside. He almost wishes he could go back to the whirl of fury he had felt only a while earlier.

Luke takes a seat beside him, and he hands Anakin a cup of something warm. Luke gives him an encouraging smile, and they both turn to face Yoda.

The old Jedi is reclined in a chair with his cane laying across his lap.

"Confused, you are," Yoda says to Anakin. It doesn't take force abilities to know this.

Anakin resists the urge to laugh.

_I'm confused should just become my life motto_, he thinks bitterly.

"I have. . .learned much in such a short space of time," Anakin says, and a fresh stab of pain runs through him. He hurries to push these thoughts away.

Yoda nods slowly, and Anakin already dreads the lecture that is to come.

"Having attachments, it is is not the Jedi way," Yoda says, and his voice marks disapproval, "you have led many lies and have lived in much deceit."

Anakin lowers his head, but he quickly looks back up at the master's next words

"Worry about that now, we cannot," Yoda says.

"Wait, what?" Anakin asks, and Yoda shakes his head.

"Far in the past, those things are," Yoda says, "more imminent things to discuss, there are."

Luke nods his head in agreement.

"We must stop the Sith," Luke says, and Anakin shakes his head.

"That's what I don't understand. What happened? Where are the other Jedi?" Anakin asks.

Yoda closes his eyes, and he bows his head. Anakin notices that for the first time he can actually see every one of the nine hundred plus years the old Jedi has seen. Every one of them is clearly written on the old master's face.

"Terrible things," Yoda says, and his voice trembles as he speaks, "the only Jedi left, we are."

Anakin feels a rush of shock, and he struggles to find words. The order was full of Jedi when he was last there. How could they all be. . .gone?

"The three of us. . .we're the only ones?" he asks, and Yoda nods.

"Wait, there's also Ben," Luke cuts in quickly.

"Ben? Who's that?" Anakin asks. He's pretty sure he's never heard of a Jedi going by that name before. Luke quickly shakes his head.

"Ben Kenobi," Luke says, and Anakin's eyes widen.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asks, and Yoda nods in confirmation. Anakin feels a rush of relief that his friend is still alive.

"Yes," Yoda says gravely, "all that remain of he order, we are.

"How did this happen?" Anakin asks softly. He wants the answer, but at the same time he fears what he might hear.

"The Jedi purges," Luke says in reply.

"An attack on the temple, there was," Yoda says, and his voice trembles slightly, "the clones turned against us all."

Anakin shakes his head slightly.

"Why would they do that?" Anakin asks, "they answer to the republic, to the chancellor."

Yoda's face suddenly darkens, and Anakin feels a flash of what is almost anger roll off of the old master.

"Deceived, we were," Yoda says softly, "hiding in plain sight, a Sith was."

Anakin's eyes widen, and it takes him a moment to speak.

"A Sith? You mean the one we were looking for?" Anakin asks.

Yoda nods once, and his expression grows distant. Anakin can tell that his mind is turning to those days all those years ago.

"Who was it?" Anakin asks. Yoda pauses for a moment before speaking.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Yoda mutters.

Anakin frowns at his words.

"No, that's impossible," Anakin says, and Yoda shakes his head.

"Lying to you, I am not," Yoda says, "sense this, I know you can. Hidden deep his darkness was. Now it has come to light."

Anakin's mind spins with all of these new revelations. He can hear the truth in Yoda's words, and he can sense it through the force. He cannot deny that this is true.

The man he thought of as a mentor, a friend. . .

"He's the emperor, isn't he?" Anakin asks, and Yoda nods.

"Called forth order 66, he did. All clones turned agains the Jedi they were following," Yoda says, and his voice is grave, "many died that day."

"But shouldn't the Jedi at the temple have been able to hold off the clones? Shouldn't some of them have been able to survive?" Anakin asks. He is still holding on to the hope that they aren't alone here.

Yoda shakes his head.

"Not alone in their attack, the clones were," Yoda says, and he takes a deep breath before continuing, "help they had."

"Help? What do you mean?" Anakin asks.

"A Jedi there was," Yoda says slowly, "a traitor to the order. Led the attack, he did."

Anakin feels a sudden rush of anger, and he fights to push it down.

"Who was it?" Anakin asks, and his voice is steely.

Yoda takes a deep breath before slowly turning to meet the younger Jedi's gaze.

"You," the old master replies.

Anakin's heart stops.

"What?" Anakin asks, and the word comes out as a whisper.

"Led the attack on the temple, you'd did," Yoda says slowly. Anakin quickly shakes his head.

"No, I couldn't have," Anakin says. Yoda stares at him, and his expression is grave.

"Ah, but missing pieces of your memory, you are," Yoda says slowly.

**o O o**

**Okay, so please review! **

**I know everything is super confusing right now, and there are a lot of things that don't make sense! Just know that this is on purpose, and everything will be explained later on.**

**If you do have any questions, please feel free to ask and I will try to clear it up as best I can!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Explanations! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

**o O o**

"But I . . .I couldn't have," Anakin mutters, but his voice sounds unsure to even his own ears.

Yoda looks at him gravely.

"The truth, we must discover," Yoda says, "your lost memories we will try to find."

Anakin stares at the small master, and he knows that the old Jedi can feel his fear. Anakin can't help it, he can't control it.

_What if I did those things?_

"What must I do?" Anakin asks, and his tone is set with determination. Despite his fear he will learn the truth.

He must.

"First, we must clear your mind," Yoda says, "release everything into the force, you must. Your fears, your thoughts, everything."

Anakin winces at this.

Letting go of his emotions and fears has never been his strong suit. Clearing his mind of those things always seemed so constraining.

Luke gives him an encouraging smile, and this helps Anakin slightly. He closes his eyes, and he takes a deep breath.

Anakin throws everything away. He distances himself from the events of the past few days, and pushes any trace of emotion from his mind.

Slowly but surely Anakin's mind clears itself of any sign of emotion. His subconscious drifts slightly, and he senses the world around him as though he is watching it on a distant screen.

"Good."

Yoda's voice rings out in the distance, faint but clear. Anakin focuses on the old master's words carefully.

"Now, throw yourself back you must. Go to the last moment you remember. Guide you, the force will."

Suddenly, both Luke's and Yoda's presences join him in this sense of meditation.

"See, we will, what you see," the old master says, "learn the truth together, we will."

Anakin takes a deep, calming breath. He slowly reaches into the deep thoughts of his mind.

His memories.

Anakin reaches out into his past, and he grasps on to the last thing he can remember.

Slowly, an image forms in his mind. It quickly begins to clear and form a familiar scene.

Anakin is just about to ask what to do next when a tingling sensation runs through his entire body. A searing pain flashes through his mind.

And Anakin is drawn back.

**o O o**

_Anakin and Obi-Wan whirl around each other. In perfect rhythm they strike out against the Sith Lord._

_The two men are perfectly in sync. Each is accustomed to the other's fighting style after years of fighting side by side._

_They make a formidable pair, but they are still no match for their opponent._

_Count Dooku takes their strikes with ease. He doesn't even seem to be exerting himself against the two Jedi. The old Sith smiles as he blocks their strikes with his own._

_This makes Anakin angry._

_He feels a slight tremor as the emotions run through him, but in them he finds strength. His thrusts become more powerful, and his strikes are quicker._

_Count Dooku frowns at this new change, and he begins to put more effort into his own strikes. _

_Suddenly the Sith's hands shoot out, and both of the Jedi are lifted into the air._

_With a wave of his hand, Dooku sends Anakin flying against one of the back walls. The young Jedi is momentarily stunned by the harsh impact._

_Dooku sends Obi-Wan flying back as well. The older Jedi's fall is slightly harder than Anakin's, and instead of being stunned the Jedi is rendered unconscious._

_With a wave of his hand Dook brings a balcony deck falling on top Anakin's former master._

_The young Jedi helplessly watches his former master below him. A dark laugh erupts from ten Count._

_This only makes Anakin's anger grow._

_He rushes forward, and he strikes towards the Sith. He channels his anger, and he almost lets it consume him._

_Almost._

_"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker," Dooku says, "you have much anger and hatred, but you don't use them."_

_Anakin slashes towards the man again. He is struggling now to keep his anger in check._

_The clash of lightsabers hitting each other rings through the air as the fighting pair slowly grows closer to the restrained chancellor._

_Anakin's hatred for his opponent only grows._

_The thing that gets to Anakin the most is the old Sith's smirk. He's so sure he'll win. . .just like last time. . ._

_The thought of Anakin's missing limb fills him with a sudden burst of rage._

_He slashes forward many times in rapid succession. Somehow he spins himself to Dooku's side. Here he quickly slashes his lightsaber down._

_With a clatter the Sith's lightsaber falls to the ground. Anakin watches the man's look of horror as his hands follow. _

_Anakin calls the Sith's fallen lightsaber into his hand. He lifts both this blade and his own up, and he crosses them. He then levels them towards the man's neck._

_Dooku falls to his knees. A look of fear has taken place on the man's face. A look of pure terror._

_Anakin feels a sense of pure elation at this man's fear. He feels a sudden rush of power._

_Then a voice breaks through his mind._

_"Do it. Finish him."_

_Anakin turns to see that Chancellor Palpatine is leaning forwards in his chair. A look of almost madness has appeared in the man's eyes._

_"I shouldn't," Anakin says softly._

_Even though he really, really wants to._

_"He's too dangerous to be left alive," Palpatine says, "he's a danger to the republic. . .to the safety of it's citizens." _

_The chancellor's words carve their way into Anakin's mind. They make it seem as though it is the only choice. _

_"He deserves a trial," Anakin says slowly._

_But he knows that this monster deserves nothing but death._

_"Does he?" Palpatine asks, and his voice is sneering, "he deserves nothing."_

_Anakin stares down into the kneeling Sith's eyes, and he sees nothing but pure terror there._

This man deserves to die_, Anakin thinks to himself._

_He raises the lightsabers up, and he prepares to deliver the killing blow._

_The Sith winces at the impending strike._

_Anakin's hands tremble slightly, and he takes a deep breath. . ._

_Before deactivating the two blades._

_"It is not the Jedi way," Anakin says._

_The anger and hatred that had washed per Anakin slowly recedes. The light finds its way back into his heart, and it clears the darkness away._

_Anakin feels as though a weight has been lifted off of his chest, one he didn't know existed. He begins to relax. . ._

_A sudden wave of pure anger suddenly washes over Anakin, and he almost stumbles at its power._

_"You are weak," Palpatine hisses, and Anakin turns to look at the man in shock._

_With a scraping noise the man's restraints are suddenly ripped off, and the chancellor stands._

_"It seems I was wrong about you. You are not ready. . .yet," Palaptine snarls, and Anakin is startled to see that the man's eyes appear almost. . .yellow, "but don't worry. You may still be of use."_

_The chancellor turns away from Anakin, and his gaze falls on the kneeling Sith._

_Anakin's brain screams at him the obvious things. It tells him what is happening here._

_But Anakin is too stunned to react._

_"You, on the other hand, have failed me," the chancellor snaps, "and for he last time."_

_Before Anakin move, a glowing red blade suddenly appears in the chancellors hands._

_A moment later it slices trough Count Dooku's chest._

_Anakin's mind moves slowly, and his brain refuses to do anything but scream the sheer impossibility of his situation to him._

_So when Palpatine turns to face him, he can do nothing but stare._

_A spilt second later lightning erupts from the man's hands, and it strikes Anakin in the chest._

_He goes flying back, and he strikes the wall._

_Anakin lands on his back, and the ceiling above fills his vision. Through the blinding pain he can hear footsteps approaching._

_A moment later a face appears above him._

_It is a face that he had believed to be a mentor, a friend. This face is now twisted into pure hatred._

_"Maybe you will be ready one day," Palpatine hisses, "but until then you are of no use to me. It is best to get you out of the way. . . somewhere that you will not disturb my plans."_

_Anakin tries to push himself up, but he is met with another burst of lightning._

_He lays back, stunned, and his vision slowly swims with the ceiling above him._

_The pain is so great he eventually begins to hallucinate. Strange sights fill his mind._

_In his vision, he stands above his body. This version of himself is talking to the chancellor._

_"Everything is going as planned, master," this version of himself says, "we must leave soon if we wish to make it out of here alive."_

_"First we must get him out of here," Palpatine says, "the unit I sent to retrieve him should arrive soon."_

_"What do we do about Kenobi?" this version of him asks, and the Chancellor hisses in annoyance._

_"For now we must keep him alive. His death might cause suspicion. . .and it will make you more believable if he is alive. You must gain his trust," the chancellor says._

_The other Anakin and the chancellor say other things, but Anakin's mind has drifted off to far now to listen._

_Pain washes over his body in waves, and the darkness of unconsciousness calls to him. It offers relief from the confusion above._

_**. . .**_

_Anakin knows only pain. It fills every waking moment that he is strapped to the table._

_In his dazed date he only catches some of the conversations that drift around him._

_"How do we know this will work? Its never been done before."_

_"He's probably going to die. This is impossible."_

_"Alert the empire that the procedure is ready."_

_Anakin's mind blurs. His mind drifts in and out of consciousness. Time seems meaningless. What is only a few days feels like eternity._

_Then, suddenly, Anakin awakens._

_He gazes at his surroundings wildly. He is strapped to a table, a table that is slowly being lowered into a late tube. Bright lights glare down on him from above._

_With a jerk Anakin's tube comes to a stop. He is completely submerged in the tunnel now._

_He tries to cry out, but his cries are lost in the echoing chamber._

_A dark sense of foreboding fills Anakin. Fear slowly makes it's way into his heart._

_With hiss, a cold substance addendum floods the chamber. With this comes searing pain. It prickles over every inch of his body, and it pierces deep inside._

_The pain lasts forever, and no time at all. Soon Anakin's mind begins to drift._

_Then comes blackness._

_Anakin welcomes the dark._

**o O o**

**Okay, so maybe that cleared up some questions. . .maybe it didn't.**

**More revelations are to come!**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

**o O o**

"So. . .I didn't kill any Jedi?"

_Wow, never thought I'd say that,_ Anakin thinks bitterly to himself.

"No. Betray the order, you did not," Yoda says, and there is a slight tinge of happiness in the old master's voice, "stayed with the light, you did."

"That's great," Anakin says, and he leans back in his chair. Relief flows over him, and a calming peace takes place in his heart.

Quickly though it flows away as a new thought strikes his mind. Anakin has to push away his anger at the thought of the slaughtered Jedi.

"Wait, who was it then that attacked the Jedi? Who has been. . .pretending to be me all these years?" Anakin asks.

"Yeah, if everyone thought it was you. . .who could it have been?" Luke chimes in, and his voice betrays confusion.

"Certain in Vader's identity, I am not," Yoda says, "possible though, a clone he is."

Anakin starts at this. The thought hadn't occurred to him before.

"A clone?. . .of me?" he asks, and Yoda nods.

"Does that mean the Emperor could have dozens of Anakin clones ready to attack the galaxy?" Luke asks, and his tone is disturbed.

Yoda seems to think for a moment before slowly shaking his head. His large ears sway slightly.

"No, just the one I think," Yoda says, "if more there were, more we would have seen already. Replaced, Vader would have been."

"Why wouldn't he make more?" Anakin asks, "or better yet, why me?"

Yoda turns to face the younger Jedi.

"Know why more have not been made, I do not," Yoda says, "as for why you he cloned, that answer I have."

"By all means please share," Anakin says. Yoda nods his head slightly.

"When cloning, lost midi-chlorians are. Replicated, the forms of energy cannot be," Yoda says, "but, if high midi-chlorian count the clone's original has. . ."

Yoda trails off, but his meaning is obvious. The two young men immediately understand.

"The clone will still be quite powerful," Anakin finishes, as Yoda nods.

"More powerful than most Jedi," Yoda says.

"But we can beat him," Anakin says, "especially if there are four of us."

"Forgetting the emperor, you are," Yoda says grimly, "quite a powerful Sith, Darth Sidious is."

"We need to meet up with Obi-Wan," Luke says, "then the four of us can decide what to do."

"Yes," Anakin says in agreement, "together we can come up with a plan."

Luke turns to face the old Jedi master, and his face appears almost pleading.

"Will you help us? Will you come with us to the rebel alliance?" Luke asks.

Yoda looks up at the two, and his gaze appears to be searching.

"Go I will, but help you fight I cannot," Yoda says, "old I am, and past are my fighting days."

Luke smiles at this, but his smile quickly fades at the master's next words.

"Besides, completed your training is not. More to teach you have I," Yoda says.

Luke frowns at the thought of more rigorous Jedi training, but he immediately brightens as he realizes he has found a new Jedi to help train him.

His father.

"You'll help in my training as well?" Luke asks Anakin, and his voice holds uncertainty. A grin immediately appears on the other Jedi's face.

"Of course," Anakin says in reply.

"Prepare for our journey, I will," Yoda says, and he hops off of his chair. The old master swims his came around as he hobbles across the room.

He stops when he reaches a small chest. With a wave of his hand the chest snaps open.

A second later a lightsaber flies into the old man's hand.

"I thought you said you wouldn't fight," Anakin says as he watches the old master.

"Hmm but wish to defend myself in event of attack, I do," the old master says.

The master olds out his other hand, and another blade flies into the air. This one's hilt is slightly longer than Yoda's, as it is built for a taller being.

Yoda sends the blade Anakin's way, and he catches it lightly. A moment later he activates it, and the air is filled with the low hum of energy as the blade snaps to life.

The blue blade casts glowing shadows in the dim light of the hut.

"Like it, you do?" Yoda asks, "been saving it I have."

A small smile crosses Anakin's face as he holds the blade.

It doesn't hold the memories of the old blades he had built, but it still feels wonderful to have a weapon of his own again.

He snaps the blade to his belt, and he finds comfort in the familiar weight at his side.

"Yes, master," Anakin says, and he bows his head in thanks, "I will go prepare our ships."

**o O o**

_**(A few days later, above Ichum's atmosphere) **_

"Oh, it's hideous."

Luke laughs lightly at his father's first words at seeing the planet where the rebel base is located.

"Ichum is actually a lot like Tatooine," Luke replies over the comm as they prepare to enter the planet's atmosphere, "hot, dry, no signs of life. . ."

"No wonder I hate it so much," Anakin grumbles.

"Isn't Tatooine your home planet?" Luke asks in confusion.

"Yeah," Anakin says in short reply, "not exactly a place of happy memories."

"Me either," Luke says.

Both men seem ready to question the other, but Yoda quickly cuts in.

"Focus on the past, you should not," Yoda's voice crackles to life through the headset. The old Jedi master is currently accompanying Anakin in his stolen Imperial fighter.

"I know," Anakin says, and his voice sounds weary, "attachment and emotions lead to the dark side."

The older Jedi master chuckles harshly.

"Wonderful keeper of the code, are you not, young Skywalker?" the old master asks. Luke smiles at their conversation.

"Isn't Luke technically 'young Skywalker' now?" Anakin asks.

**o O o**

Obi-Wan leans forward as he studies the defense plan lying before him on the table.

"Fighters will not be of much use," Bail mutters beside him.

"Yeah the guy is a great pilot," Han mutters almost mournfully.

"They might slow him down," Leia replies.

"I will not be much of a match for him," Obi-Wan says, and he lays his hand lightly on his lightsaber.

"We will have many soldiers posted in the entrance," Bail says in an attempt to offer some ray of hope.

Obi-Wan is just about to speak when a tremor suddenly rings through the force. The old Jedi's eyes shoot upwards as a familiar presence touches his.

"It appears that we are out of time," Obi-Wan states bitterly.

"He's here?" Bail asks, and his voice betrays a trace of fear.

"Yes, and he is not alone," Obi-Wan says after a moment, "Luke is with him."

"What. . .what does that mean?" Leia asks in confusion, "is he being held captive?"

"He couldn't have joined him, could he?" Bail asks in disbelief.

"I suppose we will see," the old Jedi replies, and he frowns before continuing," there is another presence as well."

"Do you recognize it?" Bail asks quickly.

"I do not know," Obi-Wan says slowly, "whoever it is is shielding their presence."

Leia bites her lip as she braces herself to ask the question plaguing her mind.

"Obi-Wan. . .Luke would not join our father. . .would he?" her voice is unsure. Obi-Wan turns to face the young woman.

"I once believed that Anakin would be the last person to ever fall to the dark side," Obi-Wan says, "he was like a brother to me. I do not know whether or not Luke will turn. . .but you must be prepared for anything, Leia."

Leia nods her head slightly, but she finds herself unable to speak.

"Their ships have been detected," Bail says as two fighters appear on one of the scanners.

"Ready the defense fighters," Obi-Wan commands, "and prepare the ground troops as well."

"You don't honestly believe that they'll make it past that many fighters, do you?" Han asks, and his voice is skeptical, "I mean I know the guy is good but-."

Obi-Wan quickly shakes his head.

"It is not a manner of whether or not he will get through," Obi-Wan says, "Anakin will get past the fighters. Our only hope is to buy as much time as possible."

Bail nods at this, and he relays the orders over the comms.

"Red alert everyone. Defensive positions immediately," the rebel leader says.

The group rushes off to their own positions, leaving Leia alone in the command room. Her gaze is drawn to the small scanner, and the two ships displayed on it.

_One her father, one her brother._

Leia takes a deep breath as she braces herself for what is to come.

_Stay with the light, Luke. May the force be with you._

**o O o**

**I know many people have pointed out the flaws in my whole "clone theory," but I am trying to justify it.**

**Next chapter will have some nice action!**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so notes for before:**

**Yoda isn't going to be a big fighter in this story, and this is why: He's super old, and technically he is supposed to already have died (I believe of old age. That's what happens in RotJ right?)**

**So he is kinda just gonna be a guiding force, a teacher.**

**Also: This chapter switches p.o.v a lot, because personally I love to think of the reactions of the rebels as they watch what's happening.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**o O o**

Anakin and Luke's ships enter Ichum's atmosphere, and they speed down to the rebel base's coordinates.

Luke guides them towards a large cropping of rocks surrounding a mountain. As they near the location Anakin can see the signs of a hangar hidden in the side of the rocky cliff.

As they speed towards their destination, a beeping suddenly fills Anakin's ship.

"Hey I'm picking up multiple ships coming towards us," Anakin says as his scanner begins to light up.

"That's strange. . ." Luke mutters as he also picks up the many ships speeding their way.

"A bad feeling about this, I have," Yoda mutters as the fleet of ships comes into view.

"Me too," Anakin says, and he shivers slightly, "Luke are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah," Luke says, even though his voice holds uncertainty, "I'm going to try and comm the ships."

A few moments later Luke radios back.

"I can't contact the ships," Luke says, "every time I send a message out I get no reply."

Anakin thinks for a moment before speaking. The ships in the distance are steadily growing closer.

His sense of unease only grows.

"Put a message out towards the base," Anakin says finally, "try to contact Leia. . .or Han."

Luke hurries to attempt contact once more. This time he puts a message out on all channels, and he leaves his radio open for any reply.

**o O o**

_"Hello? Anyone there? Leia?"_

"Don't answer it."

Leia turns to face her adoptive father, her hand already hovering on the controls to reply.

"It's Luke," Leia replies, and a frown appears on her face. As her brother's voice fills the air once more her hands twitch towards the controls once more.

"It might be a trap," Bail says in reply, and he carefully leads his daughter away from the controls.

Obi-Wan steps forward, and he fiddles with the system for a moment. Seconds later two voices fill the air. Their conversation is clear for the rebels to hear.

_"I don't understand. Why isn't anyone answering?"_

A moment later another voice answers. It is a voice Leia instantly recognizes, even though she's only heard it speak a few times.

_"Are you sure this is the right place?"_

Obi-Wan gasps as he hears his old's friend voice, and he takes a step back.

_"This is where Leia told me." _Luke says in reply.

A few moments pass before Anakin answers.

_"Something doesn't feel right. . ."_

A third voice mumbles something in the background, but this new stranger's words are lost.

_"Wait a second. . .why is the light on my comm blinking?_" Luke asks suddenly. It only takes a second for Anakin to answer.

_"It means someone is listening. . ."_

A moment later the air is filled with static as the signal suddenly is cut off.

Obi-Wan slowly turns back to face the group, and his expression is grave as he speaks.

"It is as I feared,"the old Jedi says.

"What do you mean?" Leia says sharply. Bail steps forward to speak in reply, and his expression is grave.

"Leia, Luke has joined your father."

**o O o**

"Someone was listening to us," Anakin says, and he frowns slightly, "what does that mean?"

"Hmm. . .know I do not," Yoda says, and his voice is thoughtful.

"Those ships are getting awfully close," Luke says and his gaze is drawn to the approaching vessels, "do you think we should-."

His words are cut off when a burst of blasts suddenly explodes from the lead ships guns.

Anakin and Luke spin apart to miss the fire. Each jerks his own ship to the side sharply, and they barely miss the spray of blasts.

"I thought you said these were your friends!" Anakin shouts as he dodges to miss another line of bolts.

"They are!" Luke shouts back, "in fact. . .this is my squad!"

"Really friendly aren't they," Anakin says as he spins his ship back towards Luke's.

"Well we are flying imperial fighters," Luke says as he aligns his ship beside his father's.

"True," Anakin says, and he sighs slightly, "should we take an offensive stand?"

"Don't shoot any of them!" Luke says quickly, "I recognize some of their presences. . .these are the rebels."

"What am I supposed to do then? They're going to take us down!" Anakin snaps as he dodges another blast.

"Just. . .try to make it to the base," Luke says in reply. He dodge ships own line of blasts.

"Fine," Anakin says in exasperation.

And so they begin the game of dodging and ducking the spray of blasts shot their way. The two ships dance between the rays of light, barely missing their fire.

About twelve ships trail behind the two. All rain their blasts down on their prey.

Anakin and Luke manage to dodge the blasts (With a bit of guidance from Yoda now and then), and things seem to be going well. Slowly they are making their way towards the base.

They are almost to the base's airspace when a sudden blast catches them unawares.

It comes from the opposite direction of the ships chasing them. The new threat shoots from the base.

The blast comes from nowhere and it strikes Luke's ship in the left wing. Immediately he loses control of his vessel as the left wing tears away.

His ships begins to spiral down.

**o O o**

"One of the ships was hit, sir," a soldier says as he observes the scanners.

Immediately all gazes turn to the live feed of the ships outside. Clearly one can be seen spiraling down.

"But who's in it?" Han asks as it falls down. He fears for Luke's life.

Obi-Wan knows the answer a second later, when the ship that was unharmed goes into a steep dive after the fallen one.

This sort of dive is a feat only one man could accomplish, one man that Obi-Wan knows quite well.

"Luke is in the hit ship," Obi-Wan says slowly, and when he reaches out with his sense he knows this to be true.

Leia turns her head sharply, and she watches in horror as the ship wildly spins. Smoke pours from the spot where the wing once was.

The group watches as the ship spirals down to certain doom.

**o O o**

Anakin immediately turns his ship into a steep dive. He presses his accelerators as fast as they will go in an attempt to gain on Luke's fallen ship.

A sense of determination overtakes Anakin as his ship speeds in a direct drop.

_I will save Luke._

Anakin's ship is soon level with Luke's.

His son's ship is spinning in wild circles, even as Luke tries to regain some sort of control from inside.

Anakin carefully removes one hand from his controls, and he stretches it out. Yoda immediately picks up on what he is trying to do.

"Concentrate, you must," Yoda says, "careful you must be. Help you connect with the force, I will."

Anakin tunes out everything. He turns his attentions away from the scanners that alert him of the fighters closing in, of the warning that the ground is fast approaching.

Anakin vaguely senses that Yoda is helping him connect with the older Jedi's presence brushes against his own. Anakin knows that this is all the older Jedi can do to help him.

Anakin connects with the force, and he sends this power towards Luke's ship. Anakin turns his hand slightly.

A few seconds pass, and Luke's ship stops it's wild spinning. Now it is falling straight beside Anakin's.

Anakin keeps his hand out, but now he slowly flips it over. At the same time he turns his own ships controls.

In a flash both ships pull out of their steep dives. Now they fly straight, hovering barely feet above the ground below.

"Good," Yoda's voice says distantly, "be patient. Be careful."

Anakin takes a slow deep breath before he slowly draws his hand towards himself.

A moment later Luke's ship bumps against his.

**o O o**

The group of rebels watch the scene with mixed awe and horror.

"Did he just. . ." Han asks as the two ships level off next to each other.

"He did," Obi-Wan says, and his voice is grim when he speaks, "it appears as though Anakin's powers over the force are just as strong as they once were."

The group watches in silence as the ships continue to fly.

**o O o**

"What just. . ." Luke's stunned voice comes from the other ship.

"Luke, what I'm about to tell you to do is going to sound crazy," Anakin says. Anakin's voice shakes from the effort of concentration.

Luke takes a deep breath before answering.

"Okay," he says.

"Open your cockpit, and walk across the wings to my ship," Anakin says, and at Luke's shocked gasp Anakin hurries to try and comfort him, "Luke trust me. I _will not_ let you fall."

Anakin can hear Luke's panicked breaths on the other side, and he feels a rush of anger course through him.

_Whoever took that shot and I are going to have to have some words on this matter_, Anakin thinks to himself.

"Luke, you must trust me. We have to hurry," Anakin says, and he struggles to keep his voice calm.

He was able to gain a bit of a lead on the fighters when he took that steep dive, and for now they are out of firing range.

The ships are quickly gaining once more. They are running out of time.

"Okay," Luke says, and his voice is soft.

Luke's cockpit slides open, and Luke crawls out of his seat to perch on the wing. Slowly he make his way across the wing of his ship.

The moment Luke sets foot onto Anakin's ship wing, Anakin releases his hold on the other ship.

It immediately begins to fall, and a second later it explodes when hit with a shot by one of the trailing fighters.

A moment later Anakin is forced to turn his ship to the side to avoid a blast aimed their way. Luke flattens himself to the wing as the ship swerves.

The instant they level out once more Anakin punches the button to open his cockpit.

A second later Luke slides into the small seat behind the pilot's. Yoda climbs out of the way so the boy can slide in beside him.

Anakin slides the hatch closed once more, and he spins the ship quickly away.

He then turns around to face Luke.

The young man's face is pale, and he is breathing heavily. He sends a slight smile Anakin's way when he sees his concerned glance.

"I'm fine," Luke says quickly.

Anakin turns his attention back to flying, and he fights the anger that is brewing inside him.

_So this is what they mean when they say parents will murder anyone that touches their child. . ._

At the moment murder seems quite appropriate to Anakin.

**o O o**

The group watches as Luke makes his way across the wings of the two ships. Leia breathes a sigh of relief when he slides into the other craft.

Obi-Wan winces as he feels a flash of anger wash through the force. Bail looks at him curiously, inviting him to speak.

"We've done nothing but make him angry," Obi-Wan says in answer.

Han frowns at this. He isn't exactly happy that one of his best friends was nearly shot out of the sky (in fact he's rather angry about the entire situation) but he still doesn't see the threat here.

"There's only one ship now," Han says, "shouldn't that make this easier?"

Obi-Wan slowly shakes his head.

"Easier yes," the old Jedi says, "but not for us."

**o O o**

Anakin spins his ship to avoid being hit by another missile.

"Control your anger, you must, Skywalker," Yoda's voice comes calling from the back.

Anakin barely keeps himself from making a biting retort back. Instead he tries to listen to the Jedi's words.

Soon peace fills him, and he find sit easier to focus. Anakin immerses himself in the force once more.

"What do we do?" Luke asks bitterly, "they're shooting at us from both sides, but we can't shoot back!"

Anakin takes a deep breath before answering.

"We have to make it near those rocks," Anakin says, "then we can make it inside the base."

"A trap inside the base, I sense," Yoda states quite plainly. A smile crosses Anakin's face.

"Then let's spring the trap," Anakin says.

He then cuts the ship in a sharp turn, and he begins to make a straight line for the base. The twelve fighters trail behind them, and they rain fire down on the craft.

Anakin spins between the unending line of blasts, and he relies entirely on the force as it warns him of each impending shot.

Somehow they aren't hit.

Anakin pushes the accelerators forward, and they race straight towards the base. They can see the hangar before them, steadily growing nearer.

"We can't land at this speed!" Luke exclaims, "we'll be smashed to pieces!"

In answer Anakin presses the ship even faster. The mouth of the hangar looms before them.

"Yoda, can you help us in this?," Anakin says. The old master understands exactly what Anakin plans to do.

"Do this, I can," Yoda replies, and Anakin can sense the old master is reaching into the force.

"Do what?" Luke asks, and Yoda speaks in answer.

"Concentrate, you must," Yoda says, "stop the ship with the force, we can."

Anakin dodges another spray of blasts.

The hangar opens before them.

Anakin can sense the ships behind them, that they are slowing as the hangar approaches.

Anakin continues ahead at full speed.

**o O o**

"Sir, they aren't slowing down," one of the soldiers at the scanners says.

"They're going to crash into the hangar!" Bail exclaims as he watches the ship rushing straight for the base.

"That's suicide!" Han says.

But he already knows that Anakin has never been one to back down from such dangers. He has seen evidence of this himself.

Obi-Wan also knows this, and he knows exactly what Anakin is attempting to do.

"Close the hangar doors!" Obi-Wan shouts, "close them now!"

**o O o**

As if finally realizing what they mean to do, the doors to the hangar begin to slide shut.

Anakin pushes the ship faster, and his eyes flicker with determination.

"We aren't going to make it!" Luke shouts.

The ship races forward, it's nose enters the opening. . .the doors are milliseconds away. . .

With flash the ship flies through the hangar entrance. The doors slam shut behind them.

Now they enter at full speed, racing towards the back wall.

Pieces of machinery and scattered ships flicker past them as they fly towards the back walk.

"Now!" Anakin shouts, even as he slams on the brakes.

He reaches out with the force, and he wraps his mind around he ship. He can feel Luke and Yoda doing the same.

The ship slides across the ground of the hangar at high speed. The inside of the ship quickly begins to heat up as sparks fly around it.

With a thrust of will, Anakin pushes into the force. He calls as much power as he can to him.

_STOP!_

As one, the three Jedi push out.

With a jerk the ship slows down, just before it hits the back wall.

It bounces off, spinning around. The tail of the ship jumps up slightly, so that the craft is held at a downwards angle against the wall.

Smoke billows around the crashed craft. Sparks shoot from a few places where machinery was cut. The left wing was snapped upon impact, and it hangs limply from the side of the craft.

The small group is left in shock for a few moments, before laughter suddenly cuts through the silence.

Anakin lays his head back against his seat as a smile crosses his face. A moment later Luke's laughter joins in as well.

"Another happy landing," Anakin mutters, the grin still on his face.

**o O o**

The small rebel group watches the screen in silence. No signs of life come from the smoking vessel.

But Obi-Wan knows the truth.

"Send the soldiers in immediately," Obi-Wan orders.

"There's. . .there's no way they survived that, sir," one of the men stationed in the room claims as they observe the smoking wreckage.

Obi-Wan is just about to point out that the man is wrong, when moving registers on the screen.

With a hiss, the cockpit opens, and two figures jump out into the smoke.

"Impossible," a man beside Obi-Wan mutters.

Obi-Wan can sense the fear that quickly fills the room. There are hurried orders to send soldiers to the hangars.

The council room quickly empties as the members rush for the hangar.

_Now they finally know what we face, _Obi-Wan thinks bitterly.

**o O o**

**Okay, so I know Obi-Wan seems super clueless as to what's actually happened, but remember he has believed Anakin is evil for the past 20+ years! It's kinda hard or him to imagine anything else.**

**Please review!**

**Big fight scene to come! I can't wait!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is long overdue:**

**Thank you so, so much for all the lovely reviews I have received! I love them so much!**

**Okay, in this chapter hopefully some stuff might be cleared up.**

**Several people have expressed their dislike of Obi-Wam just jumping to conclusions about Anakin and stuff.**

**Hopefully here I have given some insight as to the confusion inside Obi-Wan. (he has kinda believed Anakin was evil for the past twenty years)**

**So, please enjoy!**

**o O o**

Anakin steps forward, into the mass of smoke still pouring from the mass of wreckage. Luke follows him as they weave their way through the pile of broken metal.

"Where's Yoda?" Luke asks as he coughs out a lungful of smoke. Anakin shoots a look back towards the crashed craft before replying.

"He mentioned something to me about this being my problem. . .plus he already told us that he would not fight," Anakin says plainly, and Luke frowns at this.

"You think we will have to fight?" Luke asks, and Anakin sends him a look of disbelief.

"Unless the squad of fighters outside was just a welcoming party, I'm pretty sure we're going to have to fight," Anakin says, and his hand sneaks towards the lightsaber clipped at his belt.

"Maybe if we can find Leia. . ." Luke starts, but Anakin quickly cuts him off.

"Wait. . .do you sense that?" Anakin asks sharply, and he turns his head as the force sends the tremble o a warning towards him.

"Yeah," Luke says, and worry sets inside him as he feels the threat of danger.

Many presences have suddenly arrived in the room. They surround the hangar, and they don't seem to be particularly friendly.

The two Jedi are still shielded by the wreckage surrounding their crash, so at the moment they are cut off from the threat.

"Yoda said there would be a trap," Anakin muses, sounding almost excited at the prospect of a fight.

"Then what do we do now?" Luke asks, worry overtaking his emotions. He is not so excited about the thought of fighting.

Anakin smiles then, and a feral grin crosses his face. Luke already can tell that whatever they are about to attempt will be reckless and stupid.

And somehow it will most likely end up working.

"We spring the trap," Anakin says, echoing the words his own master once said long ago.

**o O o**

Obi-Wan stands just behind the lines of soldiers. The men are crouched in rows, their weapons prepped and ready.

Obi-Wan's last hopes are beginning to fade away. With very passing moment they disappear into the growing darkness.

His hopes that he can bring Luke back to the light.

Obi-Wan's not sure though. At the moment it is hard for him to distinguish Father's emotions from Son's. The two signatures he can sense mingle together, and their emotions swirl in bright flashes.

_Anger. Confusion. Worry. Fear. Excitement. Anticipation. _

And overlaying it all is a deep sense of. . ._protectiveness._

All in all it confuses Obi-Wan, as many of these emotions point to the dark side.

_Maybe Luke hasn't joined his father. . . _

Obi-Wan is pulled from his musings as a dull murmur runs through the waiting rebels. The old Jedi turns his gaze up, just in time to see two men emerge from the still-smoking piles of wreckage.

Obi-Wan's gaze is immediately drawn to the taller of the two. Shock fills him as he sees in flesh a man who should have been destroyed over twenty years ago. Standing before him is a man who should now be more machine than flesh.

_Anakin Skywalker._

_Or is it Darth Vader?_

**o O o**

Anakin and Luke stand just outside of the wreckage. Murmurs rush through the rebels before them for several seconds. Then a harsh silence falls.

It hangs in the air for a few moments before Luke turns to Anakin. He only tilts his head slightly in the taller man's direction, keeping most of his attention on the lines of soldiers ahead of them.

"What now?" he breaths in a near silent whisper. Still it feels as though his words are overly loud in the noiseless chamber.

Anakin scans the crowd slowly, carefully.

"I have no idea," he mutters, "this is sort of. . .awkward. I don't like them just watching us."

"Maybe they're waiting to see if we do anything. . .threatening," Luke says, his confusion over the lack of action clear.

"So. . .don't draw my lightsaber and start attacking?" Anakin asks in a dry tone, and Luke struggles to hide a smile.

"Yeah," he says.

Anakin is just about to speak again when a sudden change runs through the atmosphere. A tremble rushes through the force, and this is Anakin's only warning.

In a quick movement Anakin steps in front of Luke, and he slides his lightsaber free. He brings it up in a flash to block the blaster bolts aimed their way.

Silence falls once more, and it is only punctuated by the hum of Anakin's lightsaber. A moment later the buzz intensifies as Luke ignites his own saber.

"Stun bolts," Luke says calmly as he steps up beside his father, and Anakin nods.

Both men recognized the difference between the blasts sent their way. The bright blue blasts didn't cause any explosions when they were deflected towards random pieces of wall.

Someone wants them alive.

"You know what that means?" Anakin asks, and Luke sends him a look of confusion.

"What?" Luke asks.

Anakin grins wickedly.

"Now. . .we can fight back," he says.

**o O o**

_(A few seconds earlier)_

Obi-Wan watches as the two men converse.

There seems to be ease in their speech, and an almost. . .friendly nature. He watches as Luke attempts to hide a smile at something his father says.

As of right now, Obi-Wan senses no malicious intent from the pair.

Doubts begin to form.

But he cannot run the risk of being wrong. All precautions must be taken. The last time that Obi-Wan wasn't careful, the last time he didn't see what was plainly in front of him. . .

Many died. Many still die today for that mistake.

But, Obi-Wan also knows that certain precautions should also be taken in case all of his estimates are wrong.

So he sends one last order to the men surrounding the hangar.

"Guns to stun only," Obi-Wan says softly, "I repeat, stun only. We want them alive."

**o O o**

After their momentary break from the sudden barrage of blasts, the real attack begins. The mass of soldiers rain fire down on the two men.

The two Jedi completely immerse themselves in the force, and they spread their senses out. Thy rely entirely on the force as they sense the dangers sent their way.

Anakin and Luke spin around, deflecting blasts aimed at themselves and each other.

They deflect the stun bolts back towards the soldiers, and quickly their opponent's numbers begin to fall.

Still many remain.

Somehow Anakin finds a way to talk to Luke throughout the attack.

"Persistent aren't they? And not really open to strangers," Anakin says as he deflects six bolts in rapid succession. Luke grins at this.

"They have been a secret, underground rebellion for over twenty years," Luke says as he leans back to avoid a line of fire.

"I really missed all the good stuff, didn't I?" Anakin asks, and he whirls around to deflect a string of blasts in rapid succession.

"I did too," Luke says reply, "I only found the interesting things a few years ago."

There is silence for a few moments as the fire from the stunners intensifies, and Anakin steps forward to take the head of the fight. Several more rebel soldiers are stunned by their own blasts by the time he steps back.

"You know, I must say this isn't giving me any positive thoughts towards the rebels," Anakin says, "I mean I was even considering helping them in their cause! But if this is the kind of welcome I get. . ."

"They're just kind of mistrusting," Luke replies with a smile, "I saved one of their leaders from execution and I barely got in."

"Really exclusive, huh?" Anakin says with a grin.

Luke smiles as well, and he is surprised by his excitement.

_I'm being shot at by multiple soldiers, and I'm having. . .fun, _Luke thinks to himself_, wow, my dad is really starting to run off on me._

That thought alone causes warmth to rush through his heart.

**o O o**

"This attack isn't working," Bail whispers to Obi-Wan, "we must try something else. Half of our soldiers are already down! I'm just relieved we didn't use actual blasters!"

Obi-Wan is silent for a few moments before he speaks. In the moments he takes to find words, several more soldiers fall.

The old Jedi's gaze is pulled towards the two men fighting the mass of soldiers.

Their lightsabers swirl around each other, a mesmerizing vortex of blue and green. The two men cut easily between each other, blocking shots aimed at themselves and at their partner.

Anakin is obviously leading their stand, as he is more offensive as he sends his bolts back towards their owners. The young man's strikes are aggressive and powerful.

_And just as familiar as if I saw them yesterday_, Obi-Wan thinks to himself.

Luke, on the other-hand, stands slightly behind his father. It is almost as though Anakin is purposefully shielding him.

Vaguely Obi-Wan's mind is drawn back to the sense of fierce protectiveness that washed through the force earlier. He quickly shakes such thoughts away.

Luke's stand is more defensive, and he is focusing more on simply deflecting the bolts, not sending them back to specified targets.

All in all the pair makes quite the formidable team.

Obi-Wan knows their larger numbers won't win against a stand like this. Already theist size begin to dwindle.

"Call off the attack," Obi-Wan says wearily.

His hand slips to his own lightsaber.

**o O o**

Suddenly, the attack stops.

Anakin and Luke stand ready, their lightsabers poised, but no more bolts come.

"What's happening?" Luke whispers, and Anakin slowly scans the crowd of soldiers (those still standing, anyway) for any sign of movement.

"I don't-," Anakin begins, but he stops himself when a figure emerges from the shadows.

It is an old man, his hair completely white and his skin spotted with signs of age. His eyes spark with years of wisdom and understanding.

Anakin can't help but feel a sense of. . .familiarness.

But when he reaches out to the man he is hit with a mental block as hard as stone.

But is apparent that Luke recognizes the man, as he feels a sense of relief rush through the young man.

"Ben!" Luke exclaims, and he deactivates his green saber.

Anakin frowns at this, his mind spinning.

_Who's Ben?. . . _His mind wonders, and immediately he is drawn back to a moment only a few days earlier when he asked this exact same question.

He remembers the answer clearly, and a wave of shock races through him as he recognizes his old friend.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asks, his disbelief clear as he beholds the much older man.

Anakin's word echoes slightly in the vast hangar, and Obi-Wan winces at the name. The older man walks several paces closer before replying.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan says softly, his tone almost mourning, "or is it Darth Vader?"

A murmur runs through the crowd of soldiers, but Anakin doesn't hear them.

Sudden realization comes to him.

"Oh," he mutters, and he shakes his head, "I am so stupid."

Luke turns to face Anakin, even as Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber.

"What?" Luke asks, and Anakin keeps his eyes on his old master as he speaks.

"He thinks I'm Darth Vader," Anakin states softly so that only Luke can hear.

Luke looks between the two men in shock, before he steps forward to stand between them.

"It's not what you think," Luke says to the older Jedi master, and he holds his hands up in a placating gesture.

Obi-Wan doesn't seem to hear him. His gaze is trained fully on Anakin.

Anakin slowly steps around Luke. He has yet to put away his blue lightsaber, and now he makes a show of deactivating it in front of Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin says slowly, "we need to talk. There is much that you do not understand."

With a sudden flash Obi-Wan springs forward, and his blue lightsaber comes crashing down.

Anakin's own blue blade springs up in an instant, and it slides out to deflect the opposing saber. The two men's blades are locked in place. Each pushes against the other, trying to gain ground on the opposing force.

"What can you possibly have to say?" Obi-Wan snaps, and Anakin is surprised to feel a flash of anger from his old friend.

_Much has changed in these years I've missed_, Anakin reminds himself.

The two break apart for a moment, and circle each other slowly.

Luke moves as if to join the fight, but Anakin quickly motions for him to stay back, out of harm's way.

This is between him and Obi-Wan.

With a harsh clash the blades strike against each other once more. The two men exchange blows in rapid succession, but neither gains an advantage.

When they lock blades once more Anakin attempts speech again. He tries to explain what he can.

"What if I told you that something happened? That everything you believed is a lie?" Anakin says calmly, even as he pushes against Obi-Wan's blade.

Anger flashes in the older Jedi's eyes, and Obi-Wan suddenly thrusts his hand foward.

Anakin is sent flying back by a powerful force push, but he manages to hit the ground lightly. He rolls backwards, and is on his feet just in time to meet Obi-Wan's lightsaber as it comes crashing down once more.

Anakin quickly realizes that Obi-Wan is fighting to the death.

Anakin, on the other hand, is merely fighting to keep himself alive until he can explain himself to his friend.

"Everything about you has been a lie, Anakin," Obi-Wan says, and Anakin's heart breaks at the tone of mourning in the man's voice, "everything."

"You don't understand," Anakin says, his voice pleading. He quickly ducks a swing that would have taken his head off.

"What don't I understand, Anakin?" Obi-Wan snaps, "that you killed Jedi? Younglings? That you tried to kill your own wife and children?"

This time a flash of anger rushes through Anakin. It takes all of his self-control not to snap at the man's words.

He doesn't need a reminder of his beloved wife's fate.

"That wasn't me," Anakin says, struggling to keep his voice calm.

He whirls around to dodge another blow from Obi-Wan.

Unknown to Anakin, his own strikes are quickly becoming more and more aggressive. It is getting harder for Obi-Wan to maintain his lead of the fight as anger begins to overtake Anakin.

"No? It wasn't you?" Obi-Wan snaps, "You just have the order then?"

Anakin loses it at this.

In rapid succession he strikes furiously. His blows rain down on Obi-Wan without ceasing. The older Jedi is quickly overwhelmed.

A moment later Obi-Wan's lightsaber clatters to the ground.

The only sound that fills the air is the hum of Anakin's lightsaber, which is currently leveled at Obi-Wan's throat. The entire hangar is silent.

"Well, aren't you going to finish me?" Obi-Wan asks, his tone grim.

**o O o**

Obi-Wan stares up at his former friend.

Now he simply waits for the sting of the lightsaber passing through his neck.

Instead, Anakin speaks.

Obi-Wan expects gloating, or some other form of self-praise. What Anakin does say is the last thing that Obi-Wan expects.

"Master?" Anakin says, and his voice is full of disbelief, "in your old age how did you become so. . .stupid?"

Obi-Wan stares at the young man for a moment before he speaks, and shock is evident in his words.

"I'm sorry. . .what?" Obi-Wan asks, as this is the only thing he can think to say.

Anakin shakes his head in obvious disbelief. With a flash he deactivates the lightsaber that's leveled at Obi-Wan's throat.

A moment later he throws himself into a sitting position on the ground. He crosses his legs beneath him before gesturing for Obi-Wan to sit.

Completely bewildered, Obi-Wan finds himself sitting down across from the younger man.

Instead of doing something sensible. . . like attacking.

A second passes, and Anakin throws his hand out. Obi-Wan's lightsaber flies into his palm, and a moment later he holds it out to the old Jedi master.

"Make yourself comfortable, Obi-Wan," Anakin says with a bright smile that Obi-Wan hasn't seen in years. It is a smile that he has found himself missing as the time passes.

Obi-Wan crosses his legs beneath him, his confusion still running rampart.

_Why am I not attacking? Why is he not attacking? What is going on?!_

"We have much to talk about, my old master."

**o O o**

**Finally, Obi-Wan chills out enough to listen!**

**He's kinda in a bit of shock!**

**Please review! Thank you so much for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's a bit short, bit I wanted this to be a chapter of it's own!**

**Enjoy!**

**o O o**

"Let me start at the beginning-," Anakin says, but Obi-Wan is quick to cut him off.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" Obi-Wan asks, and his hand creeps towards his lightsaber, "you expect me to just sit and listen to you?"

In response Anakin gives his old master a look of absolute disbelief. He crosses his arms over his chest, and he simply stares at the older Jedi for several seconds.

"Obi-Wan, I thought we'd gotten past this," Anakin says, and he frowns.

Obi-Wan snorts in disbelief, and he moves to speak but Anakin quickly holds a hand up stop his flow of words.

Anakin turns around to look up at Luke. His son is standing beside them, simply watching their conversation transpire.

"Luke, can you please go check on our old friend? I'm starting to fear he got lost on the way out of the ship," Anakin says, and his tone holds a slight edge.

Luke nods once, before he turns and walls towards the ship wreck. A moment later disappears into the still smoking piles of wreckage.

Anakin turns back to Obi-Wan, and he sends him a slight smile. Obi-Wan is unnerves by this show of familiarity.

"So, how have you been?" Anakin asks, smirking slightly. Obi-Wan frowns as shock runs through him.

"What?"

Again, Anakin holds a hand up to stop his flow of words. The young man turns away from Obi-Wan to face the wreckage. Obi-Wan's eyes follow his gaze.

(As do everyone else's in the room. The group watching these proceedings is completely silent, as they are riveted to the occurring events.)

Luke appears once more, but he is not alone this time. A small figure hobbles slowly behind him, and this elderly creature has to lean heavily on his cane for support.

Obi-Wan gasps before sharply turning to face Anakin. An accusing look has appeared on his face.

"What have you-," he begins, but Anakin's words quickly drown his out.

"Before you accuse Yoda of turning to the dark side, or me taking him prisoner, will you please let him speak?" Anakin says, and his voice snaps with annoyance.

Obi-Wan slowly closes his mouth. He nods once.

"Thank you," Anakin says in almost exasperation. He then turns to Yoda, who is taking his time as he walks across the floor. Luke follows behind the old master.

"What took you so long?" Anakin asks, his tone sounding almost bitter. Yoda laughs at the younger Jedi.

"Interfere, I told you I would not," Yoda says, "over, my fighting days are."

Anakin sighs slightly, and he takes a deep breath before continuing.

"We wouldn't have had to fight if you had come forward," Anakin says lightly. He is struggling not to get angry.

Yoda finally reaches the two seated men, and he slowly takes a seat beside them. Luke joins the three on the ground, sitting beside his father.

"Behind us that is now, young Skywalker," Yoda says with a smile that borders on mischievous, "though an entertaining fight it was."

Anakin's eyes widen, and he moves to speak again, but Obi-Wan quickly cuts in.

"Master Yoda, can you possibly explain. . .why you are with him?" Obi-Wan says, and he nods in Anakin's direction. An outraged look appears on his face.

"Why thank you, Obi-Wan," Anakin mutters, and Obi-Wan shakes his head.

"Oh, stop being dramatic," Obi-Wan snaps back, surprising himself.

_That was almost like old times. . ._

Obi-Wan quickly shakes this away. He can't have those wistful thoughts distracting him right now.

"So what is it you have to tell me? What can you possibly say that will make me believe you? Obi-Wan asks tiredly.

Anakin slowly nods his head, and he takes a long slow breath before he speaks. He chooses his next words carefully.

"Master, something happened over twenty years ago," Anakin begins softly, "at least. . .for you it happened years ago. For me it has been only days."

Obi-Wan frowns at this, and he is not sure if he wants him to continue.

"What do you speak of?" He asks, his tone cautious and wary.

"It is a day you should remember well," Anakin says, "but in case your memory is troubling you, I'll give you a single hint. . .

_"We'll take him together this time."_

Obi-Wan's heart freezes as his words immediately his mind drawn back to a scene long ago. . .of a rescue mission long since passed. . .

"To which I replied, 'I was about to say that,'" Anakin says, "I, of course did not want a repeat of the last time we went up against Dooku."

He holds his metallic arm up as a slight reminder, and Obi-Wan frowns.

"What does this have to do with anything? Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin sighs.

"It matters _because _if you remember anything about that fight, you were. . .indisposed moments into it," Anakin says dryly, and Obi-Wan flushes with embarrassment.

Obi-Wan moves to speak, but Anakin hurriedly waves him to keep silent.

"Anyway, while you were. . .unconscious on the floor, lots of stuff happened that you missed," Anakin says, "for instance, I beat Dooku, but I don't kill him."

Obi-Wan frowns at this, but once more Anakin doesn't allow him to speak.

"His master really, really tried to talk me into doing it. . .but I didn't," Anakin says, "so. . .the chancellor kind of didn't like that."

Anakin takes a deep breath before continuing.

"After that things get kind of blurry, mainly because I got shocked pretty bad with force lightning. . ." Anakin says slowly, "but I remember quite clearly my clone taking my place."

He gives Obi-Wan a pointed look.

"Thanks for not noticing the difference between us by the way. I'm glad we were such great friends," Anakin mutters, and he sends Obi-Wan a light glare, "anyway, soon after that I was frozen in carbonite. . .and then I wake up to this guy."

He points at Luke.

Obi-Wan is looking at him in shock. Slowly he turns to Yoda, and it takes him a few moments to speak.

"Is. . .is this true?" he asks, and his voice is barely above a whisper, "he is not Sith? He has not fallen to the dark side?"

Yoda slowly shakes his head. His long ears away slightly.

"Betrayed us, he has not."

Obi-Wan turns to look at his young friend in shock. Anakin gives him a slight smile.

A moment later it is Anakin's turn to be shocked when he feels his masters arms wrap around him. He struggles to breath from the force of his grasp.

He is quite surprised by this sudden show of affection. It is not at all like the Obi-Wan he knows.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you," Obi-Wan mutters, and it sounds as if he is almost on the verge of tears.

"It's. . .alright, master," Anakin manages to say around the constricting hug. Eventually Obi-Wan releases him.

The two stare at each other for several moments, before their laughter suddenly rings out through the hangar.

"I have missed you, Anakin," Obi-Wan says quietly. He doesn't voice the thoughts that are truly bouncing through his mind.

_I'm so glad you're still alive, that Darth Vader didn't murder you as well._

_Now, we have hope._

**o O o**

**Next come some nice chapters with Leia. I don't think she will be quite as accepting of Anakin as her father as Luke is. She always has been a but more strong-willed!**

**Okay, so please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!**

**o O o**

Obi-Wan carefully leads the three Jedi through the halls of the base. Anakin follows closely behind his old master, with Luke and Yoda trailing along after them. (To save time Yoda hitches a ride on Luke's back.)

"We're going to meet the rest of the rebel leaders in the control room," Obi-Wan says says as he guides them, "there is much we must speak on."

"That's an understatement," Anakin mutters.

Obi-Wan either doesn't hear his old friend, or he simply ignores his words.

The group walks in silence for several moments before Anakin decides to speak.

"So, master," Anakin says, "you've aged quite a bit. Exactly how old are you now?"

Obi-Wan frowns slightly, not too eager to answer his former-padawan's question. When he sees his old-mentor's discomfort a grin appears on Anakin's face.

"Now I really can call you old man can't I?" Anakin says happily, before he adds, "my elderly friend."

Obi-Wan's frown deepens. He can already see the many jokes and sarcastic remarks that will be told at his expense. Before Anakin can attempt any, Obi-Wan quickly speaks.

"Ah, here we are," he says, and he stops before the door.

Obi-Wan reaches out to open it himself, but Anakin hurridely jumps in front of him. He carefully opens the door, and bows respectivly to his friend.

"Allow me, master," Anakin says, "you don't want to strain your self too much in your advanced age."

Obi-Wan mutters something about how he already misses the years of peace that he had without Anakin as he passes his old friend.

"Master," Anakin says with a frown, "I thought you missed me?"

"I simply meant that you are preffered to your psychotic, murdering clone," Obi-Wan says as he moves into the room.

"Sure," Anakin replies with a smile.

The pair falls silent as they enter the control room. The door shuts behind Luke and Yoda, closing them in. It shuts off any attempts of escape.

Anakin already regrets entering the room. The air reeks of politics and discussions.

"I hate meetings," Anakin mutters, so that only Obi-Wan can hear.

"Be civil," Obi-Wan replies, before moving to the long conference table.

"Only if they are," Anakin mutters back.

Obi-Wan takes a seat at the table, and Anakin moves to sit beside him. Luke takes the vacant seat at his father's side, and Yoda hops off of the younger Jedi's back onto the chair beside him.

Anakin takes a moment to observe the many figures seated around the table. He finds most of their gazes are directed straight at him.

It unnerves him that this many strangers are watching him so intently and openly. Of the group he only recognizes two. . .wait. . ._four._

The most easily recognizable are Han and Leia. The two sit on the opposite side of the table, and they converse quietly. Anakin takes a moment to observe his daughter.

A sharp day of pain lances through through his heart as he sees the traces of Padme there. He can see his wife in his daughter's eyes, and her smile.

Somehow though, he finds comfort in the fact that their daughter favors Padmé.

Even if it hurts.

He struggles to fight the wave of numbness that threatens his mind as thoughts of his wife reach him, and he instead tries to focus on the two other familiar figures in the room.

The two are older, about Obi-Wan's age. Each holds them self with an air of dignity that Anakin has only ever seen in one breed of people, his wife included.

Senators.

It only takes a few moments for him to figure out these stranger's identities. Even with their added years he can still see traces of the young man and woman he had once known.

Mon Mothma and Bail Organa.

_Exactly who comes to mind when I think of rebellion against an oppressive Empire, _Anakin thinks to himself, _if Padme were here she'd be right beside them fighting for the cause._

Anakin scolds himself for bringing thoughts of his wife to mind again.

They only cause him pain.

"Now this meeting will come to order."

Anakin turns his gaze to the end of the table as Bail Organa rises. He appears quite the leader as he stands there before the group of rebels.

Silence falls on the table as all gazes turn to the two heads of the alliance. Mon Mothma rises to stand beside her partner.

"There is much we have to discuss," she says, and her calm voice echoes slightly.

Her eyes trail the group of people assembled, before finally landing on Anakin. She stares at him intently, a mix of feelings reflected in her eyes. Anakin easily reads her emotions, as thy slap him in waves.

_Distrust. Confusion. Fear. Stress Anxiety. Anger._

_Somebody isn't too happy I'm alive_, Anakin thinks to himself. He schools his own expression into an emotionless mask.

He won't let this ex-senator get to him.

"I believe we will start with you, young Skywalker," Mothma says, and her tone is almost mechanical sounding, "I have many questions concerning your. . .sudden appearance."

All gazes whip to him, waiting carefully for him to speak. Anakin takes a slight breath before he does, and he chooses his words carefully.

"Ask and I will answer," Anakin says simply, and he keeps his gaze locked in hers.

She watches him for several long moments, as if deciding best what his fate will be.

"Before we get to the details of your beings here, I must say I am rather. . .interested. . .with your supposed marriage," she says, "Padme was a dear friend of mine, and she never mentioned such thing."

Anakin resists the urge to scowl at the woman. Of course she would bring up such a thing first.

Anakin is considering the best way o answer when Bail cuts in.

"I don't see how that has any relevance-." Bail begins, but Mothma quickly cuts him off.

"I want to know the truth," she says, and her tone leaves no room for debate.

Silence falls on the room as everyone waits intently for his answer.

"It was. . .secret," Anakin says slowly, "we told no one."

Mothma smiles, a rather distasteful thing in Anakin's opinion. It clearly displays her disbelief.

"Then how do we know you were married? How do we know you didn't. . .take advantage of her?"

Anakin freezes at this, and the wave of fury he had fought back only days earlier comes down in a crash. It threatens to overtake him, and he barely maintains control.

Bail is quick to reprimend his partner, a look of horror crossing his face.

"Mothma, that is completly unaccaptable."

"No it isn't, Bail," she snaps, anger appearing in her eyes, "we must find out the whole truth if we wish to trust him!"

"Mothma-." Obi-Wan begins, he himself looking rather angry, but he quickly cuts off his words as Anakin stands.

All conversation stops, as all gazes turn to him. Anticipation fills the room as they observe the man. Fear slowly circles in waves.

They know of his well-feared clone.

His clone who is supposedly _less_ powerful.

Slowly Anakin walks until he stands right before Mothma. She doesn't look quite so sure of herself now, and Anakin can sense the slight tremors of fear surrounding her.

Anakin fights the urge to revel in her fear, to act on his impulses of anger. He knows where those actions will take him, and he doesn't want to go there again.

"You want proof?" he asks softly. His voice is deadly and barely over a whisper.

Slowly, Mothma nods.

**o O o**

"I. . .I don't understand why the droid is here," Mothma says, her voice still unsure. She still is quite wary after her confrontation of the man earlier.

"Proof," Anakin says simply. Artoo whistles in agreement.

He fiddles carefully with the droid for a few moments before stepping back. He sighs slightly befor saying the correct command.

"Artoo, play video feed W182."

The droid beeps in aknowledgement befor hurrying to obey the command.

"What is-." Mothma begins, but she hurridly stops as the footage begins to play.

The holo projects out, showing the clear image of the young couple. Their hands are laced together, and smiles mark each of their faces.

A man behind them recites the necessary lines as they partake in the ceremony.

"Oh. . ." Mothma says lightly as she watches the feed of the marriage.

The ceremony continues, ending as the two, now named man and wife, exchange a kiss.

"So. . .you are legitimate," Anakin mutters to Luke, "in case you were wondering."

Luke struggles to hide his smile, not wanting to ruin the seriousness of the moment. The image of his mother is still clear in his mind.

"She was beautiful," Luke mutters, "she looked just like Leia."

"Yeah," Anakin says in reply, unable to say anything else.

Mothma seems unable to find words. In fact she seems rather embarrassed over the whole ordeal. Her cheeks flame with color as she avoids the gaze of the man before her.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, has plenty to say.

"I couldn't help but notice your age in the video," Obi-Wan says, his voice sharp.

Anakin immediately stiffens, a look of fear appearing on his face.

"Master. . ." Anakin says cautiously.

"How long, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks, his voice still holding a slight trace of anger.

"About. . .three years," Anakin replies, and Obi-Wan's eyes widen.

"I knew you liked her, Anakin, but. . .married for that long? Without me knowing?" Obi-Wan almost appears to be going into shock, "you were my padawan for some of that time!"

"Master, I'm terribly sorry," Anakin says plainly. Obi-Wan laughs bitterly at his words.

"You most certainly are not. You obviously regret nothing," Obi-Wan says, and Anakin shrugs in answer.

_My only regret is that we didn't have more time._

Finally it appears that Mothma has found the will to speak.

"I. . .deeply apologize," Mothma says, her cheeks still glowing with her embarassement, "I hope you will agree with me on the idea that we should put this whole business behind us."

Anakin is not so willing to forgive and forget as the woman before him.

"I'll have to think on that," Anakin says, and she seems surprised by his answer, "but for now can we actually begin a discussion on matters more important than my personal life? Like, I don't know. . .destroying the evil and controlling Sith?"

"Of course," Bail says quickly, eager to put the whole business behind them, "that sounds like a splendid idea."

The group gathers back around the table, ready to begin an actual discussion.

"At the moment the empire's position is. . ."

**o O o**

"Okay, that meeting started out terrible, and it only grew worse from there," Anakin says when he is finally free of the wretched meeting room.

"The meeting itself wasn't so bad," Obi-Wan says, "though that bit at the beginning was a bit undesirable."

"Just a bit," Anakin agrees with a scowl.

"I can't believe she would just say that," Luke mutters, and the two other men agree with him. Suddenly a new voice breaks in.

"Leia, I always knew the Jedi were just a secret group of gossips. Who knows what they're talking about now!"

The three Jedi turn to see Han making their way towards them, Leia in tow. The young woman doesn't seem quite so excited to be drawn towards her long lost family members.

Han quickly steps between the two Skywalkers and he loops an arm around each's neck.

"I must say, _Owen_, you are full of surprises!" Han says as the trio walks down the hall. Obi-Wan falls back to join the abandons Leia.

"Call me Anakin," Anakin says simply in reply.

"I kinda like Owen better," Han says in reply, "anyway, are you two ready for our little mission? I think it's going to be such fun."

Luke grimaces at this, and the two Skywalkers carefully extract themselves from the smuggler's arms.

"Infiltrating Empire bases is always a great past time," Luke says dryly, and Han grins.

"My thoughts exactly, kid," Han says, "so what exactly are we hoping to find on this little base?"

Luke stares at the smuggler in disbelief.

"Weren't you listening to the hour long presentation of the plan?" Luke asks, frowning as he speaks.

"I kinda slept through. . .the entire thing," Han says, "after that bit of action at the beginning, the rest was rather. . .dull."

Luke rolls his eyes, and he motions for Anakin to go over the basic plan. Anakin hesitates before starting.

"Umm. . .we land at the base, and then we. . .infiltrate it," Anakin says, sounding slightly unsure. Han laughs at his words.

"You listened just as much as I did, didn't you?" Han asks, and Anakin grins.

"Possibly a bit less. Watching Leia attack you every time you dozed off was just too amusing," Anakin says.

Luke watches the two with a look of mixed concern and annoyance.

"So I'm basically the only one who knows of the plan?" Luke asks.

Anakin pats his son on the shoulder, and he gives him a sympathetic look.

"Maybe you can recap the whole thing while we prep our fighters," Anakin suggests, and Han nods eagerly at this.

Luke rolls his eyes at the two, and the trio makes their way to their fighters.

**o O o**

Leia watches as the three men walk off. Already the men seem comfortable and close with each other. Anakin fits in with the other two well.

Leia still hasn't had a chance to talk to her. . .father.

Just the word makes her nervous.

When she thinks of father, the image of Bail immediatly comes to mind. Not this young man who is her _age._

As Leia thinks on this, her mind goes back to the meeting's horrible start.

With mother comes the picture of Breha, but now, Leia has seen her real parents.

Her mind goes back to the image she saw earlier, proof of her biological parents marriage. Her eyes had immediatly grabbed the image of her mother, and her mind is still scrambling to hold on to the picture.

_I must talk to Anakin_, she thinks to herself, _before he leaves on the mission. . .we must talk._

Set with determination, Leia hurries in the direction the three men just disappeared in.

Her mind spins as she wonders what she will say.

**o O o**

**Sorry if Mon Mothma was like your favorite character or something. I just needed a way to get that information past, and that was the only way I could think of it. **

**I rather liked the way it played out.**

**Okay, notice for next update: it will most likely come Saturday **

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews and reads!**

**Enjoy!**

**o O o**

Anakin kneels beside his assigned fighter, and he frowns as he observes the shabby framework of the left wing.

Several scorch marks web across the metal. It is quite obvious that the ship has seen better days.

"Luke and I are headed over to clear our last commands," Han says as he steps away from his own ship. The smuggler appears quite glad to be reunited with his beloved Millennium Falcon.

"When we get back we'll be ready to go," Luke adds before he two men head off.

As soon as they leave Anakin turns his attention back to the craft.

He is so absorbed in his work that it takes him several seconds to realize someone stands just behind him.

This unknown figure simply. . .watches him as he works.

Anakin stiffens slightly, immediately ready to defend himself. He stretches his senses out to identify the unknown observer. . .

_Leia._

Anakin is turned away from her, so she doesn't see the nervousness that instantly appears in his features.

Nervousness that is reflected perfectly on Leia's face.

Slowly Anakin stands, and he turns to face his daughter. He is careful to school his expression so that his nervousness is hidden from the young woman.

Leia also slips her own mask of indifference on as her father turns to face her.

"Leia," Anakin says simply, and he forces a slight smile.

Leia nods at his address, and she clears her throat before speaking.

"Ow. . .Anakin," she says, only barely catching herself from slipping on his name.

Silence falls after this small greeting. Awkward quiet fills the air, and several moments pass before Anakin finally speaks.

"Is there something you need?" Anakin asks, his voice sounding slightly odd.

Leia nods quickly at his words, and for a second her mask slips and Anakin sees the nervousness plastered beneath the surface. It only takes a moment for Leia to compose herself, for her to slip her mask back on.

"Yes, there is. . .much we need to talk about," Leia says, and her voice quickly becomes soft.

Anakin shifts from side to side, unsure what exactly he is supposed to do.

"Yes, there is much. I don't know if we have enough time right now. . ." Anakin says softly, and Leia nods quickly.

"I know," she says, "I just. . .for me this is very. . ."

Silence falls once more, but Anakin is able to finish her words for her.

"Weird," Anakin says simply, "strange. . .odd."

Leia nods eagerly, glad that he also feels the same about their sudden and unexpected relationship.

"I'm glad you understand," she says quickly, and relief fills her, "I mean. . .you're. . .you're. . ."

Anakin frowns as he watches her struggle to finish her sentence. He isn't quite sure he likes where this is going.

"I'm. . .what?" he asks, and his voice is cool.

Leia doesn't seem to notice the slight tremor of danger in his tone. Instead she finds herself finishing her sentence. Her tone holds slight traces of aggression and finality.

"You are _not_ my father."

Leia nods as the words come out, and she quickly turns away. It is clear that she has said her piece and she is ready to flee the situation.

Anakin, on the other hand, is frozen in shock.

A mix of emotions immediately rush through him at her words. Most prominent among these feelings is a flash of. . annoyance.

Before Anakin can control himself, the words spill from his mouth.

"Technically, I am."

Leia freezes. She has already walked several feet away, but she hears his words clearly. Slowly she turns to face the man.

A flash of annoyance shows on her face as well. It flashes quickly on her face.

"_Youare not._"

Her words are biting, and to Anakin each one is like a slap.

But he doesn't let her word's affect show. He keeps his mask of indifference up

"But. . .I am," Anakin says, and he shrugs casually. He leans back against the wing of his ship, and he observes the girl before him. He feels a slight trace of amusement as he watches her.

The more annoyed she gets, the more of Padmé he can see in her.

He can see quite a bit of himself as well.

"My _father _is Bail Organa," Leia snaps, "he is the man that raised me."

The words ring with truth, and they cut Anakin like knives. He tries not to get angry at the pain they cause.

"But I actually am your father."

Leia quickly shakes her head. Her entire stance is set with determination. Anakin watches her with a mixture of admiration and annoyance.

"You are not."

Anakin takes a long, slow breath as he prepares to speak again.

Just as the words are about to spill from his mouth, Luke and Han return.

The two men are laughing as they approach Anakin's ship, but they immediately freeze when they see Anakin and Leia.

The tension in the air is so thick one can taste it.

Leia's face is set in obvious annoyance, while Anakin's displays a sense of weariness. The two men can easily see that they just walked into an argument.

An argument they definitely don't want to intrude on.

"Umm. . ." Luke says, struggling to find words to say.

Awkward silence falls, and it mingles with the tension. Together they cloud the air.

Several moments pass before Han finally speaks.

"Well. . .we better get going," Han says slowly, and he quickly turns towards the Millennium Falcon. Luke nods, and his relief shows on his face. He also sets off towards his own fighter.

Both men board their vessels, leaving the father-daughter pair standing in the hangar.

Their ships start up, and spill out of the hangar. It is clear that they want to distance themselves from the fight as much as possible.

Many more awkward moments pass. Tension and annoyance swirl around each other, building in strength.

"Well I suppose I will see you when you return," Leia says cooly, before sharply turning away.

"Leia," Anakin says quickly, his tone sharp sounding.

Leia ignores him, and she quickly begins walking away.

A flash if annoyance rushes through Anakin as she ignores him, and he is about to call her name out again. . .

When it happens.

The threat of danger rocks through the force, rushing across Anakin's senses. His eyes widen in shock at the intensity of the threat, at the nearness.

"Leia!"

This time his voice is urgent and desperate. Leia must hear some of this in his tone, because she begins to turn towards him.

But there is no time.

Anakin leaps forward, and he wraps his arms protectively around the young woman. Together they roll forward until he is shielding her body with his own.

Only a split second later, before Leia can even comprehend what has happened, the world around them explodes.

A deafening explosion rocks the base.

A violent tremor rushes through the hangar, and it is as though a shock was has been released.

The entire room shakes. The ceiling above begins to break apart, and chunks of rock fall from above. Quickly ships are demolished as the cavernous room begins to collapse.

Among the destroyed ships is the one Anakin was assigned.

There are many screams as the shaking starts. Soon though, the cries are cut off sharply as more rocks fall.

But Leia is shielded.

Anakin carefully deflects all debris that threatens to flatten them. His eyes are tightly closed, and his arms are stretched out at his sides. He hovers protectively over his daughter, shielding her from harm.

**o O o**

Leia kneels beneath Anakin, and her shock is evident on her face.

She braces herself as the ground sways beneath her. The sound of distant explosions rings through the air. The deafening shots leave Leia's ears ringing.

It takes her several moments to realize her comm is beeping. She hurries to activate it, and a moment later Bail's frantic voice fills the air.

_"Leia! The empire has found us! You must leave immediately! The entire base will collapse at any moment!_

Leia's eyes widen as she realizes just what is causing the sudden explosions, and she hurries to reply.

"I won't leave you! We must stay, and fight! We have many men here, many plans that we can't afford to lose!"

When Bail replies his voice is choppy, and static fills the air.

_"No. . .Leia! You. . . must leave. . .Plans urgent. . .go now! Don't. . "_

The static ends suddenly as the other line is cut off.

"Father? Father?"

Leia's voice is urgent, her tone frantic.

There is no reply.

A sense of dread and horror rushes over Leia. It overwhelms her senses and clouds her mind.

Fear freezes her, leaving her in shock. She couldn't move even if she wanted to.

"Leia, we must go."

Anakin's voice breaks through her clouded mind, and she turns her gaze upwards.

Her own brown eyes meet his blue. His eyes that seem so familiar, and yet so strange. But as Leia looks into their depths, she finds. . .

Protection. Safety. Determination.

"I can't leave," Leia say sharply, suddenly finding her voice, "I won't."

Anakin stares down at her for a long moment. He seems to be gauging her, judging the truth of her words.

Not once, even in this distraction, does a single rock come near them.

Anakin continues to look for a long moment, before he seems to reach a decision. He shakes his head slightly, and his expression is one of mixed amusement and annoyance.

"Alright then."

Before Leia's surprise can fully register, and suspicion can set in, Anakin has already acted.

His arms shoot out, and he picks her up. A moment later he is standing with her cradles in his arms.

Leia is quick to react.

"What do you think you are-."

Her words are quickly cut off as Anakin leaps forward.

Instead her scream fills the air as he flies forward in his force-assisted jump.

A rock crushes the spot they had been standing in only moments before.

Anakin lands in a slightly crouched position quite a distance from where he started.

They have only landed for an instant when Anakin leaps again, just in time to avoid another crushing rock.

Leia wraps her arms tightly around his neck, and she buries her head in his chest. This is the only way she can keep herself from looking at the chunks of rock falling, crushing many of the people she has worked with and all she has worked to build.

After several moments and many close calls, Anakin manages to land on the wing of a ship that wasn't crushed under the onslaught of falling debris.

Leia slides out of Anakin's arms, and she crawls into the cockpit of the fighter. A moment later Anakin climbs in beside her. She moves to the side as he sets to work on the controls.

His hands fly across the control panel, and only seconds later the ship lifts into the air.

Leia slips into the seat beside the pilot's, and she quickly straps herself in.

Something tells her this will be a bumby ride.

Anakin drives the ship forward, spinning between the falling rocks and chunks of metal.

Somehow they make it out of the hangar alive.

Leia grips the edge of her seat tightly as they exit the hangar. She feels a slight bit of relief as they enter open space, but it quickly disappears as her vision takes in the scene before her.

The sky is clouded, filled with imperial ships. Fighters fly in the hundreds. Larger ships carefully deposit walkers on the ground. Some of these have already reached the edge of the base.

A gigantic imperial starship hovers in the sky above, and it blocks out any light from the sun.

It is quite clear that they are outnumbered.

And a moment later, when a spray of blasts shatters the air beside them, they know that they have been spotted.

Anakin quickly spins the ship away as several fighters take chase. As he works on out maneuvering them, Leia quickly decides that she will not sit idely as the action happens.

She reaches up, and pulls down the controls for the ship's blasters. She drags her scanners down, and her hands hover over the trigger.

A moment later an explosion fills the air behind them as one of Leia's targets meets their end.

"Good shot."

Leia is surprised when she hears Anakin's voice, and she turns her attention back to him for a moment.

She feels a sudden rush of. . .pride at hearing his praise.

Leia quickly shakes these distractions away, and she turns back to the task at hand.

**o O o**

Anakin forces the ship to spin as it weaves between the heavy onslaught of blaster fire.

A moment later the fire lightens somewhat as another one of Leia's shots meets its mark.

A smile tugs at Anakin's lips, and he feels a rush of pride. He struggles to keep his focus on the task at hand.

_"Owen? That you?"_

Anakin tries not to wince as he hears his assumed name crackle across the speaker. He immedialty knows who is speaking.

"Yeah, it's me."

Anakin replies quickly, and he struggles to turn the fighter in a sharp curve.

_"Is Leia with you?"_

The worry in his voice is evident, and Anakin frowns slightly at the touches of. . .affection in the smuggler's tone.

_No time for that now, though._

"Yes, I'm here," Leia says quickly, reassuring Han of her safety, "is Luke alright?"

A few moments pass before Han replies. In this time they hear muffled blaster shots and the sounds of muted curses.

Finally Han'd voice crackles back across the transmission.

_"Yeah, he's here. Aren't you, kid?"_

A moment later Luke's voice joins their's. The young am sounds slightly annoyed.

_"Don't call me that."_

_"I'll call you-."_

"Boys, focus."

Leia's sharp tone snaps them back to the present, and silence falls as they wait for her to speak.

"We must leave as quickly as possible. This isn't a fight we can win," she says, and her voice only trembles slightly.

There is a slight pause before Luke speaks. His tone is full of concern, as he can obviously sense his twin's inner turmoil over leaving the base.

_"Where do we go, Leia?"_

"Our emergency base. You know the one."

Both men quickly reply with their assent. They don't have to ask for clarification, as it would be dangerous to discuss any such plans on channels that could possibly be insecure.

_"Okay, we're on our way out of the atomosphere. The more distance we put between us and this stinking planet, the happier I'll be."_

Anakin couldn't agree with Han more.

He spins his ship upwards, towards the more open space. He has to get out of the planet's inner atmosphere before he can engage in hyper speed.

Only a few seconds pass before the string of fighters is on their tail. Now though, there appears to be more of them. It is almost as though their numbers have doubled.

Leia is unable to focus any fire on them, as she is too busy working on fixing the hyperdrive to their end destination.

Just as the fire on them intensifies, Han's voice crackles across their speaker.

_"Luke and I are clear, we'll wait for you here."_

Leia is quick to snap back.

"No! Don't wait for us! Leave now, and we'll meet up later!"

Both men immediatly try to argue with her, but Leia refuses to listen.

"This is an order."

Her voice snaps, and her tone is final. She will not take no for an answer.

She only relaxes when they finally agree.

"We're almost in open space," Anakin says, "prepare for the jump to hyperspace."

Leia's hands hover over the controls. She struggles to keep them from shaking as she preps herself to flip the switch.

"Okay, now-," Anakin begins, but he is quickly cut off as the ship shudders violently. Leia is thrown forward, and in her moment of disorientation she is unable to flip the controls.

A second shudder rocks the ship as another blast hits its mark.

This time, a dull beep fills the air inside the cockpit. Several warning lights flash, alerting them of some untold danger.

"Make the jump!" Anakin snaps, his tone urgent. It is taking all of his skills just to keep the ship together and in the air.

"I can't!" Leia snaps in reply, her voice raising in pitch as the stress only grows, "our hyperdrive has been hit! It won't last long enough for us to make it to the base!"

Anakin curses lightly, and another shudder rocks the ship. It only takes him a moment to come to a decision.

"Recalculate the hyperdrive. Set it to the closest possible planet."

Leia's eyes widen as she understands his meaning.

"But there's no telling where we'll end up!" Leia says quickly, and fear creeps into her tone.

"Anywhere is better than here!" Anakin replies quickly.

Leia's hand hovers over the switch, her turmoil flows through her. So much could go wrong with this, so many things could go so terribly wrong.

But Anakin is right. Staying here offers no chance of survival.

"Leia, do it!"

Leia's hand falls down.

A moment later the ship flies forward.

Their destination is a mystery to their enemies, and to themselves.

**o O o**

**Okay, so father and daughter get to spend some quality time together as they try to make it to their rendezvous point!**

**That should be interesting.**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy! Thanks for all the reads & reviews!**

**o O o**

"We're coming out of hyperspace," Anakin says. His voice snaps Leia out of her slight daze.

Another shudder rocks the ship, and she grits her teeth at the violent shake.

Anakin's hands fly over the controls as he struggles to keep the ship together.

A beeping sound fills the cockpit as another piece of the ship breaks off, and flutters off into space.

"Are we even going to make it?" Leia asks, fear and exasperation marking her tone.

Anakin simply sighs at her words, as if her question is about some trivial matter. This only makes Leia more nervous, as her companion shows no outward signs of fear or distress.

"Can we stick to the positive, Leia?" Anakin asks calmly as he preps the ship to come out of hyperspace.

"Positive?" Leia snaps, "we don't even know where we are going to end up!"

Anakin laughs softly at this, and Leia glares at him.

"Just think of it as an adventure," Anakin replies, and Leia grimaces at his light-hearted tone.

He sounds almost. . .excited.

Before Leia can voice any more of her concerns, Anakin speaks once more.

"Coming out of hyperspace now," Anakin says, "hold on."

Leia grips the sides of her seat tightly as more shudders rock the small fighter. The space around them blurs slightly as the ship decreases in speed.

With one final violent shudder, the ship breaks free from hyperspace.

In front of them lies a large planet. It glows a burnt orange, and almost seems to shimmer with heat.

For a moments Leia thinks the planet is Tatooine, but Anakin proves her wrong a moment later.

"Midani," Anakin mutters.

"What?" Leia asks, and confusion marks her tone.

"Midani," Anakin replies lightly, almost cautiously, "quite a dangerous place."

"Why?" Leia asks, and she can already tell that she will not like the answer.

"Midani is a popular shipping point for the spice trade," Anakin mutters, "or, at least it was twenty years ago. Quite the place for smugglers and pirates."

Leia glances at the approaching planet. Now her gaze is filled with more than a little apprehension.

_I'm pretty sure Han has mentioned this place before. . ._

"Do we not have any other options?" she asks, even though her voice holds no hope.

Before Anakin can reply, a harsh tremor rocks the ship. The lights that mark the control panel flash violently.

Then they are falling.

**o O o**

The ship dives downwards, straight towards the looming planet.

Anakin's hands shake as he struggles to hold the ship steady. The entire fighter vibrates as it enters the planets atmosphere. It shakes Anakin's bones, and it makes his vision swim.

The cockpit starts to grow uncomfortably warm as they enter the atmosphere.

A trickle of sweat rolls down Anakin's forehead as the ship heats up. Sensors flare as parts begin to overheat, and a warning lights up that the ship's exterior has caught flame.

Anakin struggles to keep the ship steady. He has to focus on this task alone, as there is nothing he can do about the flaming ship's outside panels.

"We're going to crash!"

Leia's voice snaps out, and it is laced with fear. Anakin doesn't have to look at the young woman to know she's terrified.

It pains Anakin, it hurts him more than anything to _feel_ her fear. It surrounds him in thick waves.

But he must tune it out. He must focus.

_Hold on Leia_, Anakin thinks, as he is unable to speak to her the moment.

**o O o**

The ship's shudders become even more violent as they pick up speed.

Leia's hands grip her seat tightly, and she stares straight ahead. Her skin burns as the cockpit grows ever warmer.

Her vision is filled with the burnt orange of the planet.

As they grow even closer to the surface of the planet, Leia's mind catches on the strangest details.

The surface of the planet below her seems almost. . .transparent. It takes her a moment to realize she is looking at clouds of gases. They cover the whole planet, giving it this orange glow.

A moment later, they have entered this mass of gases. Their view is filled with hazy wisps of flaming color.

Leia shudders, disliking this blindness. It only causes her fear to grow.

She risks a glance at Anakin, and she is surprised to see his determined face. He flies into the blinding fog without the slightest hesitation.

_Probably something about being a Jedi_.

For some reason his sureness brings Leia a small bit of comfort. She feels almost. . .safe.

_Well, as safe a one can be when free falling towards their certain death._

Leia turns her gaze back towards the orange haze.

A moment later she squints, sure her eyes are playing tricks on her.

But soon she knows that her vision is true.

They exit the hazy layer of orange, into open sky. Below them lies a dark forest, and in the distance a flicker of lights that could be a city.

But Leia quickly finds she can't focus on that, as a more immediate threat clouds her mind. It blocks out all thought.

The ground is approaching. Fast.

A crash is imminent.

**o O o**

Anakin struggles to keep the controls steady as he pulls the ship out of its steep dive. He grits his teeth as the bottom of the fighter scrapes the tops of the trees.

With a shudder the ship drops between the tall and leafy obstacles, and it dives towards the ground.

The entire ship jerks as the bottom of the craft touches the ground. A moment later the vessel's two occupants experience weightlessness as the ship flips trough the air.

It tears through several tree trunks, before it rolls across the ground.

Finally the ships comes to a stop.

Anakin wastes no time. He stretches one hand out and calls upon the force. A moment later the ship's top is ripped off.

With his metal hand he tears through the restraints holding him and Leia in place.

Before the girl can protest, Anakin grabs her. He throws himself and her out of the ship. They land hard on the ground despite Anakin's attempts at caution.

A moment later the ship explodes.

Anakin tries to shield Leia and himself as best as he can, but they can both feel the searing heat from the flaming vessel.

_Looks like we're going to need a new way off the planet_, Anakin thinks grimly.

There's no way any of _that _is salvageable.

When the flaming explosion finally dies down, Anakin and Leia cautiously stand. They watch as the warped metal sparks. Smoke pours from the vessel.

Suddenly, surprising Anakin, Leia speaks.

"What kind of landing was that?" Leia asks, a touch of humor marking her voice.

She tens to face Anakin, an expectant look on her face.

He in turn surprises her when he grins.

"A successful one."

She scoffs at him.

"You call that successful? We almost died!"

Anakin laughs at her stern tone.

"Ah, but we didn't," he says in reply, "you're starting to sound like Obi-Wan. He always hated it when I flew."

Leia mutters something under her breath about completely understanding him.

Anakin is just about to reply, when a harsh sound wracks their crash sight.

It sounds like a muted howl, not exactly close by, but not anywhere near far enough away.

"What is that?" Leia whispers, and she subconsciously steps towards Anakin. They both scan the surrounding forest warily.

"Trouble," Anakin mutters in reply.

**o O o**

Han and Luke rush through the hangar. They eagerly search each face for their missing friends.

With every new comer that proves not to be their missing companions, their hope steadily dims.

After the seemingly hundredth disappointment, Luke throws himself down on the battered ramp of the Millennium Falcon.

Han notices his hopeless state, and he goes to stand by his friend.

"Hey, kid, they're going to be fine," Han says, trying to keep his own concern from his voice.

"How do you know?" Luke asks softly.

Han takes a deep breath before he too throws himself onto the ground beside the young Jedi.

"Because your dad is one of the best pilots I've ever seen. Maybe. . .just possibly. . .better than myself," Han says, "if anyone can them out of that kind of fight, he can."

"You're right," Luke says, and a bit of the young man's fears seem to fade.

A few moments pass in silence, before Luke speaks again.

"I just. . .we shouldn't have left them."

Han slowly nods at this.

"I know," he replies. The smuggler doesn't know what else there is for him to say.

The pair is spared from speaking once more as the hangar doors open. Another battered fighter is granted access to the room.

"Let's go," Luke says, his tone weary.

Together the two move towards the new ship. They only hope to find their friends inside.

Quickly though, they find out that the ship's occupants are not their missing companions.

Another disappointment only causes their hopes to fade a bit more.

**o O o**

Anakin races through the forest, Leia at his side. He constantly has to check his pace so she won't fall behind.

The glaring heat of the planet mixes with the orange haze to make everything shimmer oddly. Anakin struggles to keep his balance as the world around him swims.

Leia is having just as much trouble, if not more. As she is untrained, she is unable to call upon the force for guidance in such situations.

Anakin makes a slight mental note to work on training her.

But he can't focus on such things now.

Whatever is behind them is quickly gaining. Anakin can feel nothing more than a large presence. . .one that certainly poses nothing good.

Through the trees, Anakin can see the barest twinkle of lights.

They have almost made it to the city, and, hopefully, safety from whatever is chasing them.

Another piercing howl shakes the air around them.

As if the creature can sense it is close to losing its prey, it speeds up.

Anakin can sense the thing as it approaches, as it closes the distance between them.

With this sudden burst of speed from their pursuer, Anakin suddenly knows. The creature will catch them before they reach the city.

They aren't going to make it. At least, not without a fight.

So, with that, he stops.

Anakin whirls around, and he ignites his lightsaber. Vaguely he senses that Leia has come to a stop as well. She stares at him in confusion.

But he cannot focus on this, because a moment later their pursuer bursts from the trees.

In a flash Anakin takes in the creatures appearance.

It is bigger than a bantha, and is vaguely reptilian in shape and make up. A long tail whips behind it, and it's teeth are needle sharp. Golden eyes watch him with a disturbing intelligence.

It seems to pause for a moment, before charging forward with lightning speed.

Anakin pulls Leia to the side, and they barely manage to dodge the creature as it whips past.

In a moment it has spun around, and is facing them once more. This time the pause is longer, and Anakin manages to speak.

He knows that a direct attack won't work on a creature this fast. Anakin definitely doesn't want to risk an injury to Leia or himself.

"Okay, I need you to distract it," Anakin mumbles to Leia, "I need to get behind it somehow."

Leia nods in understanding.

Anakin jumps up, and he manages to land on one of the many branches above.

Before the creature can turn to Anakin, Leia whips her blaster out, and she levels several shots at the beast's head.

The beast howls, but is is a cry of more outrage than pain. The thick scales that cover the creature keep the blaster bolts from doing any real harm.

The beast reels back, and it's clawed feet scape the air. With a crash it comes back down, and it charges forward.

Towards Leia.

But the creature misses the threat from above, as it is too focused on the human before him.

A moment later a hiss fills the air as the creatures head is separated from its body.

Anakin stands slowly from his crouched position beside the fallen creature. He deactivates his lightsaber quickly, and he turns to face Leia.

She still stands with her blaster before her, a look of fear on her face.

Quickly the is fear disappears, and it is replaced by her natural mask. The girl is so good at hiding her fur emotions Anakin would almost believe that she isn't afraid.

But he can sense her true feelings. She is still quite terrified.

Slowly she walks over to stand beside Anakin.

"What was that?" She asks as they stare down at the monster.

"No clue," Anakin mutters back.

A moment later a howling scream pierces the air, one that sounds nearly identical to the call of the dead creature lying before them.

"And that is our sign to leave," Anakin murmurs.

He grabs Leia's arm, and quickly pulls her away from the dead creature.

_I already hate this place_, Anakin thinks to himself.

**o O o**

**So, more father & daughter adventures to come.**

**A little note for the giant creature: imagine kind of like a giant Komodo dragon.**

**Okay, please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy! Thanks for all the reads & reviews!**

**o O o**

Anakin leads Leia through the crowded streets of the Midani settlement. Luckily they were able to escape the woods without running into any more of the planet's lovely wildlife.

Now, the pair walks through the shabby looking city. Leia struggles not to cringe at the scene that surrounds her.

Scantily dressed twi-leks stand provocatively at the street corners, and they call to the passing men. Strings of drunken singing fill the streets, mingled in with the faint traces of shouts and screams.

Everywhere they go, Leia can feel eyes watching her. They probe her, searching for any weaknesses.

Subconsiously Leia moves to stand a bit closer to Anakin as they walk down the street. He does not seem at all bothered by the atmosphere, and this comforts her slightly.

"We stand out," she whispers to him, and she makes a slight gesture to their clothes.

Leia tugs absently at the edge of her fraying shirt. Even though her clothes have taken some wear they still look much nicer than much of what she's seeing here.

Add that in with the fact that Anakin is dressed like a jedi from the old days. . .and they stick out like a pair o shaaks amongst a pack of nexus.

The predatory looks some of the passing locals give them don't do anything to alleviate Leia's thoughts.

"Yes," Anakin says simply, "first order of business. . .is new clothes."

His gaze scans the streets carefully, until his eyes fall on something in the distance.

"Come," he says simply, and he lays a hand on her shoulder. She quickly follows him, and she does her best to ignore the stares as she walks down the street.

_I hope you know what you're doing, Anakin, _Leia thinks to herself.

**o O o**

Leia slowly clicks her belt into place, and she takes a moment to observe her reflection in the tarnished mirror.

_I certainly won't stand out now,_ Leia thinks to herself as she turns to take in her new outfit.

Her fine "princess attire," as Han would call it, has been traded in for a more civilian look. Now Leia wears a simple grey tunic, with a leather belt cinched at the waist. Black leggings and worn boots complete the outfit.

Everything is obviously secondhand, and some of the articles have seen much better days.

Even after leading a rebellion for years, Leia still finds herself sometimes wistfully dreaming of the simpler days. Days when her highest worry was what to wear.

Days when lives of her soldiers didn't depend on her to make the right decision.

Leia pushes these thoughts away as she pins her hair back into a simple braid. For the final touch on her outfit, she takes out her blaster pistol, and she clips its holster to her belt.

She then exits the small room that she was allowed to change in, and she walks out into the grubby little shop.

Anakin stands at the counter, paying for their new clothes.

He has also traded in his own clothes. Even if his own attire stood out less than her own, it might still attract unwanted attention.

Leia quickly notices that, just like with his Jedi robes, he has chosen darker tones bordering almost completely on black.

The only difference now is that he is dressed more like a space pilot than a Jedi night. Leia finds that the look suites him, and it actually seems almost familiar.

Not for the first time does she find herself comparing him to Han. She believes that, given time, the two could become close friends.

Leia comes to stand beside Anakin as he finishes paying, and moments later they walk out into the street. This time a few curious gazes are cast their way, but it is nothing compared to the glaring intensity they recieved earlier.

Now they are able to blend in.

"Next order of business?" Leia asks, trying to stay focused on the task at hand. Anakin pauses slightly before answering her.

"We need credits," Anakin replies simply, "and a way off of this planet."

Leia nods slightly, and her mind spins.

"We have emergency accounts," Leia says softly, "but I'm not seeing any banks around here. . ."

Anakin chuckles softly, and he carefully guides her away from a set of suspicious looking rodians. The pair had been watching them with less than friendly looks.

As Anakin turns to look at them, something they see quickly makes them disappear back into the shadows. Leia can practically sense their sudden rushes of fear.

Anakin acts as though nothing odd happened, and he turns his attention back to Leia.

"I think money will have to be acquired in. . .other ways," Anakin mumbles back to her, "but do you have any money now? I believe we should find a place to stay for the night. . .unless you want to sleep out here with these lovely characters."

Leia shudders at the very thought. She is suddenly relieved that she had the foresight to always keep a quick stash of credits with her.

"I've got enough to last a few days," Leia says, "but not enough to get transport off of the planet."

Anakin nods, and for some reason he looks pleased.

"That's fine," he says, and he smiles slightly, "we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now. . .I'm exhausted."

Leia nods slightly, and she sends a skeptical glance at the line of buildings surrounding them.

"I don't see anywhere we can stay," she says, and a touch of distaste reaches her tone.

"I believe I saw a place near the edge of town," Anakin says, "it might not be up to royal standards, but it will have to do."

They set off in the direction where Anakin saw the place, and as they walk Leia finds the need to clarify some things.

"I may be of royalty, but that doesn't mean I can't stay in. . .places such as these," Leia says, and she struggles to find words to describe the town.

Anakin laughs slightly at her words, but it isn't a condescending sound.

"It's okay, Leia," Anakin says softly, "I had to deal with your mother, and at times she would miss the royal life."

Leia looks up at sharply at this.

"My mother was. . .royatly?" she asks, and a flicker of excitement appears within her at the though of learning more about this woman she has only dreamed of. Leia longs to put facts with the face she has seen.

Anakin nods slightly before answering.

"She served as the queen of Naboo," Anakin says softly, and a distant look appears in his eyes, "when her term ended the people wanted her to stay on as queen, but she declined. She turned to politics instead, and became a senator."

Leia marvels at these facts, and she feels as if she is collecting pieces of a puzzle. She is about to question Anakin more on the subject, when he speaks.

"Ah, look. Here we are," Anakin says.

Leia's eyes slide up, and she resists the urge to cringe.

The name of the place is written in some foreign language, one that Leia is unable to read. The paint is cracked and fading, and the sides of the establishment are splashed with some questionable stains.

Most of the windows are made up of broken glass frames. Frail wooden shutters hang lopsidedly off of their hinges.

"Is there no place else?" Leia asks as she takes in the less than appealing joint.

"This is actually the nicest place I've seen," Anakin says with a positive smile, "come, Leia, it will be an adventure."

"You keep saying that," Leia mumbles, but all the same she follows him inside.

As she steps through the doorway, she immediately has to fight the urge to wave a hand in front of her face. Smoke hangs heavy in the air, and the scent of burning incense mingles with the smell of unwashed bodies.

A bar in the corner of the room services a wide variety of customers. Leia sees multiple species that she cannot identify.

Characters of questionable moralities mingle throughout the room. Smugglers, pirates, and thieves look quite at home here.

Leia does her best to stick beside Anakin. She can feel the eyes of several as they follow her across the room.

Anakin guides her to an empty corner, and he turns her to face him.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a moment," Anakin says, "I'll go see about getting us a room. Will you be alright alone for a moment?"

"Of course," Leia says, and her tone snaps slightly with annoyance.

_Of course I can take care of myself. . ._

A moment later Anakin disappears into the crowd, and Leia is left alone.

_It's okay_, Leia tells herself, and she scolds herself for being afraid the moment Anakin is gone. _He'll be back in just a moment. . ._

Her thoughts are interupted when a large presence suddenly appears in front of her. Leia's first thought of the creature. . .is blue.

Blue fur of a vibrant shade covers the strange creature that looms before her.

This startling feature coupled with his reflective obsidian eyes and antennae covered head make him quite the sight.

Garbled speech reaches her as the creature speaks words of an unknown language.

"I'm. . .I'm sorry," Leia mumbles, "I don't understand."

The creature speaks again, and once more Leia tries to explain her confusion. A moment later a humanoid figure appears, and in between swigs of his glowing drink he explains what the creature wants.

"He wants the. . .price. . .for your company," the human slurs, before throwing back the last remnants of his drink. A moment later he staggers back into the crowd.

"My price. . ." Leia mutters, before understaning alights in her. She hastily tries to retreat, but she immediately hits the wall behind her.

Trapped.

"I'm not for sale," Leia snaps in annoyance, and her hand reaches instinctively for her blaster.

The creature seems to understand what she's saying, and what her actions intend, because he lets out an angry snort. A moment later his hand is pinning hers back, making it impossible for her to reach her blaster.

The creature leans towards her, and he continues to speak in his garbled tone. Leia doesn't understand a word of it, but his intentions are clear.

Leia searches the crowd for any sign of help, any sign of Anakin.

But there is no one to help.

As the creature leans forward, and begins to press his lips to her cheek. His chapped lips linger on her skin, and as Leia shudders in revulsion she does the only thing she can think of.

ANAKIN!

Her mind cries out, and she flings her panic forward.

Her attacker presses her roughly against the wall, and his warm breath tickles her cheek. She squeezes her eyes shut, and she grits her teeth. . .

Then the creature's weight is gone.

Leia hears a harsh crack, and the area around them stills momentarily before conversation starts up once more.

Hands touch her again, but these aren't invasive like the creatures were. These are protective, and they bring her comfort as they lightly touch her face.

"Leia?"

The voice catches her attention, and she pries her eyes open.

Anakin stands abover her, and his eyes are full of concern. But Leia notices something else as well. Something that terrifes her even though it isn't directed at her.

Fury.

"Leia, are you alright?" Anakin asks, and she shivers slightly. It takes her several moments to reply, and with every second that passes she watches the fury grow.

"I'm. . .fine," she mutters finally, "what. . .what happened to. . ."

Her voice trails off as she sees the body lying just behind Anakin. She quickly takes in the head that hangs at an odd angle, at the limpness of his figure. Aside from a few curious glances, the other people in the room ignore the body.

Leia quickly turns her gaze away.

"Come," Anakin says, and he guides her away from the main room.

Leia allows him to lead her, as she is still slightly numb from her encounter. Her hand slips to her blaster, and she grips it firmly. She will not allow herself to be caught undefended again.

Neither Anakin nor Leia speak as they walk through the establishment. Dully Leia wonders how Anakin knows the way to go, but she finds herself quickly dismissing this trivial thought.

The fury still burns in her father's eyes.

Anakin finally stops before a door that looks identical to every other door, and he quickly opens it. He pulls her inside, before he quickly closes it. He stands looking away from her for a long moment, before he turns around to face her.

Pain and fury mingle together in his expression.

"I'm so sorry, Leia. I never should have left you alone."

Leia quickly finds herself shaking her head, and she walks over to sit on the frail looking cot.

"It's not your fault. In fact, you saved me. For probably the hundreth time today," Leia says softly, before adding a quiet, "thank you."

Anakin stares at her for a long moment, before he goes over to sit beside her. He leans back against the wall, and he closes his eyes.

Silence falls for several minutes, before Anakin speaks.

"I heard you," Anakin says softly, "you cried out to me. . .through the force."

Leia frowns at this, and she turns her gaze up towards the ceiling.

"I don't know how to use the force," she says softly, "that's more of Luke's thing."

Anakin turns to look at her, and she can practically feel his surprise.

"You are powerful in the force too," Anakin says, "just like your brother."

Leia frowns at this, and she finally turns to face Anakin.

She can see that some of the fury still lingers in his gaze, and she knows he wishes her attacker's death had not been so quick.

But now, there is a new light in him. He seems to be considering something. . .and Leia has an idea about just what it might be.

"You think I can learn to use the force? Become a Jedi?" Leia asks, and she laughs lightly at the impossibility before becoming serious suddenly, "Obi-Wan chose Luke for that, not me."

Anakin tilts his head slightly, and he frowns.

"I suppose I can see why," Anakin says, almost to himself. But he doesn't elaborate on that topic, instead he moves on to different subjects.

Leia still finds herself hurt by his words.

_Why would Obi-Wan train Luke instead of me? _Leia thinks, _what have I done wrong?_

She is shaken from her thoughts when Anakin speaks once more.

"I suppose I will have to train you then."

Leia immediately frowns, even as excitement flutters within her.

"What if I don't wish to be trained?" Leia asks, even though she knows she is lying. She also knows that Anakin can sense the lie as well.

Anakin quickly shakes his head at her words.

"You need to be able to defend yourself better than with just a blaster. Especially after. . ." Anakin says, and silence falls at the incident that occurred only minutes earlier.

Anakin clears his throat slightly before continuing. When he does speak some of the anger is back.

"We will work on some training tomorrow."

Leia moves to try and deny his words again, but she is cut off when a yawn suddenly escapes her.

Anakin chuckles softly, before standing up from the bed. He moves to the floor, and he lays down.

"Go to sleep, Leia," he says, and he closes his eyes.

Leia frowns at this.

"You can't sleep on the floor," Leia says plainly. Even though his eyes are shut she can tell that he is rolling his eyes at her words.

"Leia, only one of us can have the bed," Anakin says. He makes no move to even offer a debate over who should have it.

Leia glares at him a moment, but she can already tell that he won't budge.

Beside, from what she has already seen of the man, he probably doesn't care.

"At least take this," Leia snaps, and she tosses the pillow down. She throws it with a little extra force than is necessary, but to her dismay he reaches out and catches it without even opening his eyes.

"Thanks," he says simply, and he slips the pillow behind his head.

Leia shifts slighly on the bed, trying to get comfortable. She secretly mourns the loss of head support, but she is glad that she gave it to Anakin. This small act helps her to feel as though their sleeping arrangments are slightly more fair.

Just as Leia is wondering whether she should get up and turn off the light, Anakin raises one hand in the air. A moment later the lights dim until they are in complete darkness.

Leia feels a trill of excitement rush through her at this display of force use.

_Soon I'll be able to do that_, Leia thinks to herself.

Silence falls on the room, and Leia finds herself relaxing into the hard mattress. Just as she is drifting off, she finds herself speaking.

"Goodnight, Anakin."

There is a moment's pause, and she hears him shift slighty from his place on the floor. Then he replies.

"Goodnight, Leia."

**o O o**

**Notice: I have revived several reviews asking about the appearance if Ahsoka in this story**

**After much thought & consideration, I decided to leave her out of the storyline. I want to keep this story clear of any characters outside of the movies**

**(Sorry)**

**Okay, so please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Super sorry for the late update!**

**Enjoy!**

**o O o**

_(Third day on Midani)_

"Focus, Leia."

Leia resists the urge to snap at Anakin as he repeats this same small command for the hundreth time.

She turns her gaze from the rock lying before her and she glares at him.

"This is too hard," she mutters back, and to her annoyance Anakin laughs.

"You can't expect to perfect it the first time," Anakin says simply, "now, go through the basics again. Imagine that the rock is floating in the air, that you are lifting it."

Leia sighs, but she does as he says.

She goes through the steps that Anakin has taught her over the past few days, starting with the clearing of her mind. Her eyes slide shut as she begins the difficult task of clearing her mind of all thoughts.

She is starting to see why Luke thought the beginning of his training was so bad.

It is awful.

When Leia's mind is completly empty (or at least as blank as she can make it) she stretches her senses out.

She imagines the rock in her mind, and she can sense its presence on the ground before her.

She had quickly discovered that sensing these inanimate objects was much more difficult that feeling living things.

As she stretches out her senses she can sense Anakin beside her, and he is a blazing light amidst the usually dim glows of people. As usual, she struggles to keep her attention from straying to the light that pours off of him.

_I wonder my force signature looks like that_, Leia's mind dimly wonders, _I bet Luke's does. . ._

"Focus, Leia," Anakin's says plainly, and Leia's face morphs into a scowl. Of course he would notice the momentary lapse in concentration . . .

With much focus Leia pushes these thoughts away once more, and she turns her attention back to the rock.

Like Anakin said, she imagines herself lifting the rock. After several moments of almost painful concentration she feels a tickle at the edge of her senses, and a slight pressure in the back of her mind.

"You can open your eyes now, Leia," Anakin says softly.

Leia carefully cracks open her eye lids, and her eyes immediately fly open when she sees the rock floating a few feet off of the ground.

A rush of excitement flows through her, and in this lapse of concentration the rock falls to the ground with a dull thud.

"I did it!" Leia exclaims, and a grin slides over her face. She turns to Anakin, and she gladly accepts his look of mixed approval and pride.

"You did," Anakin says, "now you just have to do it a few thousand more times. . .and then you'll be a fully trained Jedi!"

Leia sighs in exasperation, and she casts another glare towards the terrible rock.

"What about the other Jedi stuff?" Leia asks, trying to keep this new excitement from her voice, "like. . .lightsabers?"

Anakin smiles slightly at her enthusiasm.

"Sorry, but that will have to come later," Anakin says, "we don't exactly have a stash of lighstaber materials lying around here."

Leia sighs again, but she refuses to let this slight disappointment weigh down her current mood.

She had lifted a rock with her mind! Of course it would have been much easier to just pick it up with her hand. . .but, this was just one small step. Soon, she would be able to do much more.

Leia frowns slightly as Anakin stands up and walks over to grab his cloak from the wall.

"Are you going somewhere?" Leia asks, and she stands as well.

"I told you about the appointment I made," Anakin says simply, and be easily evades her question.

"You didn't tell me any details," Leia says in reply, and she tries to press him for further information, "just like you didn't give me any reason why I can't come with you."

"I just need to check this out on my own first," Anakin says as he slips his cloak on.

"So, it's too dangerous for me?" Leia snaps in annoyance, and Anakin smiles.

"I'm glad you understand Leia," Anakin replies, "just think of this as more time to practice."

Before she can speak again, Anakin slips out of the door. She is left staring at the empty room, a war battling inside of her head.

_Stay and lift a rock with her mind. . . or find out what Anakin is hiding. . ._

It only takes a few moments for her to come to a decision. In the end, her choice is quite obvious.

She grabs her own cloak from the wall, and she hurries out the door after Anakin.

**o O o**

Leia pulls her hood up to shield her face as she makes her way down the street after Anakin. Her hand slips down to firmly grip her blaster.

Her encounter three days earlier is still fresh on her mind. She definitely doesn't want a repeat of _that._

As Leia tails Anakin down the street, she is careful to keep her focus fractured into several parts.

Most important is the act of following Anakin, who seems able to slip in and out of the crowded street with ease. It takes much of her attention to keep track of him, and there are several times where she loses sight of him for several moments.

In these moments, after initial panic, she usually ends up spotting him again.

Next, she keeps a careful eye on those surrounding her. Pickpockets and figures of shadier character are quite at home here, and the last thing Leia wants is to do is be taken advantage of.

Lastly, she puts all that remains of her energy into a task she has only lightly practiced before.

The act of shielding her mind.

Anakin had only slightly brushed this topic with her during their now daily talks about the force, but he had impressed the importance of keeping her mind guarded.

He had then gone through some basic shields and defenses that one could use to guard their mind against detection and attack.

Leia only knows a little about this topic, but she hopes that the small amount she knows combined with the fact that Anakin won't expect her to follow him will keep him from sensing her presence.

Because, if Anakin finds out about her little game, he will personally escort her back to their room. And then, there will be no further escapes.

**o O o**

Anakin flips his hood up the moment he enters the street. He carefully scans the road and surrounding area before setting off down the block.

As Anakin walks, he is distracted. His mind churns through the task that is to come, and the details involved in completing it.

If everything goes as planned, his "appointment" should be a piece of cake.

Anakin feels a slight twinge of guilt when he thinks about keeping the details from Leia, but he knows that if she did know the truth she wouldn't rest until he let her come with him.

And, if he somehow managed to slip away without her, she would sneak off on her own.

What he is about to do is much to dangerous to bring her into it. This is the only way to get the money they need for a transport fast enough, so if anything fails. . .

They might be stuck on the lovely planet of Midani a lot longer than planned. And, to Anakin, three days has already been more than enough time to see all the wonderful things it has to offer.

So, Anakin threads his way through the streets to the location that was given to him. Soon he finds himself outside a warehouse on the edge of the small settlement.

The building is old and worn, and it has just the kind of look one would expect of a building containing severe criminal activity.

Just as Anakin is about to slip inside one of the building's side doors, a slight tremor of warning races through the force.

Immediately, Anakin spins around. His hand slips to his lightsaber, and his eyes search the surrounding area for any signs of danger.

He is met with an empty street, surrounded on all sides by warehouses identical to the one he stands before.

Just to make sure, Anakin stretches out his senses. He tunes out any signatures that are unthreatening to him, and he instead searches for any signs of danger.

Nothing.

Still, Anakin hesitates before entering the building. He can't help but feel that something is wrong. . .something that he won't necessarily like.

Anakin shakes his head slightly to clear it of these thoughts, and he turns back to the door.

He can't let this distract him from the job at hand. If he fails at this, they could be stuck on Midani for a very long time.

So, Anakin pushes his way through the door, and he enters the warehouse. Quickly the tremor he felt earlier in the force is pushed to the back of his mind, and his thoughts are instead focused on his current situation and goal.

_I've got a bounty to collect_, he thinks to himself.

Anakin disappears black opening of the warehouse, already knowing his target is inside.

**o O o**

Leia presses herself roughly to the side of the wharehouse, and she struggles to keep her heart beats steady and even.

She is still waiting for Anakin to appear in front of her, for him to forcibly drag her back to the hotel room.

Just a few moments before she could actually feel his presence as it brushed the air around her. He was obviously searching for something. . .maybe her. . .maybe he knew she was here. . .

But, Anakin didn't appear around the corner. Instead, after a few moments passed, she heard the distinct sound of a door sliding shut.

Slowly, Leia peeks around the corner of the building, and she carefully scans the now empty street for any signs of life.

When she is satisfied that there are no threatening presences in the area, she hurries across the road without hesitation.

Leia reaches her target destination and she quickly slides inside the door Anakin had entered only moments earlier.

She rushes inside, and immediately her senses are bombarded by the utter _darkness. _It is so dark, she can't see a single thing lying before her. Anything could be sitting in wait in this absolute darkness.

Before Leia can reconsider her plans, or even step outside to try and find a source of light, the door slides shut behind her.

Leia refuses to let the loss of her only source of light affect her, and she slowly sets on into the room.

Leia blindly shuffles forward a few paces, and her foot roughly hits something hard. A dull thud rings out through the room, and the sound echoes loudly.

As Leia mentally curses herself for her slip, a tremor of warning rushes through her. With her barely beginner level force abilities, all she can tell is that there is a presence behind her. . .

And then a hand roughly grabs her shoulder.

Before Leia can attempt to scream, another hand slips over her mouth.

A sickly sweet smell fills her mouth and nose, and immediatly her senses begin to dim.

As she begins to fade from consciousness, her mind is somehow able to shout the smallest of cries. It is weaker than when she was attacked a few days ago, but the message is still the same.

_Anakin. . ._

**o O o**

As more tremors of worry ring through the force, Anakin struggles to focus on the job at hand. His target is close, he can feel it.

The figure he is after is a rhodian by the name of Hiko Limn.

Anakin made sure to do a full background check on the man before he agreed to bring him in, and what he found was definitely displeasing.

Limn has caused quite a bit of trouble for several people, so the bounty on his head is quite high.

This, combined with his list of crimes, leaves Anakin feeling no guilt in dragging the man to a certain doom.

Anakin can feel Limn's presence dimly in the large chamber. As the rhodian is not force sensitive it is harder to locate him, but Anakin knows he is here.

Anakin's head snaps up when a dull thud rings out through the room.

He can senses several presences coming from that direction, and as he turns his attention that way. . .he notices something quite odd.

_No, it can't be,_ Anakin thinks to himself, even as he feels a slight trace of worry.

The tremor of warning rings through the force once more, and this time it seems almost mocking. It taunts Anakin that he is too late.

Anakin is already running, even as he hears her cry through the force.

When he reaches Leia, he easily senses the multiple figures surrounding her.

His lightsaber ignites with a hiss, and the blue blade casts a sharp glow in the inky darkness.

The five figures are instantly revealed where they hover over the young woman's body. All are masked and dressed in black, so that they easily blend into their surroundings.

The group looks startled at the new presence, and they immediate scatter in fear. Anakin only manages to cut down two of them, as the other three quickly disappear into the blackness of the room.

Anakin quickly kneels down beside Leia, and he rips off the cloth the masked creatures had wrapped around her face. When he is assured she can breath once more he hurriedly checks her for any serious injuries.

Just as Anakin is concluding that they were not able to do any lasting harm to her, she stirs slightly. Leia eyes fly open, and she looks up at him in confusion.

"What. . .what happened?" Leia asks, and she winces as Anakin helps her to sit up.

"What happened is that you didn't listen," Anakin snaps, and he fights the traces of anger as they begin to appear.

Leia scowls at him, as if this is somehow his fault.

"I wouldn't have followed you if you had actually told me something," Leia snaps back, and she rubs her temples slightly as if fighting off a headache.

So, perhaps it is partially his fault. . .

"I am securing a way for us to obtain enough money for a transport," Anakin says simply in reply, and Leia frowns at him.

"By doing what?" Leia asks sourly, "you said you had an apointment with someone. Isn't this an odd place for a meeting?"

Anakin sighs lightly, and he struggles to fight off his own headache.

"It is a meeting. . .the other person just doesn't know I'm coming," Anakin says simply, and when Leia gives him a stern glare he finally relents, "I'm collecting a bounty. It's the only way to secure enough money in time."

Leia seems slightly surprised at this, but she quickly covers her shock. Slowly her eyes trail to the two bodies beside them, and a moment passes before she speaks.

If it weren't for this cursory glance, Anakin would probably believe her unconcerned act.

"Dead or alive?" she asks simply.

"Alive pays more," Anakin says simply. Leia nods slightly at this, before she suddenly stands.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Leia says, and she stares expectantly down at Anakin.

"We? Hold on there," Anakin says, and he too stands up, "you were almost killed just a few minutes ago. You're going back to the room."

Leia glares at him for a moment, before her expression suddenly shifts. She crosses her arms over her chest, and she stares at him in sudden determination.

"I'm not going anywhere," Leia says simply, and she stares at him sullenly.

Anakin watches her for a long moment. Her stubborness and determination are quite clear, and Anakin knows it will take a measure of force to move her to a safer area.

In the time it would take for Anakin to get her to a safe place, his target would be long gone. And who knows how long it will take for him to secure another job. . .

Anakin sighs lightly in defeat, and immediately a grin appears on Leia's face. It is obvious that she already knows she has won.

Anakin motions for her to follow him, and she gladly falls in to step beside them as they set off into the darkened room.

"You are far too much like your mother," Anakin mutters, more to himself than to Leia.

But Leia does hear his words clearly, and she smiles at the comparison.

Together, they set off into the dark in search of their prey.

**o O o**

**I love their father-daughter moments.**

**Okay, because school starts tomorrow, from here on out updates will be a bit slower. I going to try and update one story a day, so the next chapter for this one should be up in about five days.**

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reads & reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**o O o**

"What exactly are we doing again?" Leia mumbles in annoyance.

"_Shh_," is Anakin's distracted reply. His attention is focused solely on the figures in the other room. He doesn't seem at all bothered by the fact that they have been crouching outside the room for a small _eternity._

"Don't _shh_ me," Leia snaps, and in response Anakin simply waves a hand in a gesture that obviously demands silence.

Leia huffs slightly, but she relents. She rests her head back against the wall, and she closes her eyes as the sounds of raised voices in the other room washes over her.

The voices hold traces of fear and anger, but Leia can't tell anything beyond this.

She can't understand a single word that's being said, as the figures are speaking in some dialect she can't determine. All Leia knows is that some of the figures are the ones that attacked her only minutes earlier.

At least, the one's that escaped Anakin's fatal lightsaber attack.

"I don't have a clue what they're saying," Leia mumbles after several more moments of sitting still. She now struggles to ignore her left foot, which has stubbornly decided to fall asleep.

At least this time Anakin seems this question worthy of an answer.

"That's because they are speaking Huttese," Anakin mumbles back, "unusual in this part of the galaxy, but not uncommon."

"And you understand this?" Leia asks, vaguely remembering that Anakin had mentioned he was from Tatooine, home of the Hutts.

"Yeah," Anakin mutters back, "and at the moment I'm kind of trying to listen, so if you would be so kind as to stop speaking. . ."

Leia sighs, and she rests her head back against the wall once more. She manages to last only a few more minutes before curiosity overtakes her once more.

"Why are we just sitting out here? Did we follow them down here for nothing?" Leia asks,

"Can't you just go in there and. . .I don't know. . .use the fore or something to take them out?"

Anakin seems amused by her statement, and he smiles slightly. Leia is at least relieved that he turns his attention away from the group's conversation to her.

"We are sitting here because we are waiting for Hiko Limn, there leader, to arrive," Anakin says quietly, "if you knew the lovely dialect of huttese you would have already figured this out."

"Sorry I'm not fluent in the vile tongue. I'll make sure to learning put it on my to do list when we get back," Leia snaps back, and Anakin smiles.

Leia moves to speak once more, but Anakin raises a hand to stop her flow of words. A look of concentration appears on his face.

Then he smiles.

"Looks like Limn has made an appearance," Anakin mumbles, "are you ready?"

"Ready for what, exactly?" Leia asks, and in response Anakin slips his lightsaber from his belt.

Leia's had reflexively goes to her own blaster, and he finger lightly caressed it's trigger.

"Ready for the fun to begin," Anakin says with a smile.

**o O o**

Anakin slips his lightsaber from his belt, and he slowly stands from his crouched position on the ground. He senses Leia's movements behind him as they mirror his own.

"Plan of action?" Leia asks softly. She is obviously eager to do something after sitting still for so long, and Anakin shares her readiness for action.

"I'm going to focus on Limn's capture, and I'll deflect any shots aimed out way," Anakin mumbles back, "can you focus on taking out his companions?"

"It'd be a pleasure," Leia mutters back. She seems relived to be assigned a task.

Anakin nods slightly at her readiness for a fight, and after drawing in a soft breath, he throws himself around the corner. Leia follows him like a shadow, and she doesn't even hesitate as they step into the next room.

This new chamber is lot dimly with a few weak and flickering lights. Boxes and crates are stacked against the walls, and a small group of about a dozen masked figures stands in the center of the room.

The only other entrance to the room besides the one Leia and Anakin entered trough is one positioned in the far wall. Each doorway is fitted with roll down blast doors, to be used in case of emergencies or attacks.

This situation definitely qualifies as either.

Anakin marvels at their overconfident and self assurances for a moment. They are so sure in their own safety that they didn't even question the fact he might follow them down to the lower levels located beneath the warehouse.

After a moment of surprise, all of the masked figures gazes turn towards the new visitors.

In a flash a rain of blaster fire falls down on the pair.

In a calm movement Anakin's lightsaber is up and ready, and he deflects most of the bolts with ease.

At the sight of the glowing saber, many in the group lose their sense of confidence. They abandon their companions, and rush for the exit on the opposite side of the room.

With a growl Anakin thrusts one hand forward, and the the doors immediately come crashing down. They seal the men to their fates.

After that, it is only a few moments before the men surrender. It is obvious that the only other option is not worth the resistance.

When the blasters finally stop flying, the total body count is made.

All in all there are three men dead and four with injuries of various degree. Both Anakin and Leia managed to land shots back on their opponents.

After the men have surrendered, Anakin makes a quick job of unmasking them. He threads his way through the figures of varying species, until he finds Hiko Limn.

"Looks like we'll have to go for the smaller bounty," Leia mumbles as she stares down at the body.

Anakin shrugs slightly as he observes the corpse.

"It'll still be enough for a transport," Anakin mumbles back, "and who knows. Maybe someone will be willing to pay for his friends."

**o O o**

Leia waits patiently, sitting on the bed.

She can sense Anakin as he approaches the establishment, and she is already anxious for his return.

It's not that she feels guiltily for disobeying his orders. . .well, maybe only a slight bit. . .

_But in the end, I did end up being helpful_, Leia reminds herself.

Even though she already knows Anakin could have handled the situation quite well by himself.

After leaving the warehouse, Anakin had personally escorted Leia back to the room. He had stood firm in his decision that he would go and collect the bounties alone.

He had also made it clear that he would be paying careful attention to her force signature to make sure she would remain inside the room. This threat alone is more than enough to keep Leia in her room.

Leia any help but feel almost. . .grounded.

Even though Anakin is her age to appearance, it is quite clear he is in charge. Though Leia might at times attempt to assume leadership, Anakin is the one leading ten through this little "adventure."

Though Leia would normally never allow a man to take the lead. . .with Anakin it just seems like the right thing to do.

_Well, he should be in charge_, her mind mumbles, _he is your father after all. . ._

Leia starts slightly at this thought, surprised at its reappearance. The very fact is something she hasn't thought about in days.

Of course it isn't something she has simply forgotten. In fact, she has actually tried to repress the fact. . .she has tried to forget.

Because Bail is her father. _Not_ Anakin.

Leia was positively sure in this fact only a few days ago, when she had barley known her biological father.

In fact, she had been quite indifferent to the man. Besides mild annoyance she had felt at his reappearance in her life, she had only wished for him to go away.

To leave her be. To help the alliance defeat yeah empire, and then disappear into the unknown.

Now though, now she has gotten to know him. . .

Leia isn't quite sure what to think.

In fact, sometimes, she actually finds herself liking the man. She knows he can't help but feel safe with him, as he has shown the lengths at which he will go to protect him.

I'm fact, is it even possible that one day she might. . .be able to consider him her father?

Luckily, she is interrupted by these thoughts by the return of Anakin. She averts her eyes as he enters the room, not exactly sure what to think.

She tries to throw up some mental blocks in the hope that he won't read her mixture of emotions, but of course he picks up in her mood immediately.

She makes sure to keep her eyes turned away as he comes to sit beside her on the bed.

"Leia, is something wrong?" Anakin asks, and the concern in his voice is quite clear.

"No, nothing's wrong," Leia mumbles, and she forces what she hopes is a convincing smile before completely changing the subject, "did you get the credits?"

Anakin stares at her for a moment longer, and Leia struggles not to fidget under his watchful gaze. She just knows that at any moment he will call her out, that he will somehow know exactly what she is thinking. . .

Finally he speaks.

"I did," he says with a smile, and he slips his hand into a pocket in his tunic, "and I booked us seats on the first transport off the planet tomorrow."

He hands her the access chips that will allow them to board the transport, and Leia smiles.

"We'll take the transport to a more. . . civilized planet," Anakin continues, "and then we can find a way to your next 'mystery base'."

"I can't wait to leave this place," Leia mumbles, and Anakin nods his head slightly.

"Me either," he mutters, "I can't help but feel as if something's. . .wrong."

Leia perks up at this, and she turns to face Anakin. She grips the access chips tightly in her hands, and the cool metal is into her palm.

"What do you mean?" Leia mutters, and Anakin shakes his head.

"I can't help but feel as though. . .something dark is approaching," Anakin mutters, "I sensed it earlier on my way back. . .and I don't like it at all."

Leia shivers slightly at his ominous words, and she tries to to think what they could mean.

_Darkness already surrounds us_, Leia thinks to herself, _could it possibly get any worse?_

**o O o**

_(Secret Rebel Base; far, far away)_

"They aren't dead," Luke says, and his voice holds no traces of doubt.

Mon Mothma gazes at the young man sadly, her own grief quite clear.

"Luke, I know you hope for the best, but you must accept the truth-."

Luke cuts her off before she can continue.

"They aren't dead. I can feel it," Luke says, and his voice is sure, "they're just. . .distant."

Mothma gazes at the boy sadly, as though she doesn't want to crush his hopes. She instead decides to turn the discussion to other topics.

"The time has come for is to plan our attack on the Empire," Mothma says slowly.

Luke seems ready to argue his point farther, but after a moment's pause he simply nods in agreement.

"Yes," he mutters softly, "and we must be careful. We have already lost. . .far too many lives."

All around the room, heads bow in silent agreement. Many I'm this room lost friends, some even family, in the empire's surprise attack.

Luke refuses to add his fafter and sister to the ever growing list of dead.

They are still out there. This, he knows for a fact.

The force tells him so.

**o O o**

**Okay, so please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy!**

** o O o**

Anakin pulls his hood up to shield his face as he and Leia step down the ramp of their transport. His eyes slowly scan their surroundings, observing the area for any threats or dangers.

"Oh good, they have a bank," Leia mutters, and her tone is one of obvious relief. Anakin simply nods in agreement.

Gandeal, their current stop, is far more an ideal destination than Midani was. The world has a large population of humans and other species, and has several major cities. In any one of these they can find banks to withdraw the funds needed to complete their journey.

"Let's get the money, then we can go and purchase a ship. The quicker we get this done, the better," Anakin mutters, his eye already catching on several signs advertising vessels of different size and capability.

Leia frowns at his tone. She decides to address this as they make their way to the bank she had spotted upon leaving their transport.

"Is something wrong?" Leia asks. Silence falls, and several seconds pass before Anakin replies.

"I just feel as though. . .we need to leave as soon as possible," Anakin mumbles, "that's it."

Leia finds herself not quite believing him. She can tell that he isn't telling her everything, but she doesn't press him further on the matter.

Because, Leia finds, that she trusts him.

** o O o**

_(Rebel Base: Far, Far Away)_

"I don't like this at all," Luke mutters, even as he preps his ship for takeoff.

"I don't either kid," Han replies with a sigh, "I want to believe that they're still alive as well. . .but, Luke-."

Luke doesn't give him a chance to finish his words.

"They are still alive, I know it," Luke says firmly, and his tone leaves no room for debate on the topic.

Han sighs, but he doesn't press further on the issue. He doesn't want to crush the kids hopes, especially not before what they are about to do.

"We could really use your dad now, huh?" Han muses grimly. Luke only nods simply in response.

_Yeah, we could_, the young Jedi thinks to himself.

It is then that a voice calls over the speakers, alerting all fighters to go to their stations.

_Attack against the Imperial Base will commence in five minutes. All men please report to your stations._

Luke sighs, and he slowly turns away from Han. He is just climbing up into his fighter when Han stops him.

"Wait, Luke!" Han calls, and Luke pauses slightly. He waits silently for Luke to continue.

The smuggler seems to pause, and an unnatural seriousness falls over him. The grim expression is so far from the usually smug smirk that marks the man's face, that Luke is instantly reminded that his friend grieves just as he does.

"You can do this, kid," Han says simply.

Luke stares at his friend for a long moment, before a sad smile tugs its way across his lips.

"Thank you, Han."

Luke climbs into his ship, and he slips into the seat of the fighter.

"Artoo, prepare for takeoff," Luke says softly, and he hears a series of beeps in response.

A hum fills the air as Luke's fighter starts up. The noise grows ever louder as the rest of Luke's squadron fires up their engines as well.

** o O o**

_(Rebel Base, Observation Room)_

Obi-Wan sits back in his chair, and he grimly watches the screen as it displays the squadron of ships leaving the hangar.

"I don't like this," Obi-Wan says, repeating his sentient of the entire attack for the hundredth time.

Perhaps he would feel better if he himself was up there with Luke, but the injuries he required during the attack have suspended his current fighting abilities. He would be more of a hindrance to Luke than a help.

Technically, he is supposed to be confined to bed rest at this moment. Luckily, Yoda assisted Obi-Wan in his escape from the medical ward. The old master is much more content with staying confined to the medical cot than Obi-Wan is.

Because, if they are going to go through with this horribly doomed plan, Obi-Wan must watch. He can't simply not know what is going on.

Mon Mothma sighs at Obi-Wan's words, and she too takes a seat as they watch the squadron fly out into open space.

"It must be done," Mothma murmurs, "this is our only hope."

"It is a suicide mission," Obi-Wan says simply in reply, "the Imperial troops will overwhelm them. . .and then where will we be?"

"What else would you have me do?" Mothma exclaims, her distress clear, "if only Bail were here-."

Her voice cuts off at this, and the older woman closes her eyes as the wave of sadness rushes over her at the thought.

Mothma takes a deep breath, and after taking a moment to compose herself she continues.

"We lost so many men in the last attack," Mothma whispers, "we can't just sit around, biding our time. The empire will find us again. . .and then what? We had to act before it was too late."

She stares at Obi-Wan begging for him to understand her reasoning. The old Jedi simply shakes his head, his disappointment and displeasure quite clear.

"This is not what Bail would have wanted," Obi-Wan says simply in reply.

"What would you have us do then?" Mothma snaps, her tone full of bitterness at their loss.

Obi-Wan draws in a deep breath, and he is silent for several moments before he continues.

"Wait for Anakin, and Leia," Obi-Wan replies, "they are close now."

Mothma stares at him in disbelief, and she slowly shakes her head.

"Obi-Wan, it's been _weeks,_" Mothma exclaims, "I know you don't want to believe he is dead. I know you don't want to accept that you lost him so soon after finding him. But, Obi-Wan. . .he's dead."

Obi-Wan keeps his eyes carefully trained on the screen ahead of him, and in response he simply shakes his head.

Obi-Wan can feel his bond with his former apprentice, even if is is dim and cloudy after these long years. The bond itself may be murky and hard to read, but Obi-Wan knows one thing for sure.

Anakin is alive.

And, if Obi-Wan knows anything about his former-padawan, it is that he will do everything in his power to keep Leia alive.

_Hurry, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan tries to send out to his friend, _you must hurry._

** o O o**

_(Gandeal)_

Just as Anakin is passing the twi-lek salesman the correct number of credit chips for their purchase, he feels the tremor racing through the force.

Luckily, the red-skinned twi-lek is able to catch the chips as they spill from Anakin's hand. Anakin's mind numbly exchanges the correct pleasantries as he walks away from the salesman, back to where Leia is waiting.

_Hurry, Anakin. You must hurry._

He had heard the words clearly in his mind, and with the voice of his old mentor had come a newfound sense of urgency.

Anakin wastes no time as he rushes to Leia, who is buying supplies from a young human woman. Anakin waits impatiently as Leia picks up her purchases, and in a moment he is dragging her to their newly purchased ship.

"Hold up, what's the hurry?" Leia asks, her voice confused.

"I don't know," Anakin mutters, "but Obi-Wan needs me to hurry."

At this, despite Anakin's rushed urgency, Leia stops. When Anakin tries to pull her forward once more, she jerks him to a stop.

"Wait, you contacted Obi-Wan?" Leia asks, her tone full of confusion.

Anakin impatiently shakes his head, even as he mentally debates whether it will make too much of a public scene if he simply picks her up and carries her to their ship.

"In my mind," Anakin says simply, and he tugs her forward once more, "Leia, _please,_ we must hurry."

With a sigh, Leia allows herself to be dragged forward once more. It doesn't take long for Anakin's worry and sense of urgency to pass on to her as well.

The pair rushes through the process of preparing their ship for takeoff, and in a matter of minutes they are pulling out of the ship lot's small hanger.

Once they have exited Gandeal's atmosphere, Leia quickly types in the coordinates for the emergency base's secret location. In only a few moments, the swirling lights of hyperspace fill their viewport.

_Hurry._

** o O o**

_(Rebel Squadron)_

It only takes a few moments for Luke to know that something is terribly, horribly wrong.

His squadron, small in comparison to the enormous Imperial fleet that they face, has only just come out of hyperspace.

The mission was supposed to be difficult. Many weren't expected to survive the second attack agains the Death Star, but there was still hope.

Hope that they would complete their mission, that they would be completely rid of the deadly monstrosity.

Now though, Luke knows that hope to be dead.

Their original intel had told them that the ship's tractor beams had not yet been prepared, that the ship would be unable to draw them in with it's magnetic beams.

It appears their information was wrong.

Luke's hand slips to his lightsaber, and he tries to find some sense of peace within himself even as he hears the panicked cries of the other pilots in his squad.

At the edge of his senses, Luke can feel the prickle of darkness he knows is Darth Vader. There is another presence as well, one far darker. . .but Luke finds he is unable to identify this figure.

Luke runs his hand over his saber's hilt, and he prepares himself for what is to come, even as his ship is pulled into one of the Death Star's several hangers.

_They will not take me without a fight_, Luke thinks to himself.

** o O o**

_(Death Star)_

The emperor can sense the young Jedi's presence quite clearly as his ship is pulled closer to the Death Star.

Sidious has already sent Vader down to collect the boy. Now, it is simply the waiting.

It is only a matter of time before his new plan will be completed. Before his new apprentice is at his side, one far more powerful and capable than his current apprentice. . .

Vader, of course, knows nothing of these plans.

As Sidious awaits the boy's arrival, he runs through the ideas of his plan once more. He checks each detail carefully, and weighs each outcome with great caution.

A rush of excitement rushes through him at the thought of his plan coming to light, of it finally being completed. Sidious hasn't been this excited since. . .since he first asked Anakin Skywalker to be his new apprentice.

_Oh, what a bittersweet memory._

The old Sith's mind wanders back. . .to when he had wished for the younger Skywalker to be his apprentice. . .Of course it did not take long for Sidious to realize that the boy was firmly rooted in the ways of the Light. He was far more stable in his decisions than his father had ever bee.

Now though, his originally chosen apprentice will have no choice but to join him.

Sidious' cackles at the thought of such power under his control. Pure excitement rushes through his veins as the anticipation grows.

_Anakin Skywalker,_ Sidious' mind thinks slowly,_ always so loyal to those you cares for. . .you would do anything for them._

At the end of the vast chamber, the lift doors slide open. Silhouetted against the light is the clear image of two figures. One tall and proud, with a face like a mask of death. The other, strikingly similar to a man Sidious hasn't seen in many, many years.

_Anakin Skywalker,_ Sidious thinks to himself, _what will you do to save your son?_

** o**

**I know that p.o.v skipped around a lot in this chapter, but there were a lot of things I wanted covered at once & I didn't want to linger too much on any one thing.**

**So, as you can see, the next few chapters will have a fair amount of action. Hopefully I can get some more cliffhanger chapter endings in there. (I really love those!)**

**The end is actually quickly approaching now. This is kind of the climax.**

**Okay, so please review! Reviews are my favorite!**


End file.
